Rain On Me
by Soft Ragoo
Summary: Bella is coerced into helping out the son of a family friend. He's raining on her parade until she begins to see that he's not the kid she thought he'd be. AH fluffiness.
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer for this any all following chapters – All character names and themes related to Twilight are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. I am ever so grateful to be able to play with them this way. **

_**A/N ~ This story has been worming its way through my mind, and the only way to clear it is to get it out. So here it is. I'm going beta-free on this one, freeing up Shug to work her magic on 'Whatever Works', and still leave time for her other projects. ;) I am channelling her while proofreading, but inevitably, there will be errors. It will be shorter than my other stories, and should come out quick(ish). My goal is to wrap this in under 20 chapters. This would be quite a feat for me! **_

_**In this one, Bella is slightly older than Edward. Not cougar territory—but she is at an age where she thinks a few years make a huge difference. Silly girl! It's mainly told from her POV, but there will be a couple of chapters in Edward's voice, because we do love hearing from him. Or, I just like writing him… a lot. **_

_**I'd like to keep the updates simple and clean, so I'll tell any reader now that I'm so pleased that you're reading! You all know that already, right? :) And I do love to giggle and snort over comments, so if you have any, they'll make my day. Hope you enjoy! XX ~ SR**_

* * *

_**Rain On Me**_

**Chapter 1**

I'm not going to lie—I was seriously pissed off with my dad. He had made arrangements that I didn't condone, without my knowledge or permission. He had interfered with my baby. My pride and joy. Eclipse was a summer camp that I had bought, and rebuilt, in memory of my mother. My baby was my mother's first love. She had attended camp every summer as a child, then as a counsellor. She met Dad there, and they fell in love. I came along soon after. When I was old enough, I attended the camp too, following in her footsteps.

Mom was everything to me—my nurturer, role-model, and best friend. She lived a full life centered on the things she loved most; family, children, and education. As a teacher, she was all about learning. Her opinion was that one should never stop learning. We should all approach each day with the attitude that we will learn something new. The smallest bit of knowledge, no matter how it was achieved, was an accomplishment. I tried to adopt that same attitude, only failing to achieve knowledge for the months that were my darkest—the months that followed her death. The only thing I learned in those months was that emotional pain hurt more than anything I could imagine.

Eclipse provided me with a place to feel connected to Mom. And in the months spent there, no matter how dreary the weather, nothing dampened my spirits. Eclipse masked all scars and temporarily covered all wounds.

And now, I was about to launch a whole new facet to our beloved camp—a spring break week. I looked at it as a way to get to know my staff for the upcoming summer, as well as a sanity break for myself and the small group of kids who had registered. Dad had gone and thrown a wrench into my reprieve from lunacy by offering a position to the son of a friend. From what I understood, this kid had gotten himself into a bit of trouble, and his parents were making him work to repay the damages amassed. I argued that it was a conflict of interests. Eclipse was all about offering a fun and _safe_ environment for kids, yet Dad was asking me (insisting, really) to hire a delinquent. Not very smart for the Chief of Police.

"He's not a delinquent! He made a few bad judgement calls, that's all. This kid's got some lessons to learn, Bells…"

And, I was done for. "Thanks, Dad, for throwing that in there. You know you've just made it impossible for me to turn you down now."

He did this thing with his face, waggling his eyebrows and moustache simultaneously, that irritated me to no end. He only did that when he was feeling extremely pleased with himself. I could still picture it in my mind when I pulled into the camp site. Putting my truck in park, I rested my head against the steering wheel for a few moments to collect myself before greeting the others. Looking at the few cars in the parking lot, it seemed I was the last to arrive. The sound of a horn behind me stirred me from my resting spot. Looking in the rear view mirror, I smiled before climbing out to greet my friend.

"You made it!"

"Have I ever let you down?" Emmett pushed his door closed, and wrapped me in a hug. "Nice digs, Bells."

"Yeah, can you not call me that?"

He grinned broadly, knowing exactly what I meant. "What? Bells?"

Emmett loved teasing me with the nickname Dad had for me. His father worked with mine, and we'd known each other for years, but got much closer now that we attended university together. We were both studying to be teachers. "I'll have to call you Charlie Jr. if you insist on using that name."

"How 'bout Tinkerbell, then. Is that better?"

"How 'bout Chuck. Do you like that?"

"Speaking of Chucks… where are yours? I don't think I've ever seen you in anything but."

I smirked, staring down at my hiking boots. "A little too muddy for my Chucks here, I'm afraid. Ready to go meet the gang?"

I was correct in my assumption—Emmett and I were the last to arrive. After initial greetings, hugs, and introducing Emmett, I realized we weren't all present and accounted for after all. The delinquent was missing. Figured. Hot chocolate was passed out, and I took one last peek out into the parking lot before beginning our meeting without him. Just as I was turning away, a flash of silver caught my eye. _Oh goodie, he's here…_

For someone who drove in like he had just finished a race, he certainly took his time making his way from his flashy car to the main house. I was already out of patience with this kid. "Nice of you to join us," I quipped when he finally entered.

Emmett snickered at me. "You sound like a teacher already—but the one everyone hated in school."

I fired over a look that reminded him this was my place of business, not just a group of friends. My look was then turned on the new guy. "I assume you're Edward?"

He nodded from the doorway, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. He had a completely casual air about him, not bothered in the least that he had been called on his late arrival. "I can leave, if tardiness is a colossal concern of yours. Shall I go to the office for a late slip?"

I cursed my father out in my thoughts for sending me this smartass. "The rest of us made it here on time. I expect the same from you in future."

"Won't be an issue, Alpha Lady," he retorted with his hand over his heart and a deep bow.

_SmartASS!_ Biting back the urge to send him packing, I sighed and walked over to him, extending my hand. "Bad start—sorry. I'm Isabella Swan."

He removed one hand for a brief shake before stuffing it back in his pocket.

"Maybe we could do our own introductions? Some of us don't know each other yet."

Peter stood up immediately, clearing his throat. "Well, I'm Peter Hale. My wife and I have run this place for more than a decade. Been through a few owners, 'til the right one came along. We live here, so if anyone had left something vital at home, we probably have a spare up for grabs." Laughter ensued. "And our door is always open for any of you." He took a seat, and his wife stood.

"Charlotte. Peter's my man. This is our home—welcome." She smiled around at everyone warmly. "And Bella is like our second daughter. No one treats our girls with disrespect." That comment was directly at the sullen boy standing at the door.

"I'm the _other_ daughter, Rosalie. I live here too, when I'm not at school. Bella asked me to help out, so I guess I'll be working with you all." She waved, and took a seat.

Rosalie was a knockout, by most people's standards. Tall and curvy, blonde hair, blue eyes. She didn't have to work at it; she rolled out of bed perfect and beautiful, every day. A natural born Barbie. Most people also assumed that meant she was easy, and stupid. She was neither. I dreaded the reaction of guys meeting her for the first time. It was never flattering. Emmett's reaction to her was blatant. I reached over and snapped his jaw shut, as any good friend would. A glance in Edward's direction showed the same indifference he'd had to Peter and Charlotte. Strange.

"I'm Alice!" A tiny voice called out of a petite body.

"Get on a chair, girl! No one can see you!" Peter teased her with a gentle banter. She laughed, stepping up onto her chair.

"Hey! I'm Alice Brandon, former camp girl. Now I rule over the girls." She jumped down with a girly little giggle.

"Don't let her fool you," I called out. "This tiny titan rules over all—boys, girls, and staff!" Everyone who knew her laughed. "Em?" I nudged my friend who was still staring at Rosalie, though now using a bit of discretion.

"Emmett McCarty," he called out as he stood. "Bella and I know each other from school. I'm working on a degree to teach P.E., so I'm going to be doing anything athletically related here, and helping out with the boys."

"Thanks again, Em." I gave his shoulder a squeeze as he sat. Alice and Rosalie had their heads together, whispering. I knew he'd be a hit with them. "Edward? You're up!"

Since he was still standing, he merely raised his head. "Edward Cullen. Hi."

"That's it?" Alice chirped.

"Pretty much," he replied.

Peter took a shot. "Tell us about yourself, son. What brought you out here with us?"

He snorted with a disgusted look on his face. "Stupidity." He caught Peter's look of admonishment, and elaborated. "My parents thought it would be a good idea to spend some time here. They're friends with Chief Swan. I don't know exactly what I'll be doing, but here I am."

"Thank you, Edward. Thanks, everyone! We'll all get to know each other quite well, over time. Enrolment for our pilot spring break week is low, so this is the staff we'll be running on. A few more will join us for the summer program. I think this will be a great year!"

The eye roll from the boy in the doorway did not go unnoticed. _Thanks again, Dad…_

_x – x – x _

We had a staff-only campfire, since the kids were set to arrive in the morning. Edward joined us, but didn't say a word until it broke up. It was too cold to linger outside, so it didn't last long. He caught up with me when I went to my truck to get some more of my things out.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you… I don't really have to stay here all week, right?" He slowed his long strides to match my own pace. "I mean, I can go home at night?"

"No," I responded curtly. "Staff is here for the kids, 24 hours a day. No exceptions."

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath, drawing a glare from me. "Sorry. I know. I'll watch my language when the kids get here. It's just… It's a really bad time for me to be here. There's a lot of stuff I should be dealing with—"

"Do you want this job or not, Edward?" I asked, point blank. I wasn't prepared to deal with this all week, and worse, all summer. "If it's really not for you, I'll talk to my dad; your parents too, if it will help."

He smirked, stopping at my truck beside me. "I don't have a choice. Look, I don't want to be here—I won't lie about that. But I'll try to stick to myself, and try not to be a complete pain in the ass. It's only a week. I can deal with my life when I get home."

I watched him stride off to the counsellors' cabin, shoulders hunched over, and looking completely dejected. My nurturing mother's genes kicked in, and I was tempted to go haul him aside for a talk. He seemed like he had a world of troubles waiting for him somewhere else. My stubborn father's genes then took over, and I refused to let this boy destroy my happy place for me. If he had troubles, he could leave them at the edge of the forest, just like I did. Only I left mine in a beat-up old Chevy, not in a shiny, silver Volvo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rain On Me**_

**Chapter 2**

I planned to hold a casual meeting over breakfast to ensure everyone had their game plan ready. Of course, Edward was nowhere to be seen.

Emmett shrugged when I asked him where he was. "He was up when I left the cabin. Maybe he's got the squits already."

I frowned at him. "The _what_?"

Laughing, he drew me closer so as not to disgust the other diners. "Squits… you know… the squirts, the shits. Most people get 'em when they're in a new environment."

Repulsed, I shook my head. "No, Em. Most people do not. God, boys are disgusting! Thankfully, you'll be dealing with them—and Edward."

"What, I'm dealing with the boys _and_ Edward? Or Edward _and I_ are dealing with the boys?"

I pulled a Charlie and waggled my eyebrows. It probably wasn't as effective without the matching 'stache, but I gave it a go. We were both laughing when Edward walked in. He eyed the tabled lined up with dried cereals, fruit, and bagels before just heading for a drink. We laughed harder when Emmett mouthed, "Squits!"

He sat on his own, hunched over the table where he held a bottle of orange juice. I took a deep breath before leaving the comfort of my spot with Emmett to join him.

"Hey. Not feeling well?"

Shrugging, he sat back in his chair, and looked up at me. "Just not hungry, I guess."

Pulling out a chair, I sat opposite him for a chat. "Did you read over the stuff I gave you yesterday?"

"The guide to being a guide?" He smirked as he tipped back in his chair. I wanted to kick the legs of it to see if he still wore his smartass smirk from the floor. "Sure. Looked like you put a lot of effort into that."

"Pfft!" I rolled my eyes as I waved my hand around. "What's a month in one's life? Actually, most of it came from the guidebook I received when I started here. I just reworked it into my own version for Eclipse. Anyway, if you read the guide, then you should know you have to wear one of the staff shirts I gave you. There's more in the office. You can go grab one. I'm going to gather everyone and work out what's what. Any questions before I get everyone involved?"

"Nope."

Everyone else was much chattier than Edward, I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. We only had about ten minutes to finalize things before the campers would start showing up. I at least wanted to have today set up to run smoothly.

"Okay guys! We've only got a few minutes… I need to find out who's doing what today. Emmett is going to take the kids out on a short hike to learn the area, I need at least one volunteer to go with him."

"Hiking? Ew!"

"A volunteer that is not Alice," I said in acknowledgement of her refusal to go into the woods.

"I'll do it. He should have a back-up in case one of the girls has an issue anyway."

"Thanks, Rose," I smiled. Emmett mouthed back a "thank _you_!" to me, and then a silent thank you to the heavens above.

"And the art segment?"

Alice's hand flew up. I'd marked her down for that earlier. I knew her so well.

"I'll do the general orientation when they arrive, and then when they split into cabins, guys can show the guys around, girls with the girls… We need an activity for after dinner. Suggestions? Volunteers?"

Voices all sounded out, some calling for a campfire, and others for name games. Edward remained silent. Disinterested, even.

"Edward, I haven't got you down for anything. What's your thing?"

"My thing?" he repeated with a sneer. "Nothing I could do here."

"Well, you haven't volunteered for anything. What would you like to do?" I was trying my best to accommodate him since neither one of us wanted him here in the first place.

He appeared to be giving it some decent thought, so I relaxed, leaning against the table behind me. "Um… something that doesn't involve kids, if possible."

Everyone roared with laughter except the two of us. He wasn't kidding. Emmett picked up on it first.

"Dude! Are you serious? This is a _camp_! What did you think you'd be doing here?"

"I thought I could observe first, at least. And do other stuff. Look, I'm willing to do anything else… I'll cook. Serve. Clean up. I can set up the activities if someone tells me what needs to be done. I'll even clean the crappers. I just don't like kids."

"For real?" Emmett seemed the most shocked out of all of us. Then again, Emmett was the biggest kid I knew, and probably always would be. He loved kids because they meshed.

Edward shrugged, and I struggled to remain calm. _This wasn't the smartass' choice…_ "Okay…" I held up my hands. "To be fair, an observation period probably would be better than just throwing you in. How about you just help for today? You said you can cook?"

"Sure. Show me what needs done, and I can do it."

"Peter and I will take him, honey. He'll be begging for us to let him hang with the kids after a day with us." Charlotte nudged her husband, and he grinned as he winked at me. I almost felt bad for the smartass.

Peter had him chopping wood most of the morning. If that didn't exhaust him enough, Charlotte made him scrub the mac & cheese pot. Alice then insisted that he help with her art project—personalized camp t-shirts. Her love of tie-dying didn't extend to him, and the latex gloves she provided were too small for his hands so his wrists bore the hues of yellow, green, blue, and purple when he arrived for dinner. He ate quickly before rushing into the kitchen to start scrubbing pots again for Charlotte.

"Someone's not a happy camper," Emmett quipped as I watched on with a hint of glee over that very fact.

The rain started just as dinner finished. Any hope of a short campfire was out. Instead, we cleared the tables to the side for some games. Typically, we tried to do a lot of name games on the first day so that the kids would get to know each other quickly. Since it was such a small group, I asked that all the staff join in. Edward was present, but not participating. I was used to a few sour grapes in a group, but the attitudes usually came from the older campers, not the staff. It was difficult to motivate the kids when one of the leaders was rolling his eyes in the corner.

"Can you at least try to look like you're not being punished?" I requested quietly.

His eyes flashed up at me. "Are you serious? We're _all _being tortured with this. It's like, a one-to-one ratio of staff to camper, and we're doing repetitive name games? I'm new here too. I've spent most of the day on my own, and I know everyone's name. It's not that difficult."

"Edward…" I gave him a chastising glare. "They're kids." And evidently, so was he. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him. I wouldn't join him in his childish behaviour.

"They're kids. They're not stupid," he retorted as he stood. "Watch…" He rhymed off every name, directed at each person, with no errors or hesitation over anyone. "Simple. Has everyone got it? Can we move on now?"

I couldn't believe his nerve! In under a minute, he had undermined everything I had set up. Several of the younger campers giggled, the one older girl who had shown up stared at him in awe, and my staff wore mixed looks of amusement and shock. "Great. That's really great, Edward. You've got a perfect memory for names, but now we've got nothing to do for the next hour except sit here with the knowledge that you know everyone's name!" I hissed at him under my breath.

He stared at me stoically. "Ten Finger game, everyone," he called out without taking his eyes off me. "Hold 'em up!" Bending his elbows, he spread his fingers out on display. "We're going to get to know each other better. Let's start with foods… if you like the same food as the caller, drop a finger. First person with two fists wins. I'll start. Steak—rare." He folded a thumb in on his hand. "Bella?"

Holding his gaze steadily, I replied with reluctant grin. "Apples. Jessica?"

It was a simple way for the small group to find common bonds, and the kids came up with several different rounds to play. Getting a group of kids from eight to sixteen to all laugh at the same things was virtually impossible, but we got there when Edward called for a gross-out round. Loud groans of disgust mixed with laughter were wonderful sounds on opening day of any camp.

"Ex-camper?" I inquired when I had a moment to speak with him after the games.

He smiled slyly, and shook his head. "Noooo… not me."

"You just happen to know group games," I stated incredulously.

He paused, studying me. "I used to spend a lot of time at the church. The programs there were all ages—most of the kids didn't want to be there. We had a bunch of things to try to make it less miserable for them."

I was taken aback by his admission. Church? And he hates kids? "Impressive. Really. Thanks for bringing in some new energy. But Edward… in future, if you have an issue with the program we run here, can you discuss it with me aside? I'm pretty flexible, and easy to work with, but I'd rather not have disagreements in front of the entire camp. I want to show a united front to our campers."

A small frown appeared as he nodded. "Sure. Sorry. I won't interfere again."

I softened, and offered him a genuine smile. "I want your input; just not the attitude."

"Got it," he grinned and looked away. "I'm going to go help Emmett and Peter put the tables back in place for the morning. Sorry… again."

x - x - x

Edward was in the main hall even before I was the next morning, cheerfully working along with Charlotte as they cracked eggs into a mixing bowl. He was wearing his staff shirt without being told. The next day, he teamed up with Emmett for a four-on-four friendly soccer game. Each of them took a net and let the kids kick the ball at them. They were both covered in mud when the game ended. Edward got his team to etch their initials in the mud on his back before they went to clean up. For a guy who didn't like kids, he sure knew what to do with them. They seemed to hang on his every word in the main hall, and constantly pestered him to do a Ten Finger round with them.

As the week neared its end, I was torn as to what I would do for the summer program. I had intended to tell Dad that Edward had accomplished his goal of learning responsibility, no further action required. Seeing how the kids took to him as time went on, I was actually reconsidering, and hoping he would join our team for the summer as well.

Charlotte heartily agreed. "I thought he was a lazy, spoiled brat that first day," she chuckled. "Such a sour puss! He's actually a really bright kid with a good head on his shoulders. I think his parents are awfully tough on him. He's an only child—high expectations."

Her opinion held a lot of weight with me. She and Peter had seen a lot of staff members through here over the years, and were great judges of character. Between their approval, and the campers' adoration of him, I decided to stomp down my dislike for his moodiness and offer him a summer position. I'd approach him with it during our staff night once the spring break week officially ended.

"Bella!" Edward jogged up to me as soon as the last child left with their parents. "Do you have a minute?"

I excused myself from Rosalie and Emmett, and gave him my full attention. "Was it as horrible as you thought it would be?" I asked with a smile.

He chuckled as he rolled his eyes at me. "Nah. But I was wondering if I could take off now? Or do you still need me to do some clean-up?"

"Oh! Um… You're not staying? We have a big dinner party planned!"

"Yeah, Charlotte told me—"

"You just want to get out of here, huh?" I grinned. Okay. Well, it wasn't his thing. Not a big deal. It was starting to rain and truthfully, I just wanted to get inside before I was drenched myself. "Okay, come to the office with me for a minute, and you'll be free."

He stood across from my desk as I rifled through the envelopes. "It's not that I don't want to stick around—I've just got some things to take care of at home before I head back to school tomorrow. My phone died mid-week and I forgot my charger at home. I've been out of touch…"

"I understand. Have a seat! I'll just be a minute… Ah! Here you are!" I passed over his pay envelope and received a baffled look. "Your pay. It's not enough to retire on, sadly."

He shook his head as he sat down. "I can't take this." He held it out to return it. When I didn't reach for it, he set it down on the desk. "You do know why I'm here, right?"

I studied him with interest. "I don't know the specifics."

Edward nodded stiffly, shifting in his seat. "I… This was an arrangement my parents worked out. Community service, for some property damage… You know, rather than going to court and all that shit. They took care of that part—I had to do my part."

"Ah." That explained Dad's involvement. "You couldn't work it off at the church? You said you were there a lot anyway—"

His snort cut me off. "Uh, no. I'm sort of banned from the church."

"Banned… from church? Seriously?"

"Long story."

I was kicking myself for not talking to him about this sooner. Dad had assured me he wasn't dangerous or a threat to the kids in any way, so I hadn't brought it up. I'd had all week to hear this 'long story', but missed out. "I still think you've earned your pay. This wasn't an eight hour-a-day job. We could consider the work you did for Peter and Charlotte as your community service time, and this is your counsellor pay."

A small, crooked grin appeared, but he still refused. "Thanks, but I can't. Keep it for yourself! A bonus for putting up with me all week," he chuckled.

I suddenly felt embarrassed, trying to force this meagre pay on him. I'd forgotten who his parents were—the Cullens were easily the wealthiest family Forks had ever had. Money didn't mean anything to this boy. "I was actually hoping we'd get to keep you for the summer. I guess you're not looking for a paying job though." I tried to keep any bitterness out of my remark. He had nothing to do with his family's wealth, nor how they'd spoiled him—if in fact, they had.

"My parents want me to focus on school," he mumbled, almost apologetically.

"It's summer break. Or do you take classes in the summer?"

"No." That was it. A straight, simple 'no'.

Ah. "If something happens, and you change your mind…" I passed him a business card for Eclipse. "My email's on there. And my cell number. We'd love to have you back. You're a good worker. And the kids… you were great with them. They really loved you."

The expression on his face made me laugh. He actually looked affronted that they had liked him. For some reason he felt the need to elaborate on his 'no', and explained how his family goes away for a month every summer.

"Well then, enjoy your vacation, Edward." I stood to indicate that I wouldn't keep him trapped here any longer. "Thanks for your help. I'll let my father know you worked very hard. I hope your debt is paid off now."

Pocketing the card without looking at it, he gave me a nod before turning to leave. That was the last I expected to see of Edward Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rain On Me**_

**Chapter 3**

I spent a week with Dad in between the end of my school year and the beginning of camp. One week of diner food and fishing was enough for me. As much as I loved him, I was anxious to get out to my bright spot in the woods and get into camp mode. Emmett joined me for the week before camp kick-off—his own motives for getting there early were hormonally driven. He had spent much of the past few months questioning me about Rosalie. It was cute seeing him get all flustered over a girl.

Alice arrived mid-way through the week, and was instantly smitten with the new hire who had arrived shortly after. Enrolment wasn't what I'd hoped for, but I still needed another guy to help Emmett with the boys' cabin. Jasper was a good fit. He was studying forestry, and he was the oldest of six children back home in Texas so he was used to amusing kids. He was looking for work locally since he wasn't going home for the summer. He was also a total goof-ball, so I knew he would keep the kids in good spirits. In all the years I'd known Alice, she had always gone for the dark, rebel type; a good contrast to her own angelic appearance. Seeing her go ga-ga over a dorky, family-oriented guy was hilarious.

"He had me with 'hello, _darlin'_'," she swooned. "And those eyes! Have you ever seen such beautiful eyes? Jasper Whitlock is my future husband. I know it. And I'm going to enjoy making every one of our own six children."

"Try to keep the gawking to after hours, okay, Al? I don't want the kids watching you live out your new fantasy." I sent her off to play so that I could get some work done. I could feel a cold coming on, and wanted to get to bed early to keep it from settling in. After finishing the first two weeks' menu outline, I shut down the computer, heading for the kitchen to make a tea to take back to my room in the staff cabin. My cell rang as I added the milk, and the caller ID surprised me.

"Hi, Bella. This is Edward… Edward Cullen. I worked for you in the spring. My dad knows your dad—"

I snickered softly, taking my tea back to my office instead of heading to my cabin. "I know who you are, Edward. Hello. How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you… sort of. How are you?"

His manners made me smile. "Very well, thank you. Though I do think I'm coming down with a bit of a cold."

"Oh."

"What can I do for you?" I was over the shock, and curious to know what his call was about.

"Well, I was wondering if your job offer was still open. I know it's late… Has camp started already? I wasn't expecting… I mean, I would have called you earlier, if I'd known I would need a job. If you don't have anything, I understand."

I had never really expected to hear from him. Having him call at the last minute to ask for a job sent up a red flag. "It _is_ late. Camp is about to start. The staff is already here, preparing—"

"I understand. It was worth a shot. Thanks anyway—"

"When could you get here?"

He paused. "Tomorrow?"

"See you then."

"Seriously? Wow! You're a lifesaver! I'll see you tomorrow then. Thanks."

There was something in his voice that made me think I was doing the right thing, bringing him back. I just hoped I wasn't making life more difficult for myself.

x - x - x

When he didn't show up the following day, I bent over in front of Emmett and asked him to kick me. "I don't have the energy to do it myself. I should have had my foot embedded in my ass since yesterday. I should have known. It was probably a joke or some social experiment to see if the gullible camp owner would take him in."

Emmett gazed at me as I ranted. "I'm sorry, Bella. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Edward. Remember that kid who worked with us—"

"Spring break, yeah I remember Edward. What about him? I thought he didn't want a summer job."

I related his desperate sounding phone call, and then whined about being too sick to deal with his immature shit before hauling my un-kicked, gullible ass off to bed. I'd have to be up early to help Charlotte in the kitchen since I'd already told her to expect Edward. I had a crappy sleep, and was not in my usual perky mood to greet our campers the next morning.

My team took over, much to my delight, leaving me to only deal with the few anxious parents who wanted reassurances that their babies would survive my camp.

We had every registered camper checked in, and the last parents were getting in their car when a vibrant yellow Porsche pulled up.

"Woah," Emmett muttered. "Is that a Porsche?"

"Uh-huh," Alice and Rosalie both muttered, mouths gaping.

"Dude, that is one yeller ride."

"It certainly is... yellow." I frowned, agreeing with Jasper's assessment. "Are we missing someone? Last minute registration?"

"Oh, no way!" Emmett chuckled when he saw the trunk popping open, and a lanky form getting out of the car. "Okay, well this tops the Volvo."

I closed my eyes, drawing in a deep, cleansing breath. If this was part of his game, arriving in a car that screamed he did not need the money from a summer job—_a day late!_—I was prepared to send him back home. I wasn't playing his game.

He spotted me walking over as he closed the trunk, bag in hand. He was barely out of the way when the car reversed, and sped away, leaving him standing there, red-faced. "I apologize for my father's bad manners. He's in a bear of a mood. Sorry I'm late. I'll explain later." He shifted his feet nervously. "If you'll let me?"

I was still stunned by the rapid turn of events. My mouth hung open and my arms flailed in the direction of the speeding car. "He almost hit you!"

"I've learned to just get out of his way when he drives like that," he grinned wryly.

I frowned, staring at the tire marks in the mud. "He might get stuck at the bottom of the hill."

"Good," Edward muttered. "Any chance you've got a camera set up down there? I'd love to see him lose it." He shouldered his duffle, as he smirked. "I'll just bring this along for now?"

I nodded absent-mindedly. "Yeah, let's get the kids inside before it rains."

Turning around, I saw they'd already been taken in. A small smile returned to me when the first few drops hit my skin. "I guess we should just worry about ourselves. Run!" The sky opened up, even as my words were formed. We dashed inside, breathless, dripping, and laughing. Everyone else found it amusing as well.

I shed my jacket, and hung it inside the door. "You can leave your bag in my office. Grab a shirt!"

"No need!" Edward grinned as he peeled off his outer layer to reveal his staff shirt.

I was feeling better by the minute. Though I was eager to know his excuse for arriving a whole day late, we had business to attend to.

"Well everyone, our last staff member is here. Meet Edward!"

The return campers let out a whoop, and he gave a two-fingered wave of acknowledgement before stuffing his hands in his pockets. He then moved off to the side.

Rose approached me after the initiation meeting ended. "Better keep an eye on that one. Someone's crushing hard."

I immediately spun around to seek out Emmett, and warn him again to stop ogling my friend. He was busy with a group of boys, and Rosalie was looking in the opposite direction. Edward...

"Hi, Edward!"

Rosalie tipped her chin in his direction as Jessica called out to him. I observed with her.

"Still remember my name?" She taunted as she pranced around in front of him.

"Sure. I remember everyone's name. Quiz me later." He sidestepped to move around her and away.

"Oh, I will!" She called out after him. Jessica and her friend pressed their heads together to giggle. "See what I mean? You shouldn't have bailed on spring break! He's sooooo hot!"

"See what _I_ mean?" Rose repeated in a much more serious tone.

"Noted." My gaze shifted from the girls to Edward, who had joined Peter. "I'll have a talk with him, too. He should be aware of it." Add that to the growing list of things I needed to discuss with Edward.

Of course, the rain did not let up to allow us to do our first choice options for opening day. But being based in Washington, we always had alternative plans made. I preferred getting the orientation hike out of the way from the very beginning, but it wouldn't be safe to have novices out there in the mud.

Edward brought in a name game that was new to us. He agreed this time warranted one with a larger group. He ran through the rules of Name Roulette, but was stopped by Jessica.

"You promised I could quiz you."

"Hmm. The others will be bored—"

"You'll have an unfair advantage if we play first though," she pointed out.

"Right," he sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Okay..." Peering at the group, he placed his hands on his hips. Then he spun, and called out the staff names as we took our bows in turn.

"Not fair. You know them!" Jessica whined.

Smugly and swiftly, Edward walked along the line and high-fived each return camper as he named them, ending with her. "And, of course... oh crud. What's your name again?"

Rosalie snickered under her breath as Jessica glared at him. Her mouth opened to whine.

"Relax, I'm messing with you. Are you satisfied, _Jessica_?"

"Not yet," she retorted with a saucy grin. _Blech!_

Edward was oblivious to her suggestive flirting, or seemed to be, and carried on. "All right, everyone thank Jessica for making it easier for us all to remember a few of our new friends' names. Now let's put it to the test and you can quiz me again on everybody afterwards."

"He makes this too easy for us," Alice giggled beside me. "Thank you for bringing him back."

"Hey, you do know I wanted him to begin with. If he hadn't played hard-to-get, I wouldn't have hired Jasper."

Alice gasped. "Bite your tongue!"

x – x – x

Edward stayed behind to give Charlotte a hand moving some boxes of supplies around in the kitchen when the rest of us took the kids to their cabins to settle in. I asked him to stick around for a talk before I left them to their task. He was waiting in my office when I returned, texting. He quickly finished up, and pocketed his phone when I came in.

"Thanks for waiting," I said as I plopped into my chair across from him. There was a mug filled with a steaming brew on the desk. "What's this?"

"Oh, it's a tea thing I thought you could use. You mentioned a cold when I called you, so I brought the stuff with me in case there's an outbreak. I don't know what its healing powers are, but it always makes me feel better when I'm sick."

Once again, he'd managed to astound me. "You brought it with you—"

He nodded. "I didn't know if Charlotte would have all the stuff on hand. It's just ginger root, lemon, honey… you don't have to drink it if you don't want to."

"It sounds soothing. Thank you." It was also thoughtful, and unexpected. I had to take a moment to rethink the speech I'd had planned. I'd come off as a real bitch if I laid into him now. "So, what happened to arriving yesterday?" I still had to run my business—he needed to be reminded this wasn't something he could do if and when he felt like it.

He straightened up, cleared his throat and he folded his hands in his lap as he leaned forward. "Yesterday… well, do you want the full story, or the abridged version?"

I smirked at him. Smartass. "I'd say abridged because to be honest, I'm wiped out. But I'll leave it up to you."

"Abridged then—I was being screamed at. Most of the day. Sorry. I did get a pee break at one point, and I texted you that I'd be here late. I didn't get a reply, so I took my chances that you weren't too pissed off to still hire me. Thanks for not making me chase down my father when he peeled out. That may have been awkward."

Frowning, I pulled out my phone. "I didn't get a… oh. Dammit. Here it is." I scrolled through the rather lengthy message. "I see. Sorry for not replying—I went to bed early."

"Cold," he acknowledged with a nod.

"Yeah. Sorry if this comes off as intrusive. My head is too foggy to be anything but blunt at the moment. You called me for this job. Could your personal business not have been taken care of that same day?"

He slumped down, lowering his head. "I thought it had been. I thought I had done what I was told… Okay, I'm going to be blunt as well," he stated, looking up at me. "I was told to get a job, so I called you. As it turns out, this wasn't what my parents had in mind, so there were… words. It's kind of humiliating, and more than a little ridiculous that I'm so under their thumb that I have to fight over working at a summer camp. It's a coming of age thing that should have happened a year ago, but I'm lame that way. It's just easier to agree with them most times."

"So, they spent a full day screaming at you? Over this job?" I asked incredulously. I had expected a flippant excuse from him, not a confession like that. If I hadn't witnessed Dr Cullen's angry departure, I would be certain this was an act. It was still possible… _stay professional about this…_

"This, and my life in general," he explained. "I didn't know it would be the entire day, or I wouldn't have committed to coming yesterday. My dad got called into work. He told me I had to do some stuff for my mother, so I did. Then she told me that I had to wait for him to come home, so I did. By the time they figured out they weren't winning this one, he refused to drive me out here. It was kind of late…"

"You couldn't drive yourself? Once you won, I mean." So much for making this a professional discussion, I chastised myself for allowing my sarcasm to come out.

"Car's in the shop. It's being dropped off for me once they're done with it. I was at their mercy, getting here. I am sorry. So much for this being abridged."

Smartass attitude was scattered here and there, but his apology and explanations did seem sincere. "One thing I thought of, after we spoke on the phone—you said your family goes on vacation?"

He cringed at the mention of it. "Yeah, well… not me this year. I have a feeling I've seen the last of family vacations. You've got me for the whole summer. Aren't you fortunate?"

I chuckled, understanding his remark was meant to be a joke, not a cocky declaration. "You're the fortunate one! You get to spend the entire summer in rainy Washington! Yay!"

He started laughing along with me. "Such enthusiasm—it's great. Do you keep this up the whole summer?"

"I'm starting a trend," I quipped.

Edward's eyebrow rose. "A trend?"

Smiling widely, I reached for my tea. "It's a personal thing. Once upon a time, I received an anonymous message to smile. It's kind of stuck with me. If things get tough, I use it as my mantra. Yes, it usually keeps me going all summer long. How fortunate for you!" I teased him in return. "Ohhhh! This tea is really good. Soothing on the throat."

"Mm-hmm. There's more in a thermos in the kitchen. You get motivation from unknown sources, huh? Inspirational."

"It was. It was sweet, and perfectly timed." I set my mug down, preparing for business. We had gotten off track. "Okay, a couple more things I wanted to speak with you about… Your phone. I've seen you on it several times today. I'm not saying you have to be cut off from the outside world, but let's not make that a habit, all right?"

He nodded firmly. "It won't be, I swear. This job was last minute. I think everyone knows I'm not available for random bullshit now."

"Good. Thanks. Just one more thing, and then you can pick up on the random bullshit, if so desired." I offered him a friendly smile. "A situation was brought to my attention, and I wanted you to be aware of it, as well as our rules regarding relationships here. There is never to be a relationship beyond that of a mentor-slash-leader between our counsellors and campers."

His jaw dropped, and he frowned in shock. "I would never—"

"I'm not suggesting you have, or would. This is my own fault, because I allowed the two older campers on spring break to get a little closer to us than normal, simply because there was such an age difference between them and the other kids. It's time for us to pull back now that it's more balanced. We shouldn't show favouritism at all—"

"Jessica? Is that who we're talking about?"

So he was aware… "Yes."

"I'm not… I don't…" He stopped and blew out a long breath.

"Edward, it's not your fault. It's to be expected, really. You're fairly close in age. It would be stupid to think a sixteen year-old girl wouldn't develop a crush on you. It's good that we've caught it very early on, and we'll all keep an eye on it. You won't be left alone to deal with her. We should just take a step back, and not treat her any differently than the other kids. Hopefully that will dissuade her."

He nodded enthusiastically. "Good. Thanks. I uh… look, Bella, the last thing I want here is girl trouble. I'm here to work, period. You don't have to worry about anything inappropriate coming from me, because trust me; I do not need the problems that come along with it. Girls equal trouble for me. I'm off them. I'll step waaaaaay back. Believe me."

After he left, I sipped on my tea and contemplated the strange mix of emotions I was feeling. It was a huge relief that he didn't cop a smug attitude, knowing that he was affecting the young girls as he was. I believed that he didn't want the stud moniker slapped on him, and I trusted that he wouldn't cross any lines. The problem was, there was this feeling of disappointment that accompanied my relief. He was off girls.

Why would that concern me? He's just a kid… practically. But a thoughtful one. The tea was really nice. Soothing. As I did every time I was feeling sorry for myself, or just down in general, I pulled out the card that had been left in my locker one dreary day at Forks High a few months after Mom had died.

'_Your smile is trending'_ was printed above a smiling sun face. Inside read, _'I smile every time I see you smile'_, followed by a written note by the anonymous gifter: _'You'll smile again. Brighter days are ahead.' _

"I miss you, Mom," I said aloud, as I did every time I looked at the card. And then, as I did every time as well, I held it to my heart. And smiled.

* * *

_A/N ~ He's back! So you can't hate on me for dragging it out. ;) Amazed that so many readers got to this with the wonkiness of the site this past week. I didn't even get my update notice for the last chapter. *shrugs* We'll see if it's any better now. Thanks for reading/reviewing/messaging. Very cool. Puts me in my happy place. xx ~ SR _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Rain On Me**_

**Chapter 4**

True to his word, when Edward wasn't hidden in the kitchen, or slaving away with Peter, he glued himself to the other counsellors, and had even begun getting more involved with the boys. Even though we encouraged a non-segregated camp that discouraged heavy boy versus girl activities, it made me smile when Emmett told me the boys did a nightly round of his Ten Fingers game before lights out, in an attempt to get to know everyone that first week. Boys didn't normally take to games like that. And for someone who claimed to dislike children, it was an odd thing for Edward to choose to do each night.

The one night it was dry enough, Edward parked himself at the campfire between Jasper and Seth, a shy boy who never said too much to anyone. Edward elicited a few smiles from the boy when he'd duck his head to speak to him quietly. I wasn't buying the 'I hate kids' act. At all.

The first week was over before his car was delivered. I saw the tow truck drive into the lot from the office, and went out to direct him to a good spot to drop it. The driver insisted that he had to give the keys to no one except Edward, so I called him. And then sent a text message when he didn't pick up. Nothing. I knew he was working with Peter at the storage building, so I called Peter to tell Edward to get his ass down to the parking lot.

"Sorry!" he called out as he jogged up from the other side of the camp. "My phone's turned off. It was distracting. Can you do me a favour, and park it where you want it? I'm covered in wood shavings and mud." He motioned for the driver to hand the keys over to me while he looked through the paperwork.

"Runs perfectly," I commented when I got out. "You must be happy to have it back."

He snorted as he took his keys back. "Thrilled. It just cost me over two grand."

"What the hell? It looks new! What could have gone wrong with it?"

Extracting his phone with a wry grin, he turned it on. "Recognize this?"

I gasped at the picture he showed of his shiny silver Volvo, smashed in. "Ooooh. Yikes. You weren't hurt?"

His eyes flashed to me, seemingly surprised by my question. "No. You're the first to ask that, oddly."

What the hell? Did his parents not care about him at all? "Hurts the bank account more, I guess. At least you've got it back, safe and sound. You must be happy about that."

He shrugged. "I couldn't care less, really. That was a portion of the scream-fest the day I was supposed to be here. I wanted to trade it in for a beater and be done with it."

"Not your dream car?" I asked, more than a bit surprised. The typical spoiled kid would be arguing about paying for the repairs, not arguing to get rid of it.

"Do I look like a shiny silver Volvo kind of guy? Really?" His frown turned to a grin, and he started laughing. "Stupid Volvo."

"Would you rather have Daddy's car?"

His laughter stopped as he looked chagrined. "Fuck no… that… no. Just no. I guess it was too much to hope that no one noticed it when I got dropped off. I know he only brought me in his Porsche to draw attention. He could have taken the SUV, but he had to show off. It's obnoxious. Please don't judge me by my daddy's choice in cars." His smirk was back, and I believed he didn't want his role as spoiled rich kid.

"That's what you needed a last minute job for? A car you hate?"

"Stupid shiny Volvo," he chuckled.

"There was a lot of damage… but you weren't hurt? Unbelievable! How did you manage that?"

He shook his head, turning away from me. "Super long, super stupid story—"

"About the stupid Volvo," I finished for him with a grin. "Sounds like it brings you bad luck."

"You have no idea. But hey, maybe my luck is changing, huh?"

His attitude certainly was. He was no longer sullen and combative. As the days went on, everyone seemed to compete for time with him. Edward was like a magnet, and every one of us were loose ball bearings rebounding off of each other just to get to him. I wasn't excluding myself from that—I was just as drawn to him for inexplicable reasons. I always got a thrill when he'd be talked into a Ten Finger round, too. Every little bit of information he revealed about himself fed my desire to know more about him. It was silly, really. In conversation, he was open enough. I could ask him anything I wanted to know, and he would probably tell me at least the abridged version. I was certain he was telling Emmett and Jasper details—every day the three of them seemed more like brothers than co-workers. Sharing rooms in a cabin would do that, I suppose. I hated that I was envious of their closeness because I knew it had everything to do with Edward.

x - x - x

The first day it was warm enough to actually attempt swimming, all of the kids chose to do so. I enlisted every guide, including Edward, to have extra eyes watching them in the water. We had to do our test swims so that we'd known everyone's abilities. I was filling out some paperwork when I overheard a conversation between the guys.

"Showtime," Jasper drawled. "And it's all for you."

There was a groan and a "Jesus!" hissed out. "We can't let her walk around like that."

"Are you gonna tell her?"

I was concentrating on the mumblings that followed, not realizing they were getting nearer until suddenly, Edward was right behind me. He squatted down behind the rock I sat on to speak to me quietly. I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Bella, um… could you maybe make a suggestion to one of the girls? If Jazz or I do it, we'll just look like perverts for noticing, but I guarantee that every boy here has already noticed—no matter what their age."

His eyes were trained the ground in front of us, as though he were afraid to look up. "Jessica?" I guessed in a whisper. I sighed when he nodded slightly. What now? It didn't take long for me to spot her—every boy's head was turned in one direction, all aimed at the girl wearing barely anything. "Oh, what the…? Why would she wear that here?"

"Sorry," Edward mumbled against my ear. I didn't know if I was more annoyed with Jessica for exposing herself that way, or for putting Edward in an uncomfortable situation. She definitely needed to be dealt with immediately. Several of the boys had already headed for the cover of the water in the lake with its cooling powers to help ease their own embarrassing situations.

"Christ!" I hissed as Edward snickered. I smiled at his sympathetic grin before standing up. He passed me a spare t-shirt and wished me luck.

I pulled her from the group to quietly explain why a sense of modesty was essential in a group setting like this. She argued there was nothing wrong with her body, and it was wrong to make her feel like she had to cover it. Alice relieved me by taking her back to the cabin to search for a more appropriate swimsuit.

x - x - x

That night, we gathered in the common area of the counsellors' cabin for a rehash of the day after the kids were all in bed. Of course, her show was brought up.

"So… it was pretty cold out at the lake today, wasn't it?" Emmett quipped to kick things off.

Alice tossed a pillow at him. "Pig. You were in the water doing tests. You shouldn't have even noticed."

"Hello? Her nipples could have poked him from the beach!" Rosalie said defensively.

"Darlin', there's no way anyone could have missed that. They weren't even directed at Emmett. If Ed hadn't hid behind Bella, he'd have gotten an eye put out for sure! That was her intention with the two inch patches of fabric on strings."

"Point made," I said dryly.

"Literally," Emmett roared.

Rosalie shook her head. "A little girl with a woman's body is a dangerous thing."

"Speaking of… whoever's on watch tonight should get out there," I commented. As counsellors, we shared a cabin—girls' rooms on one side of the common room and boys' on the other. However, we took turns taking the bed by the door in each of the campers' cabins as a security measure.

"Shit… I think it's my turn," Emmett groaned. "Know how much whacking off is being done in there?"

"Ew! Disgusting!" Alice turned up her nose.

"It's a fact of life, baby. And as much as I'm not looking forward to going in there, Edward's got the real shit end of the stick—laundry day tomorrow! There'll be some pre-starched sheets for sure!"

Everyone laughed at his expense as he buried his head in his hands. He hadn't said a word throughout our discussion. I hung back to talk to him when everyone else got up to leave.

"You handled that well today. Thanks. You were right to bring it to my attention. Rose, Alice, and I will deal with anything like that involving her. I hope you feel comfortable coming to me."

"Jasper said that suit was for my benefit. I hope you don't believe that. I'm not encouraging her in any way."

Taking a seat beside him on the couch, I rested my hand on his back. "_That,_ I know for a fact. I know it's all her. This makes you uncomfortable though… _I'm_ sorry about that. I could have a talk with her—"

"God, no!" He sat up and turned his head to face me. "No, please… that would make it worse. Just let me try to work it out. I've already figured out that ignoring her altogether isn't an option."

"She just tries harder for your attention," I noted.

"Exactly. I have a feeling it's a game to her. If you go to her about a crush, she'll sneak around to get to me, and that'll be ten times worse."

I frowned, nodding in agreement. "You're right. How did you get so smart? A lot of church crushes?" I asked lightly.

Edward snickered as he sat back. My arm followed him and draped across the back of the couch. I tucked my legs under and sat on them so I could face him as I waited for a reply. I knew him well enough to know when one would come in some form. "No. Dealing with kiddie crushes to this extent is new. I just know that when a girl wants something, she can be really persistent. And I'm prone to stupidity around persistent girls. I wouldn't do anything with her… I'm just saying… it's uncomfortable."

"Edward, are you attracted to her?" I asked softly.

"Not in the least. This is my job. And I've got a massive bill to pay. I can't afford to have you fire me. I wouldn't put you in that situation anyway." He paused to grin at me. He had to know how charming he came off when smiled that way with his eyes all full of mischief. "Honestly, if she's going to hang herself out like that all summer, I'm sure I'll end up taking a look. I'm not gay. But she's a kid…"

_So are you,_ I thought wryly. And that doesn't prevent me from fantasizing now and then. Was I fantasizing? Certainly, I had noticed what a good-looking guy he was, but fantasies of him? I withdrew my arm, hugging myself as I struggled to bury the current fantasy of weaving my fingers through his hair just then. He had removed his ball cap, and hair had fallen onto his forehead.

"Even if we were the same age, she wouldn't be someone I'd be interested in. I hate girls that try too hard. Anyway, like I said to you earlier, I'm not looking to get involved with a girl in any way right now. They go hand-in-hand with stupid Volvos. Bad luck."

"Bad break-up?" The minute it was out, I regretted it. I was crossing the line with my employee.

He didn't seem to be put off in the least, responding instantly. "I can't even claim that. They just… mess with me. They draw out my foolishness, and I do stupid things. For example, I've spent the past year pretending to still be with a girl I dated in high school."

I didn't ask for further information, but he offered it when I tilted my head to the side.

"I'm not hung up on her. It wasn't working—it was an amicable split. It's a long—"

"Long story," I recited along with him. "I know. You sure have a lot of those. But I don't want to be one of those persistent girls that you hate, so I won't nag you for more information than you're willing to put out there."

His mouth opened, as though he was about to speak, but he closed it and smiled at me instead. After a moment, he went for it. "I… You're not anything like those girls. I think that I've developed a tendency to say too much, that's all. I'm slowly learning that just because I feel something doesn't mean I have to express it. I suppose that means my parents were right about one thing. Dammit." He chuckled sardonically and rolled his eyes. "I _can _keep things to myself, and it won't kill me. It may actually make life easier."

I took a moment to process that before responding. It was the first time I'd seen him act insolent since the spring, and I found myself wondering if he'd done a lot of growing up, or if I'd just misread him in those early days. Knowing him better, I now saw it as his way of making light of his own issues. I understood, completely. If I were to just blurt out the mixed up feelings I was having about him, for instance… well, that wouldn't make life easier in any way.

"You know, some things _are_ better left unsaid, but there is something to be said about getting things off your chest as well. I'm a good listener, if you can't curb your tendency to spill it." We smiled at each other and I gave the back of his hand a pat as I stood up. "If you ever want to talk, you can come to me about anything. Just putting that out there…"

"Thanks," he chuckled. "Noted."

"Good night, Edward," I called from the doorway.

He was already headed for his side of the cabin's bedrooms. "Keep smiling, Bella."

I stopped in my tracks, spinning around only to see him turn the corner and disappear. Hearing those words made my heart do double-time. It was pounding away in my chest. It instantly made me think of my card, and that drew me to think of how I'd already acknowledged he had the ability to sooth me just as that anonymous message had for years. In reality, I barely knew him either. He flipped between spoiled smartass and broken little boy so fast there was no reason why I should be attracted to him. Maybe it wasn't attraction so much as concern.

_Right… because when he does that flirtatious thing with his eyes and his crooked little grin, he totally looks like a lost child… not._ I flopped down across my bed and tried to clear the sultry image from my mind. _He's an employee. And he's too young. And… he's totally not interested anyway… _

_But that smile of his…_

I couldn't help but smile over that image. He had a way of cheering me with the slightest grin. Maybe it wasn't him, it was merely being at Eclipse that made me feel good. And yet, I found myself feeling fortunate to have two reasons to be cheerful. It was like he was a new gift—a living boost to my spirits. A live soother for my heart.

And _that_ was trouble.

* * *

_A/N ~ How can they not be friends working with such a tight little group? A little one-on-one time next up. ;) Possibly later in the week? Thanks for reading! xx ~ SR_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Rain On Me**_

**Chapter 5**

The more Edward interacted with the others, the more interesting he became. He drew Seth out of his shell, and the little boy had the most adorable giggle. I couldn't help but laugh along every time I heard it. Edward convinced Jake to be Seth's camp buddy, and that was helping too. Seth idolized the older boy, and he and Jake became like brothers. No one messed with him, or excluded Seth from anything.

Several of the girls developed crushes on my male counsellors. Thinking back to my days as a camper, none of the guys were as good-looking as the ones I'd selected as my staff. What did that say about me? It wasn't only the kids who were crushing—Alice dedicated her heart and soul to Jasper, unbeknownst to him, and Emmett was respectfully courting Rosalie. I was jealous of both budding relationships, knowing that the growing feelings I had for Edward could never be realized. Maybe I was still bitter over my relationship that had fallen apart in the spring. Maybe I had a thing for desiring guys that I shouldn't.

I was also aware that I was reverting to the mindset of a teenaged girl every time Jessica flirted with him. I didn't harbour the protective feelings I'd once had—I simply wanted to bitch slap her and tell her to stay the hell away from my guy. He wasn't mine to claim, however, and she was a sixteen year-old girl in my care. I had a private talk with her about respecting herself, and being cautious around boys so that she wouldn't get herself into something she couldn't handle. I had faith in my three male counsellors, but not all guys would ignore her age if she came on as strong as she did with Edward. I distinctly got the impression that she was not pleased with me after our talk. She was a typical teen who felt invincible and worldly. I believe she also picked up on my jealousy and amped up her Edward time, though she did keep herself covered and she did respect the space barrier I'd insisted on when she talked to him.

I caught Jessica and Lauren watching Edward loading his car with empty food totes. He was doing a supply run for Charlotte. I couldn't help but notice how fit he looked, as well. When he had arrived opening day, he was pale and looked thinner than I had recalled in spring. Now, he had a touch of colour from the odd sunny day we had, but not so much that it didn't stand out when his cheeks reddened. All of the physical work Peter had him doing had toned up his muscles very nicely, too. He looked healthy, and much more at ease than when I'd first met him. I wondered if being away from his parents had anything to do with that. I also wondered if his parents were his only source of unhappiness. Emmett had commented on his 'girl troubles', indicating that not only that they talked about it, but that it was still a concern for Edward.

On a whim, I charged towards the parking lot as Edward closed his trunk. "Hey! Mind if I catch a ride with you? I have to go into town myself—we may as well carpool. Can you give me a minute?"

"Yeah?" he replied with a grin. "Sure, I'll wait for you, Bella. No problem."

Locating Rosalie, I informed her that I was going with Edward, and asked her to let the others know. Then I made a pit stop at our cabin, ran a brush through my hair, gargled, and reapplied deodorant. We couldn't wear anything scented out here, or the bugs would eat us alive. If I couldn't smell good, at least I wouldn't smell bad in the close confines of Edward's car.

Lauren and Jessica had gotten bolder in my absence, and were talking to Edward while he waited. He was leaning against his car, hands in his pockets, and his chin tucked against his chest.

"Girls? Rosalie is waiting for you by the fire pit. Please find her, and behave while we're gone." I kept my tone light, but ensured there was enough sternness in there to let them know I wasn't fooling around.

"When are you coming back?" Jessica asked directly.

"When our errands are done," I retorted.

"If we're not back in a few hours, that means I've whisked her away to a private island. Don't hold dinner."

Both girls stood with their mouths gaping, and I couldn't help but do an internal 'whoop' over his remark. _Oh to be on a private island with him…_

"Miss Swan?" He grinned at me as he held the passenger door open.

"Thank you, Mr Cullen." I held back on the face-splitting grin I wanted to give him as I got in, though it did pop out watching him jog around the front to reach his side of the car. Once inside, he took his ball cap off and ran his fingers through his mop of hair before reaching for his seatbelt. He tossed the cap into the back seat and started the engine.

"So, what do you need to get?"

I froze. I'd figured I would have the whole ride to come up with something. "Socks. I'm out of socks."

He squinted at me as he chuckled. "Okay. Well, Charlotte gave me a list of locations to hit up in Port Angeles, can you get socks there? We could circle around and hit Forks on the way back if you need to go home."

"I'm sure Port Angeles will have socks," I mumbled. "Can I put some music on?" I reached for it as he did, our fingers colliding as the sounds of Nirvana filled the car. "Old school," I grinned.

"I love this song. It can't go unsung…" And he sang 'About A Girl', loudly. "_I need an easy friend, I do! With an ear to lend, I do… think you fit this shoe, I do! But you have a clue…_ sorry. It's out of my system now. We can turn this down."

I sighed at the loss of his singing. He was fabulous. "You and Rose should team up. She's a huge Nirvana fan." I could already picture him at the campfire, singing along as Rosalie strummed her guitar.

"No shit? If she's got good taste in music, why does she only play those ridiculous kiddie songs?"

"Because it's _summer camp_, Edward!" I chastized him with a laugh. "I know you claim to dislike kids, but were you never a child yourself?"

He smirked and went quiet on me, lost in thought or just caught up in the song—I couldn't tell. The sound of his voice startled me when he spoke again.

"You're a real camp girl, huh? Loved it so much, you had to buy it?"

I gazed over at him. His profile was beautiful—yes, beautiful. He turned slightly, and smiled. Stunning.

"I'm not mocking you. I think it's great that you own your own business so young."

"I'm not so young…" And here we go, acknowledging the age difference. Finally. I wondered how old he thought I was.

He snorted. "I don't know what your family's life expectancy is, but to me, twenty-two is young."

Huh. He did know my age… almost. I had another couple of months to go before he'd be right. "How do you know I'm twenty-two?"

"I did the math." He tapped at his temple. "I'm not just a pretty face, you know. You were still in Forks High when my family moved here."

I rolled the window down to get some air. I knew I was blushing, and hoped I could pass it off on the heat in the car. In truth, I was wondering if he could read my mind. Stupid.

"I didn't think you'd realize I knew you before spring camp. There was no reason for you to know me. I was just a kid… a really awkward one, at that. So, you went to U-Dub?"

"Yeah. Seattle isn't glamorous, but it's not Forks," I grinned.

"My sentiments exactly. I wanted to get further away, myself. Seattle was all I could negotiate since I wasn't willing to fully cooperate."

An eyebrow lifted in interest. "You're going to U-Dub next year?"

"Mm-hmm. Second year. I was there last year too."

Why hadn't I seen him around campus? The age difference wasn't as vast as I'd thought. And maybe the age difference wouldn't matter so much if we weren't co-workers as well.

"Again, no reason for you to be aware of that. I didn't send out notices when I arrived in the city or anything. Maybe I should have."

"You could have negotiated a welcoming party to the big city?" I teased. "Where did you want to go?"

"Anywhere but Forks," he chuckled. "I could have gone to Dartmouth, if I'd agreed to pre-med. I don't want to be a doctor. My father disagrees."

Ah. Makes sense. "What do you want to be?"

"Honestly? I don't have a clue. I was so focused on not being my father, I haven't figured out who I _am_ quite yet. Scary."

"Having a career path doesn't make you know who you are. I never planned to own a summer camp, but I've always wanted to be a teacher. I guess, I've always _wanted_ to be my mom… but I don't know who Bella really is."

"I do. And she's perfect."

His cheeks were tinged with that lovely pink shade when I glanced at him. I couldn't acknowledge his comment without making both of us blush further, so I remained silent.

x - x - x

We hit up several stores that were written on Charlotte's list, falling back into an easy rapport. It was so simple being with Edward now that I knew him—he was pleasant, and always courteous. In an environment where no one knew us, it was nice to just be out with him and carry on as friends. When we went into the last store on the list for imperishable goods, I stopped at the front to look at a magazine rack while Edward went to collect the order Charlotte had already called in.

"Dear? Your boyfriend is trying to get your attention." The check-out lady called out to me, motioning towards the back of the store. _My boyfriend?_ I smiled, and headed towards him without correcting her.

"We can get double the amount of napkins for another $20. Do you want to?"

Even as I bargained with the manager, I felt like a giddy teenager standing next to Edward. He leaned on the counter with me as we leafed through a bulk catalogue, and every time I turned a page, my arm pressed against his. He didn't move to give us more space to maneuver, in fact, he leaned in even closer to discuss the options presented. He smelled delicious. The lack of scented products was not an issue for him. He smelled like rain. A bit outdoorsy, but not in a bad way, and a hint of cinnamon from the french toast he'd helped Charlotte make for breakfast. It was very manly on him—if cinnamon could be masculine at all. The combination was very Edward.

"Okay, I'm starving. There's no way I can make it back to camp without eating, and we still have to get your socks before picking up the last of the food. Can I take you to lunch?" Edward dropped our purchases in his back seat since the trunk was already filled, and closed the door. "Please?"

I was completely agreeable to spending more time alone with him. "Lunch would be great! But I'll buy. Business expense."

He looked like he wanted to protest something I'd said, but let it go. We grabbed some burgers and fries, and took our lunch to a bench along the coast, taking advantage of a day without rain.

"So why don't you want to be a doctor? You've said it's easier to just go along with your parents than argue—you must have a strong opinion to not follow your dad into medicine." I called up our conversation from the car as we ate.

"Blood," he replied, around a mouthful of his burger. He wiped at his mouth, and swallowed before continuing. "Sorry… I have a strong aversion to blood. The sight of it doesn't bother me; it's the smell of human blood. Everyone says I'm nuts. Blood doesn't have an odour. Well, I must be bonkers because I can smell it, and it's disgusting! Plus, I figure that profession comes with money and therefore, a holier-than-thou attitude, and I don't want to be a dick." He shrugged and stared off into the water. The waves lapping on the coast filled the silence as I considered his reasoning. "What about you? You obviously don't want to be too wealthy, choosing teaching as a profession… is the camp so that you can supplement? Or does it help pay tuition?"

I chuckled sardonically. "The camp makes enough to cover the cost of running it. Period. I make no money from it at all."

"Strictly nostalgia, Camp Girl?" He teased with a grin. "The only reason to buy a summer camp in rainy Washington."

"It's actually for my mom. She died a few years ago. Dad insisted that I inherit her insurance money. They already had a college fund set up for me, and I didn't want to waste the money on frivolous things… she loved the woods. She loved the whole experience of summer camp. Eclipse is a place where I feel my mom the strongest—in my heart, because that's all I have of her." I had never actually voiced my reasoning before, and I had no idea it would flow out as it had. One minute we're joking around, and the next, I'm dumping some heavy shit that I simply did not talk about.

Edward set his burger down and got off the bench, kneeling in front of me. "Come here." He held his arms out to me, and I fell into them without a thought. He held onto me for what seemed like hours, stroking my hair from time to time, and then my back before releasing me. He said nothing else, but I had never felt more comforted. The healing powers of my rainy summer camp couldn't begin to compete with how I felt in his arms.

"What was that for?" I asked softly when he returned to the bench and his meal.

"You're a good person, Isabella Swan. Your parents have had every reason to be proud of you. I'm sorry about your mom." He had lowered his voice. His tone was respectful and comforting all at once. "It happened just after we moved here. I remember the accident. I remember you being so sad when you came back to school. I don't know how I would feel—losing a parent—but I figure your parents would be a much greater loss than mine. It's not right that she was taken from you so soon."

Tears pooled in my eyes as I was overwhelmed by his gesture, and words. No one had ever been able to console me—they'd never found the words to express how I felt. Somehow, he had. With just a few words, he had said the exact right thing. "Your parents are idiots if they're not proud of you." The instant the words came out, I grimaced. "Sorry… that was inappropriate and downright offensive. I don't even know them—"

He laughed as he balled up his food wrappers. "Somehow, it feels like you've got a pretty good grasp of them. I'm not offended. Tell me about Eclipse. It's your place of solace, am I right?" He smiled when I nodded with enthusiasm. "Then tell me everything about the place that puts a smile on your face—even in the rain."

"Well, it's the camp Mom went to—she's a local girl. Never got out of Forks. She sent me there as well. I think I loved it because she did. I hadn't intended to follow so closely in her footsteps, but when she was gone, Dad suggested I do just that, and so I signed up to be a counsellor—just like she had done." I paused, debating on whether or not to tell him about the rain. It wasn't something I had ever mentioned to anyone. Not even Dad knew.

I offered a half-smile, and the look I got in return encouraged me on. "The location is perfect for me. It guarantees more rainy days than not."

"Embracing your heritage?" He was teasing, but not maliciously.

"The day of the accident… it was beautiful. Sunny. Clear. Very mild. A perfect day—"

Edward groaned softly as he scrunched up his face. "I'm sorry—"

I shrugged, chuckling so as not to sob. "I know it's not normal to associate weather with trauma, but nothing bad ever happened on rainy days. It was the one day it didn't, that changed my life." I shrugged my shoulders once more, wiping the tears from my eyes. There it was. "Anyway, even with the rain, camp wasn't comforting that first summer. The buildings were old and falling apart. The routines were stale. Camp Pleasant Beaver just wasn't what it used to be—"

Edward held his hand up as he choked on his drink. "Sorry… say again?"

Blood flooded into my cheeks as I knew exactly what he was referring to. We had mocked the name for years as kids, but it just rolled off my tongue without thinking. "Camp. Pleasant. Beaver," I repeated. "After the lake. And the town—"

"Yeah, yeah… I get it!" His stifled laughter exploded at that point, and he bent over as he let it all out. "Sorry… I shouldn't laugh…"

"Yeah. You should. The name was the first thing to go, trust me."

"A shame to let a pleasant beaver fall apart," he teased, still wracked in laughter.

"There's nothing you can say that I haven't already heard. It was always a name that begged ridicule."

"Beaver should be maintained if it's expected to be pleasant!" he cracked as he fell to the ground laughing, and I was close to following. "A dilapidated beaver is simply tragic..."

"Okay! So that's new!" We laughed until our stomachs ached, and when he started to get up, I pushed him back down, and he laughed some more. I wanted to hear his laugh all day, every day.

He leaned back on his arms, legs bent in front of him, and then nudged my foot with his own. "We should go get your socks before we forget."

The sun was hitting him with a momentary break in the clouds, so he sheltered his eyes with his hand as he gazed up at me. He looked amazingly beautiful. It gave me a new appreciation for non-rainy days. "Your hair is so awesome in the sun," I remarked. "I don't even know what colour to call it, but it's awesome."

"What does my hair have to do with your socks?"

"Absolutely nothing," I chuckled. I leaned forward and brushed a lock of the indescribable hair from his forehead. "Forget the socks. I just wanted an excuse to come out with you for the day." And there _that_ was. I held my breath waiting for him to react to my confession. I hoped he would laugh again—take the pressure off the comment that was hanging _and_ make me smile again. Anything but awkward silence.

Instead of laughing, or avoiding it altogether, he inched his butt along the ground so that he was sitting between my legs. Smiling up at me, he took my hand. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard. I don't want to go back now, but we still have to get the meat from the butcher. Charlotte arranged for pick-up at two. I can't be late. And the food can't sit in the car."

I groaned, feeling exactly the same. "Stupid food," I mumbled.

"In the stupid Volvo," he said quietly. He didn't make a move to stand up, and I couldn't until he moved, unless he wanted a face full of…

"Pleasant Beaver…" he snickered again as he dropped his head onto my lap.

I took the opportunity to run my fingers through his hair. It felt like silk. And the sounds he made when I touched him made me want to bury both hands in it. I wondered what it would feel like to be like this with him all the time. Would I ever just think of him as Edward, and not as a guy several years younger than me? _Though, second year of college... hmm... he's a bit older than I'd thought he was. _

"We should go," he whispered before he lifted himself off the ground. He held his hand out to help me up, and I took it. When he didn't release it, I laced my fingers through his for the stroll to the stupid Volvo. We took our time getting there.

* * *

_A/N ~ Sorry, I was a total fail in replying to any comments last week, or updating. Real life was not playing nice with me at all. BUT... now you have it. Bella is 21. Edward, not sooooo much younger. She really is being silly about the whole thing.  
I shall do my best to get the next chapter fixed up to update again this week. We hear from Edward next. *crosses fingers for a better week*. Thanks for sticking with me! ~ SR_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Rain On Me**_

**Chapter 6**

_**Edward**_

Isabella Swan was my first crush, in retrospect. She was the first girl I saw when we moved to Forks. I saw her jogging on the roadside, and she certainly made Forks a hell of a lot more interesting to me. I was never comfortable at school. The work was easy, if not tedious. The social aspect of it… not so much. I didn't get other kids, and they didn't get me. I spent a lot of time listening in, and observing without too much interacting.

Bella was popular. Everyone knew her. Everyone liked her. She had a smile that seemed more real to me than anything in the world. It was just… genuine. Growing up I had first-hand experience with grand illusions. My parents were all about appearances. There was very little about them that wasn't based on posturing and snobbery.

Bella Swan was the opposite. She exhibited everything I admired in a person. Not that I _knew_ her. But I spent a lot of time appreciating her from a distance. I knew that was all it could ever be—I never even spoke to her. She was a senior, and rumour had it that she was dating some Varsity baseball guy who had moved to Arizona over the summer, and was being scouted for the Diamondbacks. There was no way she would even notice an awkward kid like me. She was nice to look at, however. She had provided me with some fantastic dreams.

A month or so after school started, tragedy struck. Her mother died in a car accident, and Bella's smile died too. It killed me to see her so distraught. She'd lost her mom, and her spark. What she didn't lose, was my affection for her. I spent the remainder of the year admiring her, worrying about her, adoring her from afar. By the time she left for university, she was smiling once more. It was a shell of her old smile, but it was there. I silently wished her well, and carried on with my own shell of a life.

I never thought I'd see her again on a regular basis, let alone actually spend time with her. But here I was, working for her… seeing that smile each and every day. Yes, my crush returned—only this time, it was more than a crush. And it was very bad timing. I didn't need the heartache or the complication of dealing with my parents over another girl. And yet… my pulse raced when I heard Bella admit to lying, just to spend time with me. I wasn't so gangly anymore, or socially awkward. Could she possibly be interested in me?

As we walked back to my car—at a snail's pace, at best—my mind wandered back to her talking about the anonymous message that kept her inspired. I had forgotten all about stuffing a card in her locker until she mentioned that. I couldn't even remember what was printed on the card, only that it reminded me of her smile, and it seemed the perfect thing to cheer her up—if that was even possible. Was it possible it was _my_ message that she spoke of? It was too much to hope for, that I'd had an impact on her life in any way, so I focused on the fact that she was right beside me. Her fingers were wrapped around mine, and she leaned against me lightly as we walked together. Best. Day. Ever.

"Should we take the most direct route, or the long way home?" I asked once we were buckled in outside the butcher's. I really didn't want to go back to camp just yet. After a year of watching Isabella smile from a distance, having her right there, laughing _with_ me, was beyond heaven for me. Screw the food in the back of the car. It was in a cooler anyway.

"Long way. You can sing to me some more," she said softly as she rested her head back.

I smiled as I headed for the highway that would take us through Forks and around to the camp. "Before I morph into Cobain for my encore, I wanted to thank you for giving me the opportunity to work for you. I know that it was a parental scheme, so I hope you weren't too pissed about taking on a spoiled, rich kid."

She snorted beside me. "Oh, I was. But I got over it. My dad's a really good judge of character, so I knew he wouldn't send me someone who was too horrific. What did you do, anyway? You never really elaborated on the property damage thing."

Oh shit. I was willing to tell her everything back in the spring. It would have been embarrassing, but I had wanted to be straight forward with her in case she didn't want me working for her. If she had pressed for details at all, I would have told her. Now… I didn't know how much to divulge. It had gotten more complicated since then. "Property damage… yeah…"

"Hey, if it's too personal, I understand."

"Most of the damage was to the car, actually. The stupid Volvo. The rest involved a sign in front of the church."

"Ah! The reason you're banned."

"Not exactly…" I risked a glance at her. Seeing her open, trusting face spurred me on. I would tell her anything she wanted to know. "I'm banned from the church because I used to date the reverend's daughter."

A small sound came from Bella, and then nothing.

"We dated throughout most of high school," I continued. "I think I told you about her before. My parents thought it was great—doctor's kid with the reverend's kid. Perfect. It looked good—respectable. I liked her… cared for her. It fit, I guess. It's not like I was a social butterfly. She was quiet, just like me."

"That's why you spent so much time at the church, I take it. With your dislike of children, it could only have been for a girl." Her voice was soft. There was a hint of gentle mocking there, but nothing mean-spirited.

I snickered at her observance. "You nailed it. It's not even that I dislike children... I just don't know what to do with them! They freak me out."

"They feel otherwise. The kids love you at camp."

"See? I don't get that. I watch other people with little kids and I don't know how they do it. I don't know how to talk to kids. I never have. It's funny, you made a comment before about me never being a kid myself... I think you nailed that, too. Really, I never have been. I was groomed from a very young age to behave in a particular manner. My parents talked to me, but I don't ever recall them playing with me. And none of the kids at school acted the way I was expected to. It threw me off. I could sit and talk to a neurosurgeon, but not a fellow first-grader. They were intimidating! Still are!"

"Aw, I bet you were one of those little guys who were all properly dressed—always had a cute little suit that fit, with neatly combed hair—"

"Ugh! Don't even get me started on the hair! I refuse to let a comb even near it at this point. Now that I have the option, I'm not about to struggle to tame it. Though I do need a good trimming." I glanced in the mirror to see how bad it was. It was disastrous, of course.

"I like it like this. I have no idea what you look like with shorter hair, but this suits you. It's nice to play with."

It was nice having it played with… "Anyway, I was expected to interact with the kids at church, so I did. I'm expected to now, at camp." Looking to my side, I noticed Bella had her head down, and her cheeks were rosy. I wasn't trying to embarrass her, but I had to comment on her hair-playing remark. If it made her blush more, so be it. To me, she was always beautiful, but when colour flooded into her cheeks, it did something to me. "By the way, you may play with my hair anytime you'd like. Long or short."

Her cheeks got redder, but she smiled. And I got the best of both worlds. "I think the reason the kids flock to you is that you don't talk to them like kids. Maybe your parents were right to train you as a mini adult from birth."

"Pfft! Don't say they're right!" I groaned teasingly. "I've got this good self-pity thing going. I was wronged! It's all I know. If I have to turn around and rethink it all, I won't come out of it sane. And I'll have to ditch my snarky, rebellious stint. I was kind of enjoying being a dick."

She was snickering beside me. That meant she was smiling. I had to take a peek.

I was right.

"Why did you break up?"

Her question ruined my delight over her smile, but I answered anyway. She did ask. "We figured three years of going through the motions was enough. We made a clean break when we finished high school. We chose different universities, and agreed we'd see other people. We're still friends."

"Then why were you banned from church? If it was an agreeable split—"

"Well, that's where my stupidity comes into play. Maybe I am just a pretty face after all," I joked. "We kind of let our parents think we were still together. It made it easier than having them constantly question our social lives. We'd hang out when we were both home. It didn't seem any different than when we were dating. Our ruse blew up just prior to spring break."

"So you ran down the church sign?" Bella teased me.

I gave her a smirk. "Do you really want to know?"

"I do."

"I should warn you that I shouldn't be driving when I'm talking about this. Seriously. That's what happened to the sign."

"I don't see any signs in the way, Cullen. Let's have it."

"Okay then… I got called home for a weekend. My parents wanted to talk to me. When I arrived, they dressed me up—without touching my hair—and escorted me to the church for a little chat. It seems that my pretend girlfriend got herself pregnant. Well, she didn't actually impregnate herself… the guy she was seeing did."

"And they thought it was you? Oh no!"

"Yeah. The timing was right. They assumed it happened over Christmas break. I didn't know how the hell to respond to the accusation. Angela looked scared shitless, so I didn't want to make it worse for her by saying she was screwing some other guy."

"Did they expect you to marry her?"

"I guess… I mean, I would have, if it was mine. You're jumping ahead on me." I shot her a teasing look before turning my eyes back to the road. I really shouldn't allow distractions while driving. "They agreed to let us go and talk on our own. I was distracted when we got in the car—I mean, we were still friends. She couldn't have told me about it before then? A little warning? I was pissed. A bit jealous, too, I suppose. I dunno. Anyway, when I went to pull out, I popped it into reverse instead of drive. Backed right over the sign. It was a piece of shit, anyway. Some pressboard thing…"

She was laughing. "Oh, Edward…"

"Yeah. I almost went through the building, never mind the sign. Tore up the lawn… I believe a stone monument was involved as well. It wasn't my best moment. The parents freaked. I'd put Angela in danger. She was all right, but still… Anyway, tempers flared. My parents are always picture perfect in public, but not that night. They lost it. That's when Angela spoke out in my defence and the whole truth came out. Her parents let me off easier than mine did. I'd been lying to them for almost a year. They were insanely pissed. They loved the idea of me and Ang being high school sweethearts, and getting married someday. I think they were more into it than we were, truthfully. It seemed as though to them, I had let everyone down by _not_ being the one to knock Angela up and force the wedding sooner than they planned."

"Salt in the wound, huh?" she commented softly.

I let out a snort. "Kind of."

"Are you sure the baby's not yours?"

"Pretty sure, yeah." I had to laugh at that one.

"Yeah, I guess the timing was off…"

Breathe.

In.

Out.

"We never had sex." There. It was out.

She was silent.

I slowed the car as I turned to look at her. She was frowning.

"You were together for three years—"

"Yep."

"—and you never had sex?"

"That's right."

"Jesus."

"Exactly!" My slow, controlled breaths were gone. Embarrassment was peaking, however. "I've just told you how my parents raised me—there was no way I was going to have pre-marital sex with the reverend's daughter. Please! That would be a slap in their faces. And send me to Hell, for sure."

"Strong resolve," she remarked. "I don't know of anybody who's gone through three years in high school with the same person, and never had sex with them."

"I'm an anomaly. Definitely."

"Was the whole relationship fake?"

"Nope." The blue balls were definitely, positively, absolutely real.

"Oh."

I had to laugh at her utterance. "That's all you've got? 'Oh?' Is this horribly awkward for you? I mean, I did ask if you really wanted to know." That got her giggling again, and I relaxed. Slightly. Now that it was out, I wanted to get any jokes about it out and move on. She was smiling again. That was good.

"I could have come out with that the first day in your office. How awkward would _that_ have been? Or when I showed you the picture of the second smash-up. That one's worse!"

"I'm sorry, Edward," she said between chuckles. "I shouldn't be laughing."

I smiled across at her. "It's exactly what you should be doing, Bella. In a perfect world, you would always be laughing."

"Do I even want to know what happened to the stupid Volvo the second time around? Did you 'not impregnate' someone else?"

"Uhhhh…" I chuckled nervously.

"Don't tell me I nailed that one, too!"

"In a way…" Shit! I really didn't want to get into the details of this.

But she asked.

"Okay, the thing is, I went to Seattle with a whole new outlook. I'd grown into my limbs, I was a bit more in sync with people my own age—I hoped to start being normal, out there on my own.

"I had no idea how much people talk about sex. Honestly. It's crazy! I guess dating a church girl got me out of it in high school. It was a strange new world in Seattle. Everyone did it, and everyone talked about it. And I was raised to keep that between the parties involved. I must have had some mega virgin vibes flowing off me, because every time I went out with a group, they were trying to get me laid. It's okay, by the way—feel free to laugh."

She did. I smiled.

"I couldn't… you know, just hook up with someone. I wanted to! I mean, I really wanted to. I don't know… it didn't feel right. I figured I should at least be in a relationship. I think I was born into the wrong era, really. I don't feel comfortable with a lot of things other people take as the norm."

"I think it's sweet. Go on… please."

The breathy way she uttered those words just about killed me. I swallowed heavily and continued. "There was this girl I liked in Seattle. I really, really liked… I had my mind set on her, so I stopped going out with the 'let's get Edward laid' group and focused on her. She kind of toyed with me for a while. I thought I had a chance. And we both know I can be patient, right?" I started the laughter for her. I didn't want her to feel bad, but I knew she had to be dying to let it out.

"I saw her out one night with this douchebag. An older guy. Apparently, she'd been seeing him for a few months on the side. They went public once he broke it off with his girlfriend—yeah, he was a charmer. And she picked him over me. That was right around the time of the whole Angela's pregnant fiasco—"

"Pull over."

My head snapped around as I eased up on the gas. "What's wrong?"

"Just pull over."

I did as I was told, and Bella unbuckled her seatbelt as I pulled onto the side of the highway. "We're not supposed to stop here—"

"If we get a ticket, I'll have my dad take care of it. Come here."

Suddenly, I was in Bella's arms on the side of Highway 101, and damn… everything felt right in the world.

"What was that for?" I asked when she loosened her grip. She didn't move off of me, so I kept one arm around her as she stayed snuggled against my shoulder.

"Because _you're_ a good person, Edward Cullen. You have morals, and a heart. You're considerate, and respectful. I think you've been underappreciated."

"Thank you," I croaked out in a voice I didn't recognize.

"I also think you shouldn't be driving while you're talking about this," she quipped, poking me in the ribs. I liked that she felt comfortable with me. I really liked that she still hadn't moved off of me. Her head rested against my shoulder, and her arm was draped across my waist. Damn. It was perfect. And then it hit me… my perfect girl—the girl holding me, and telling me I was underappreciated—thought I was still a virgin. This was a pity hug.

And the start of a dilemma.

_Do I let the girl I was falling hopelessly in love with know my only sexual experience was with a girl I didn't care for in the least, in this very car, or do I lie to her and let her think I'm a pitiful, virginal kid?_

Fuck.

"Do you want the rest of the story? It sort of strays from your opinion of me." I cautioned, on the off chance that she'd let it go, and I could die from humiliation at a later time. Alone.

My perfect girl tipped her head back without removing it from my shoulder. Her breath hit my neck, and I was done for. I would tell her anything she wanted to know. I would _do_ anything she asked me to. Fuck, I would babysit every one of her campers for life if it meant I could hold her like this, and have her lips so close to me.

"Try me," she whispered, and then sang. "_You need an easy friend, you do, with an ear to lend_—listen to Kurt." Her lips pressed very softly against the edge of my jaw before she resumed her previous position. Sweet Jesus!

"Yeah, so—" My voice cracked like it hadn't since I was thirteen. I cleared my throat, and took a deep breath. "So I got the hint that she wasn't interested. Or available. Or whatever. But her sister was. And she was very persistent."

"But you don't like persistent girls," she reminded me.

"I don't, no. But when they're sitting on my lap, nibbling my ear, and uttering promises of how good I'll feel—especially when I already _know_ that I'd be feeling really fucking good if I gave in—I guess I turn into a modern, regular guy. It didn't really take much. I figured nineteen years of always doing the right thing was enough to give me one thrill. A lifetime of always doing the proper thing and all that. It was my birthday, after all."

"Oh shit…" Her arms wrapped me again. "You crashed the Volvo on your birthday?"

"Yep. Stupid Volvo."

"Was she sitting on you while you were driving?"

"Kind of… that's why I pulled over. Off the road. At the top of a hill. No one would see us up there. I guess I didn't have the emergency brake entirely locked in place. Or the movement jarred it. Whatever. The stupid Volvo rolls really damned fast."

"Oh, poor you!" I could feel her body shaking against me as she struggled to control her giggles. "How were you not hurt at all? Or did she act as your airbag on your lap?"

"Very funny, Swan. We actually… we'd moved into the back by then. When I realized it wasn't just us, the whole car was actually moving; I tried climbing over to put my foot on the brake. It's a difficult task to accomplish with your pants around your ankles."

"I'd imagine," she mused, tilting her head back again. Her hand moved up to my neck, and her fingers twirled in the hair behind my ear.

"So, are you repulsed? Not only did I have sex in my car with a girl I didn't even care about, but now I'm talking about it?"

"I dragged it out of you. I think it's okay."

"_I'm_ repulsed. Everything about it went against all that I believe in. I never thought I'd lose my virginity at nineteen, in the backseat of my car. In a car I hate! Purchased by my overbearing parents, who absolutely did not approve of the girl in question. And then I planned to lie again."

"Covering up the sex part?"

"You bet. I didn't have to imagine how they'd react for long. When the mechanic called my dad in to give him a quote, he handed over the bag of possessions they'd gathered from inside. In my haste to call for help and get rid of the stupid Volvo, I inadvertently forgot to ditch the condom wrapper."

"This car really does bring you bad luck! They flipped out, I presume?"

Suddenly, I wanted to talk. Even if my common sense told me to shut it, my mouth was already going. "_Completely_ flipped. They were appalled with my behaviour, of course. But worse, they assumed that meant I'd been lying about never sleeping with Angela, and all of that was rehashed. Do you know how humiliating it is to try to convince your parents that you were a virgin until that very night? With a girl they thought was the anti-Christ, because God, I barely knew her—and they didn't even know _of_ her, and who her parents were—and she'd let me touch her in the most intimate ways. Gasp! And the whole time, the girl in question was waiting in the next room to get a ride back to Seattle. The body shop guys got a real kick out of the whole scene.

"Looking back, my eighteenth was a much better birthday. I had a cake. And I got a kiss from my ex-pretend-girlfriend. Then again, I got the stupid Volvo, too. Maybe seventeen was better. I think I got a better kiss that year. And the cake was chocolate."

Bella sighed against my neck. It made me tingle. Everywhere. "Maybe twenty is your year."

"I can only hope." In all honesty, nineteen and one month was seriously turning out to be the best day of my life. It would be really lame to confess that, so I shut the fuck up. I hoped I wouldn't regret not shutting up sooner.

It was kind of worth the physical contact though—even if I did come to regret it. Bella felt good in my arms. And that thing she was doing with my hair made my whole body prickle. Good thing she'd made me pull over. On a flat stretch of road.

* * *

_A/N ~ Thanks so much for all the feedback. Some of the comments on that last chapter had me in stitches! :)  
Hope you enjoyed a little peek into Edward's mind. Yes, he actually SAID "gasp!" in his ending rant there. My twelve-year-old does that. I think it's hilarious. hee hee And so, you were all correct with the assumption that he was Bella's anonymous spirit booster - cliched, I know - but it's such an Edward thing to do. Thanks for reading. xx ~ SR_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N ~ Gasp! Some people actually read my author's notes. LOL! Thanks so much for your comments, and shared stories. So much fun! Thanks for reading. ~ SR_

* * *

_**Rain On Me**_

**Chapter 7**

Emmett caught us pulling into the lot at camp and summoned Jake over to help us unload the car. The four of us hauled everything through to the kitchen, and Edward began putting everything away as per Charlotte's instructions. Reluctantly, I parted with him to go check in with the other counsellors. Jessica grilled me on my day out with Edward. I fed her nothing. She stormed off in another snit. The whole while, Alice stood off to the side with a knowing little smirk that I had the urge to smudge off her face.

"What?" I sneered at her once we were alone.

"How was your day with Edward?"

"You were standing right there. You heard."

"Something's different," she stated. "You like him."

"Of course I do! Everyone likes Edward." Duh! I stopped myself with that one internal comment, and didn't roll my eyes. Just because I was falling for a teenager, didn't mean I had to revert to being one myself.

"You kissed him."

"I did not!" I hissed, astounded that she would come out with that. Was it really obvious that I was hot for him? I pulled her off into the corner, just in case someone was still near the door. "There was no kissing!" I reiterated in a whisper.

"He likes you."

"Al—"

"He does. And you like him. Why is that so hard to hear? Or are you all frustrated because you really _didn't_ kiss, and you really, _really_ want to? Ahhh! That's it!"

"Alice! Okay… I really like him. He's sweet. And thoughtful—"

"And gorgeous. Yeah, yeah. What's the problem?"

"He's a k—" I halted myself before I uttered that word. "He's younger, Alice. Obviously."

"So?"

"So? I work with kids! I'm studying to be a teacher! I can't have a relationship with a kid!"

"Hel-lo! He's younger than us; it doesn't mean he's a _kid_! I see a man when I look at him. A kinda hunky man, actually." Her giggle took hold of her as she proceeded to tease me. "Is he legal?"

"He's nineteen."

"Tap that, baby. I'm telling you."

"Alice! Please. I'm really struggling with this. Please don't turn it into a joke. Look, I got burned by the last guy I dated. I don't think I'm ready to go there again. Neither is Edward. The thing is, I care about him. _And…_ I'm attracted to him. A lot. I don't know what to do."

"Tell him," she stated, straight-faced. "Just tell him what you told me. You care about him, and you're attracted to him. I guarantee you, he's not going to be put off. I'd be shocked if he didn't say the same in return."

Twirling a piece of my hair, I thought about her statement and recalled how he'd been with me while we were out. He had seemed interested himself. And yet, he had also stated that he didn't want girl troubles—I now understood why. What would his parents think about me seducing their son? How could I get him involved in another debacle? "Why can't he be older? Or me, younger? If we were the same age, it would be a no-brainer. He's everything I want!"

"Bella!" Alice wrapped an arm around my waist and leaned her head against my shoulder. "Stop over-thinking! Just go with your heart."

I couldn't go with my heart. It had been erratic and unpredictable since I'd stepped into the stupid Volvo. The day out had been wonderful—probably my best date-that-wasn't, ever. I wanted more. More days just like that. More hugs. Definitely a kiss, or fifty. What would his kiss be like? My fingers ached to be entwined in his hair again. And more than anything, I wanted to feel his strong arms around me.

I literally ran into him when I was entering our cabin for the night. I was hoping to see him before bed. He was just on his way to do his guard duty for the boys' cabin.

He smiled as he steadied me after our collision. "Sorry, Alpha Lady."

"Why do you call me that?"

"You have this demeanour… when you're all business. Definitely dominant and in charge."

I scowled. That wasn't the impression I wanted to give Edward. "Do I come off as pushy?"

"It's not a bad thing, Bella. I'd rather know that you can take care of yourself in any situation. People tend to look at someone like yourself—small… attractive… kind-hearted—and think you'll be a push-over. It's more difficult for people to manipulate you if they go into business with you realizing you're not going to lie down for them."

Instantly, my mind went elsewhere with his words. It volleyed between envisioning lying down with him, and gushing over him saying I was attractive. As my eyes focused in on him, I realized he had just finished saying something else… and was waiting for a response. I stammered. He blushed, and looked away.

"Sorry. I… that was…"

That was what? What had he said? "That was me. I—"

"You're in business mode. And I crossed the line. I understand—"

"No! I zoned out. It was me… zoning out! Please, repeat." I stepped into his line of vision. "Please?"

He turned his eyes to me, a shy grin playing on his lips. "I was just saying I really enjoyed today… with you."

"Me too!" I grinned brightly. "A supply run has never been so much fun."

"Supply run…" The glint in his eye dulled slightly, and he heaved out a large breath. "Guess it's a good thing you zoned out," he said with a chuckle.

A sense of dread filled me. God, of all the times to daydream! "Edward, what is it? What did you say?"

His eyes flashed over my shoulder and he stepped out of the doorway, pulling me off to the side as Jasper and Emmett neared the cabin. We exchanged a few words with them before they went in. I was zoning out again, afraid that whatever it was that Edward had said would never be repeated.

"I know I've determined that I say too much, but I'm just going to put this out there. If it makes you uncomfortable, please tell me. I am capable of keeping it in. I can behave like nothing ever happened, and we'll just be boss and employee… but I'd really like to go out again. I could buy _you_ lunch next time—if you'll let me."

My thumping heart almost drowned him out, but I focused so I wouldn't miss it again. Somehow, I still felt like I had. Was he asking me out? "Outside of work, you mean?" I had to know.

He gave a slight nod. "This is me, asking you on a date. And… it's uncomfortable for you, so we'll just forget it."

"After camp." I managed to utter. "Can we wait—"

"I can wait, Bella." His smile was huge and so beautiful. "I'm good with waiting."

I nodded, feeling woozy and giddy. His smile, his eyes, his voice smooth voice… it was all so intoxicating. "It would be better if we kept business separate."

"Sure. I can do that."

We both paused, unsaid words begging to come out. The urge to touch—somehow—being stomped down.

"I should get over to the boys," he murmured. "See you in the morning."

I was glued in place. He could have moved around me, instead, he chose to brush against me, ever so lightly. His fingers reached out and rubbed the tips of mine briefly. I returned his smile, and watched him saunter over to the other cabin. My legs felt like rubber and there had to be weights in my shoes. I couldn't move. "See you in the morning, Edward," I whispered into the night air.

x – x – x

There was music blasting from the kitchen when I arrived in the main hall. The sun wasn't even up yet, but I couldn't sleep so I was going to get things prepped for breakfast. I guess someone else couldn't sleep. Chuckling, I went to see what Charlotte was up to. I watched with amusement as she and Edward danced as they worked—Charlotte lining sausages up on a tray, and Edward chopping potatoes up into bite-sized pieces. Charlotte was singing along to 'Lithium'.

She blushed when I called her on it, laughing from the side.

"I'm not ancient! I know Nirvana," she announced.

"It makes the time go faster, right, Charlotte?" Edward grinned at me as he spoke for both of them.

"Whatever does it for you," I giggled. "You know I love happy campers! Charlotte, I wanted a word with you—do you have a minute?"

"I've got this under control. Go on." Edward nudged her away from her work.

x – x – x

The surprise I cooked up with Charlotte went over better than I hoped for. We had a ritual, for campers who celebrated birthdays during their time at Eclipse. While it wasn't Edward's birthday, we would have celebrated had he been here that week before camp began. I wanted to do something nice for him to make up for the way his birthday ended. Having a cake wasn't too random. It wouldn't expose my desire to give him a birthday to top all others—and I couldn't wait another eleven months to make it better for him.

Edward looked up in surprise when Charlotte carried a large slab cake out after dinner, but sang along as we all did when a cake was being presented to the birthday person. He had helped make the previous two we'd had, so I'm sure he was wondering why he hadn't been called upon for this one. Charlotte placed a motherly kiss on the top of his head when she set it down in front of him. He grinned, questioningly, and then looked to me. I waved over with a nod as the kids started gathering around to wish him a happy birthday… and get their piece of his cake.

I wandered over when Jessica lingered a little too long for my liking. I draped an arm around his shoulder as I stood beside his chair. The impish grin he gave me made me want to squeeze the heck out of him.

"It's not his birthday!" Jess whined. "He just said!"

"No, it's not. I just found out that we missed it. He couldn't make it here for counsellors' week, so we're celebrating with him now. My camp—my rules." I leaned down to whisper in Edward's ear, "Alpha Lady emerges."

"Perfect!" he mumbled with an understanding snicker. "Join me?" He checked around for a chair to pull up next to his, and started to stand up when he didn't spot one. I pushed down on his shoulder, and nudged him over with my hip.

"We can share. I'm small, remember? At least, we can fit together until that cake's in us!"

And I had a legitimate reason to be glued to Edward for the remainder of the evening. We were celebrating his birthday, so of course my attention should be focused on him. And Jessica was circling, so I was fulfilling my obligation of not leaving him to deal with a little girl with a huge crush. Besides, my crush was bigger, and I was the Alpha Lady.

_Mine! _

My claiming of Edward was clear to at least one person—Emmett approached me with a smirk when I left my post.

"My little Belly-Bells is sweet on the new guy!" he taunted.

I turned away from him, pretending to busy myself with restocking the napkins. I didn't need to be tormented over my blushing, too. "We missed his birthday. And it was a rough one. He's a nice guy—"

"Uh-huh. I know, Miss Swan, that there isn't a rule about camp leaders mingling, or you wouldn't be looking the other way when I talk-up Rosalie."

"Your point is…?" I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Jasper and Alice have cabin duty tonight. I can keep Rose occupied if you want some time alone."

I couldn't turn away fast enough to prevent him from seeing the new blush that raged through my entire body. I swatted at him as he laughed over it. "We don't need time alone," I protested in a whisper.

"Why not? He _is_ a nice guy… It's not like the last guy you chose was as decent as this one. _And he's soooo cute!_" He attempted to take on the personality of a teenaged girl.

"Okay, that just came off as really gay. Just saying."

"Go for it. Just saying."

"Em!" I groaned as I leaned against the wall, resolving that he was not about to let this go.

"Why not, Bella? What's the problem? You're not still hung up on—"

"No! God, no! He's not even an issue! Totally over it." I wasn't wasting even a thought over a cheating louse. Of course, Edward had been helping chase any remaining thoughts out of my head. He was better in every way. "It's just… Edward is… young."

"_Younger_," Emmett corrected. "He's not a kid. Is that what you're worried about? His age? It's a number, not an indicator of maturity. He's responsible, hard-working, but still good for a laugh. He doesn't strike me as the love 'em and leave 'em type, Bella. That's huge. That's more important than his age. It's just a number."

"I know," I muttered. _A 'teen' number._

"Okay, he's what… nineteen? Well, when you were nineteen, would you have dated a guy who was twenty-one?"

"Almost twenty-two," I pointed out. "And yeah, but that's different."

"You're sexist!" Emmett leaned in to whisper his newest taunt. "Double standards, Bells. If it's all right to date a guy two or three years older, it works the same the other way around. Go for it."

I huffed, and rolled my eyes at him.

"Just saying…"

"You'd be the first to tease the shit out of me if I showed up somewhere with a younger guy!"

"True. But once I saw how happy he made you, I'd say—" He pushed himself off the wall we were leaning on, and called over his shoulder, "Go for it! Just do it!"

The kids all went over to Edward before they filed out to make the dash to their cabins in the rain. He gave a fist bump to each, but took hugs from Alice and Rosalie. I hoped I'd get one too. I hadn't touched him in any way for almost an hour, and I was being pulled to him by his mysterious magnetic energy. We did a quick clean-up of the main room, alongside Charlotte and Peter, and then bid them goodnight. We both cringed when they opened the door and saw the torrential rainfall. There was no hope of getting to our cabin without arriving drenched.

"Want to wait it out?" Edward asked. "Of course, we could be waiting all night."

"Your birthday do-over isn't going much better than the original," I quipped.

"Pfft! It's already _eclipsed_ it," he smirked, elbowing me. "Get it?"

Groaning, I gave him a little shove. "That was bad. Not as bad as your beaver one-liners, but getting there."

"Thanks for this, Bella," he said softly, all joking aside.

I nodded. "I know there are portions of the real day that you'd keep, but I hope this is a better ending for you."

"The only thing good to come out of that day was that it brought me back here." His eyes held my gaze, and his serious tone had my full attention. Suddenly, he turned it around and started joking again. "Where there's cake. Chocolate! My favorite… yummy."

Laughing at him as he rubbed his tummy, I pulled on his hand to get him to follow me. "There's one piece left in the kitchen. It's all yours."

He insisted that I share this piece as well, so we both grabbed a fork, and dug in. "Can I tell you something?" He asked quietly after a few bites. "My parents called me today, from China. See, I have this thing about historic sites—love them. My best vacation memories are based around anything that left me in awe over something that was created in ancient times. I'm fascinated with history. So, they called to tell me how grand the Great Wall is."

"Sweet of them," I retorted, full of sarcasm.

He snorted. "Quite. I'm sure it was intended to make me realize the gravity of my mishap… or my misbehavior, or whatever. A 'see what you're missing' call. Only… the thing is, if I had been there, I would have missed out on _this_. The Great Wall will be there for me another time. This moment is only here now. This is better than a trip with my parents. Better than my actual birthday."

"Even your seventeenth?" I asked in a low voice. I was so stunned by his remarks that I was surprised I had any voice to use at all.

He squinted in thought. "Any chocolate cake is good, but this one's better."

I managed to squeeze out a giggle as well. "It all comes down to the cake, huh? That makes or breaks a birthday?"

"Pretty much," he grinned. "The cake. And the company."

"But you said the kiss made your seventeenth…"

His cheeks flushed as he nodded. "There's always next year."

"You only kiss on your birthday?"

"Or sometimes it just comes with cake," he quipped.

"Maybe the next cake will be better."

"Doubt it." The banter was quickly losing its teasing tone. My eyes were glued to his lips—so red, and utterly kissable. I swallowed heavily when the tip of his tongue nipped out to wet them. "We could put it to the test after camp."

"After camp…" I repeated, in a trance.

"Something to look forward to. You know, after the crash of summer camp ending. And facing the return to real life, and all the shit that comes with it."

I nodded, looking ahead already. The small piece of cake that remained sat on the counter beside us, forgotten now that kissing was the hot topic. "I'll make you another cake." Did he get that I meant that cake to come with a kiss?

"Your cake would be the most delectable thing I've ever tasted, I'm sure. I would cherish it."

"And not talk about it?"

"Only with the cake-giver."

Oh god… he was killing me! I knew, in that moment, that I would not last the summer without kissing him. It seemed silly to ruin his do-over birthday by withholding a kiss that was imminent. Could I wait? "Do hugs ever accompany your cake?"

He smiled, holding out his arms. "The best ones do."

I snuggled into his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist. "You give great hugs."

"If you say hugs are appropriate for camp, they're available whenever you want them. You, and only you."

"Edward…" I breathed against his chest before tipping my head back. His chin caught my eye. It was right there, looking scrumptious. If I tipped back just a bit more…

He sighed when I pressed my lips to it. There was stubble covering his strong chin. Very manly. I placed another light kiss on his perfect chin before easing back. His hands trailed up my back from my waist, where he had been holding onto me. One hand stayed at my shoulder, pressing me closer, while the other cupped my cheek. Sparks flew through me as his thumb traced along my lips. When he swept it across a second time, I parted my lips and gave it a soft kiss, as well.

"Bella…" he murmured, lips pressed to my forehead, fingers massaging my temple, my cheek, my jaw...

I closed my eyes, losing myself in the feel of his tender touches. When I opened them, he was gazing down at me with desire. I gave him the slightest of nods. Understanding what it meant, he lowered his head, tilting slightly to the side for our lips to meet. That's all they did—meet. He made soft contact, just holding them near mine as he rubbed his nose gently against me. His warm breath felt like fire against my skin. Parting my lips slightly, I nipped at his bottom lip. I felt them curl up into a smile before he took my lips again, applying a gentle pressure with this kiss.

My hands, that had been itching to get into his hair again, took advantage and found their home at the back of his head. I was having a sensation overload between the feel of his silky hair between my fingers, the heat of his increasingly rapid breaths, and the warm, intensifying pressure of his mouth against mine. His kisses were perfect—not sloppy wet, but not too dry. His tongue made appearances, but he used teasingly light probes, not forging in to lick my tonsils. He tasted like chocolate. And a hint of rosemary from the chicken at dinner. And Edward. He had a unique taste that matched his glorious scent.

Ending a kiss, to me, was just as vital as the starting point. I had a theory—if it ended abruptly, the guy would be prone to self-satisfaction. If it went well past its peak time, he was a horn-dog. Edward—sweet, Edward—completed our first kiss just the same way it began. He slowly eased up on the pressure, nuzzled against me, and simply held his lips near mine as he stroked my cheek once more.

"Bella…" he breathed against me, his voice hoarse. "That was some do-over birthday kiss."

"You're telling me," I mumbled.

"Really something to look forward to after camp."

The rain beat down on the roof, pounding out a rhythm that drummed along with my heart. Standing in the kitchen, locked in an easy embrace after what had to be the sweetest kiss I'd ever had, we erupted in laughter together. Best. Kiss. Ever.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Rain On Me**_

**Chapter 8**

We made a pact to let that kiss tide us over until the end of the season. It would be too easy to slip up, and find ourselves caught in an embrace. It didn't stop us from exchanging meaningful glances at each other. Accidental collisions were common, and we often found ourselves seated next to each other at campfires. This charming dance we were doing towards something more than friendship was exhilarating. On the outside, so sweet and innocent, but inside… I'd never wanted another guy more than I wanted Edward.

Returning from a group swim one evening, he made his way over and pulled me aside. Water droplets fell from his hair, and his t-shirt clung to his wet body. I tried my best not to openly gawk at him, as Jessica had been doing, but it was extremely difficult. Not paying attention to the ground, I stumbled over an exposed tree root. Edward's arms flew out to keep me upright, and his hand remained on the small of my back as we continued through the woods.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," he said quietly after my misstep. "Rosalie and I were speaking earlier, and she told me it's Charlotte and Peter's anniversary tomorrow. Their twenty-fifth—"

"I know," I grinned. "I offered them the day off. They should be going out somewhere to celebrate, but they claim to celebrate their marriage every day. So sweet."

"We should all be so lucky to spend our life with our soul mate," he mused. "I just think their day should be acknowledged. I'll take care of dinner—maybe we could serve them their meals in a private setting?"

"Romantic dinner at rustic Eclipse… I like it!" The smile would not leave my face. "It wouldn't be very fancy—"

"Ah! That's the next part. I'm aware that paper napkins, and chipped china don't really set the proper ambiance for such an occasion—yes, I've attended far too many formal events." His fingertips dipped into the flesh on my back as he smirked at me. "I was thinking that I could take a run home, and borrow some things from there to set it up. And maybe grab my guitar while I'm there, too. Rosalie suggested we could play together for them. Charlotte loves to dance. Would that be all right?"

I laced my arm around his waist, and gave him a quick squeeze. "That would be amazing. They'll love it! Your parents won't mind?"

"They're in China, remember? They won't even know." He smirked at me as we arrived at our camp base, and removed our hands from each other. I felt the loss of contact through my entire body.

"If you wait until the kids are in bed, I could take the drive with you." I suggested.

"Love it!"

x – x – x

I thought the next hours waiting would never come to an end, but finally, I was seated next to Edward, on our way to Forks. We talked about school, and I told him all about my roommate in Seattle, Jane. I learned that he had an apartment off campus, no roommates. It was a location selected—and paid for—by his parents. He pointed out the new sign in front of the church as we drove past it. He chuckled over it rather than being drawn back into a sullen mood.

His parents' home was at the far end of town—outside town, actually. I wasn't even sure if it was still considered part of Forks. The house was nestled into acres and acres of trees, with no other house in sight. A soft light came from inside, but he assured me it was a security light. No one would be there. He let us inside stopping at the door to deactivate the alarm before turning on more lights. I had never been inside a house so large, so imposing… I was speechless.

Edward looked abashed by our surroundings, so I didn't comment on the grandeur of his home. I simply smiled at him as he laced our fingers together. He led me through to the dining room, where he collected an elegant set of candle holders, some crisp table linens, and finally, two place settings from the china cabinet. We used more linen to wrap the fine china well before placing it in the tote we'd taken from camp. He added two wine glasses before bringing me down to the wine cellar.

"Okay, I want them to have something nice, but if I take something too expensive, it will be noticed." He perused the vast selection, seemingly quite knowledgeable about wines for someone who was underage. He settled on a bottle, and it was added to our stash. "Want a tour before I grab my guitar?"

I nodded enthusiastically. It wasn't like I'd ever be in a house like this again with the opportunity to openly examine each room. Each room was in perfect order, tastefully decorated, and filled with expensive items. It all screamed 'class'. But it also felt like a showroom, more than a home. The only sign that a family actually lived here was the large portrait over the fireplace. The lovely Mrs Cullen sat elegantly in a chair, while Dr Cullen and their son stood behind her, each with a hand on her shoulder. Edward was smiling slightly in the portrait, but the artist hadn't captured the gleam in his eyes that his real smile always produced. He looked dull. Gorgeous, but dull.

"That was a piece commissioned for their twentieth anniversary," he announced when I stopped to study it.

"Nice gift."

"It was more of an add-on than a gift—décor expense for the party they threw. I had to bring my pretend girlfriend," he said with a bashful grin. "That was still less painful than posing for the damned thing. Upstairs is next, if you want to see it."

The upper level featured five spacious rooms. His parents' bedroom occupied one end of the top level. Two fully decorated bedrooms, and a library separated their room from Edward's. Why a couple with only one child would need this much space was beyond me.

"A smaller house wouldn't announce their wealth quite so effectively, would it?" Edward commented, seeming to read my thoughts again. "Come on, I saved my room for last."

I gasped when he opened the door. One entire wall was glass, and the view was spectacular! Beyond the trees of their property, the outline of a mountain further back was illuminated by the moonlight.

"I do miss this view." Edward spoke softly against my ear as he stood behind me. His hands moved around my waist, and I leaned back against his solid chest. "It always gave me hope that there was something more real to life out there than amassing expensive things, and pretending to be content. I can't imagine that the very first settlers here looked out at those mountains and thought, 'what would really complement those is a garish glass house smack dab in the middle of the woods, filled with ornate and meaningless trinkets!' In a place as beautiful as this, the house shouldn't be the focal point. It should blend in with the setting provided by nature. But that's just my opinion. The last time I voiced those sentiments, I was told I sounded gay," he chortled.

"Hmm," I chuckled along, pulling his arms tighter around my middle. "A little, yeah… hey, don't take this the wrong way, okay? You're… kind of beautiful… remarks like that seem more suitable from you than typical guy things."

"I am a typical guy," he murmured. "Well, maybe not entirely…" His laugh was just as soft as his voice. "Okay, I can see where many things I do and say could be perceived as being effeminate, but acting out or voicing my sleaziest thoughts would be ungentlemanly. And if _that_ didn't sound gay, I don't know what would!" He snorted.

"Okay, if you could act out and be ungentlemanly for one minute, what would you do?"

His head dipped to my neck and he placed a soft kiss on it. I leaned into him, even as my thoughts went on a wild rampage. Part of me wondered if I was unintentionally manipulating him. Certainly, I'd been wondering if we would kiss again while we were off camp property, and I definitely wanted him to kiss me… was that why I posed that question? I didn't want to pressure him, or be the type of girl he disliked in any way. And the fact was I _liked_ that he was a gentleman! The fact that he wasn't rude and gropey, and aside from the odd curse word, he didn't talk vulgar like other guys, was a massive turn-on. It made the brief touches and sweet glances all the more enticing. But now, his lips were on my skin, and his hands were moving, urging me to turn around. I was powerless to resist.

The moment I turned, he lifted me for better reach, and his lips found mine. The kiss was all fire compared to the tender, timid kiss we'd shared prior. He pressed me into the glass wall as my legs wrapped around his waist, leaving his hands more freedom to roam. One held my butt for additional support while the other stroked up and down my hip and thigh. Mine went to their usual haunt—his hair—encouraging his new kisses.

It took all my resolve not to buck against him and scream out for him to take me, right then and there. It would have proved to be a most embarrassing situation, because as quickly as he'd lit up, he simmered down. Light kisses peppered my cheek, then my throat, and the hand that had been massaging my hip gently stroked my cheek.

"I suppose I'd do that," he panted as he set me back on my own two feet, and pulled me away from the glass. "I don't want us to start off that way. We haven't even gone on a date. The only time I acted like a normal guy in this situation… it didn't turn out so well."

My fingers were still working through his hair on their own will. I calmed my breathing while he spoke, nodding slightly to assure him that I understood. I did… but it didn't stop me from appreciating Edward losing control in any way. It was glorious.

"I don't want to rush through anything with you. I don't want this to be a summer fling that we'll either regret or forget about someday in the future. I want us to really know each other, and I want you to be sure that this is what you want—"

I cut him off with a kiss. My hands had finally freed themselves, and I held his face as I kissed him this time. "This is what I want," I assured him. "I don't just want a fling, either. I want you… just you."

"I can be a great boyfriend." He smiled down at me crookedly. "I'm loyal, and I bring three years of extensive kissing experience. That's got to count for something, right?"

It counted.

x – x – x

As I watched Edward set up a romantic night for a couple he'd only just met, I wanted that to be us in twenty-five years. When I heard him sing 'You Are So Beautiful', as he and Rosalie provided music for the happy couple could dance to, I knew I wanted that as our wedding song. I wanted to doodle his name on every paper I signed off on, and etch his initials with mine in a heart on every tree in the forest. I felt like a high school girl. I probably looked like Alice whenever she looked at Jasper.

It was more than a crush. I'd had crushes. I'd thought I had been in love, too. None of that compared to how I felt for Edward.

It was terrifying.

We managed to steal the odd kiss over the next weeks—none were like the kisses at his house, but each was treasured. It seemed he was just as intent on spending time together because he didn't hide away with Peter and Charlotte as much as he normally did. After kitchen duties were done, and the cabins cleaned, he was by my side with the kids. And, as usual, he was with us at the lake for the group swim.

There was a storm forecast for later on, but we promised the kids a quick swim before dinner. When the clouds started rolling in, we called them out of the water. Jake, and a few of the boys who followed him around, begged for one last dive off the dock. They performed their dives as I did a head count. It seemed we were one short.

Frowning I called for everyone to hold still while I did a recount. That's when I saw Edward tear across the beach to the secondary dock where we kept the canoes. He moved like lightning had struck. I couldn't keep up, but gave it a good shot. He ran up the dock and dove, fully dressed… that's when I saw the mat of hair floating in the lake.

"No, no, no, no…" I whimpered as Emmett and Rose followed behind. "Watch the other kids!" I shouted back at them. The last thing we needed was for any of them to go back into the water. The sky opened up, and the downpour began. "Take them back! And call an ambulance!"

My eyes darted back to the water. The floating mat of dark hair was gone, but I couldn't see Edward either. The rain pelted the lake water, making it dance. It mixed with my tears as I neared the dock and saw him toss a tiny body onto it before heaving himself up beside her. _Bree! Oh no… My brave little tomboy… So unafraid to try anything…_

Her little body was limp as Edward flipped her over, and began performing CPR. "What can I do?" I cried out, kneeling opposite him. My chest heaved with rapid breaths.

He shook his head as he counted silently doing compressions. "Nothing, I've got it." He blew into her mouth, and repeated. "Actually… check for a pulse." He blew again while I took hold of her wrist.

"Yeah! Yeah, I've got one! She's good!"

He nodded and ceased compressions, focusing on respiration.

"Come on, Bree. Breathe for us, honey! You can do it…" I was wringing my hands, unable to do anything but watch Edward's attempts at resuscitation. He had it down to a very good rhythm—very centered on getting Bree the oxygen she needed.

"The ambulance is coming!" Emmett called out as he rushed up the dock. "Need help?"

Edward nodded, and began to back away when Bree suddenly gasped. I quickly turned her onto her side as she began spewing the lake water from her lungs. She was crying as she coughed, her entire body quivering. Emmett hauled out some towels from a bag over his shoulder and draped her with several of them. He passed one to Edward, as well. He sat perched on the edge of the dock with his knees up to his chin, shivering just as hard as Bree was in the rain.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded brusquely. "Take care of Bree. I'm fine."

He didn't look fine. He was pale, and shaky. He looked petrified now that it was over.

"He could be in shock," Emmett said to me quietly, as he kept Bree warm against his own body. "You should get him inside. At least over to the supply shed so he's out of the rain."

Edward refused to move from the little girl's side, insisting he would be fine. When the paramedics arrived, I insisted on them checking him as well. He was recovering, but they did suggest he go in with Bree for further observation. He refused, not wanting to leave the camp short two counsellors—I was going with Bree.

x –x – x

"Dad!" He was the first person I saw when the ambulance doors opened at the hospital.

"Hey, Bells. I heard the call to go up there… you're good?"

So like him to be here for me. "Yeah, Dad. I'm good." I was anything but, however I had parents to meet with, and I didn't want to be seen coming apart in my daddy's arms before I spoke with them.

Afterwards, was another story. I had my meltdown once we were assured that Bree would make a full recovery, and then he drove me back to Eclipse. He offered to stay with me, but I was just anxious to get to Edward by that point. Emmett had stayed in his room with him, to watch over him while he slept. I took his place, sending Em to get some rest, himself. I pulled a chair over to Edward's bedside, and stroked his hair as he slept. It was still damp from the soaking he'd gotten. The rain continued on outside while I fretted over this sleeping hero. I threw another blanket over him, and returned to caressing him. My beautiful hero.

He was even more beautiful when he awoke. Sleepy eyes and messy hair did nothing to mar his beauty. He looked amazing.

"Bree! How is she? Dammit! I told Emmett to wake me up when there was any news!" He sat straight up, and quickly grasped his head.

"Shhh! Bree's fine!" I moved to sit on the edge of his bed, and forced him to lie back. "You'll be dizzy, I'm sure. You missed dinner. And you had quite a workout. That was an awesome rescue, Cullen. I'm so glad you were there."

His eyes flicked up to me. "She's okay?"

"They kept her overnight, but yeah, she's fine. You got to her in time. How did you… did you see her go in?"

He shook his head, and then grimaced as another wave of dizziness caught him with the movement. He took a moment to let it pass before he explained. "No. It's just… she's always following Jake and the boys around. When you said one was missing, it hit me that Bree should have been on the dock with the others. Then I realized, she never tries something new out in front of them—"

"She went to the other dock! Of course… oh my God… it could have been horrible! My worst nightmare! How did we miss her going there? Thank God you thought of it in time! And you! I've been so worried about you." Finally, I got around to his condition.

"Were you here all night?"

I nodded. "Em stayed until I got here. You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake you. I'm sorry." I stroked his hair back off his forehead, and then leaned down to kiss it. "I was really worried about you. You're pretty adorable when you're asleep," I teased him.

"I didn't embarrass myself at all?" he asked with a grin.

"No way. It's not exactly how I thought we'd spend a night together, but you didn't disillusion me in the least. Even your snoring is adorable."

He chuckled, and tried to sit himself up again. I held onto his shoulders as he began to weave.

"Okay, tough guy. You're not getting up. Deal with it."

"Bella… if I don't get up, I'll really embarrass myself. I'm about to piss the bed."

"Wait here." I grinned, kissing his forehead once more. I popped my head out the door just in time to find Jasper walking in. "Jazz! Can you help me get Edward to the washroom? He's a little dizzy. I don't want him to fall."

I ended up leaving him in Jasper's capable hands while I dashed to the kitchen to get him some food. Charlotte made some toast for him while I got some orange juice, and filled a bowl with fruit. The kids were starting to come in for breakfast when I headed out with his tray.

"She's fine!" I held up a hand to stop them all from bombarding me with questions. "She's fine. Bree spent the night in the hospital, just for observation. I'm going to call her parents in a little while to see how she's doing this morning. Edward is fine, as well. But he'll be taking the day off."

"I'll take his breakfast to him!" Jessica popped out with a big smile.

"I've got it, thank you."

"I can sit with him in his cabin for the day," she said, volunteering her services further.

"Won't be necessary, thank you. I'm going to take this to him now. You all take your seats, and worry about your own breakfast. Alice is in charge today!" I called out as I passed by her with a smirk. I had every intention of spending the majority of the day tending to Edward myself.

* * *

_A/N ~ Well? Was the second kiss just as good? Better? I can't decide whether I like sweet or ungentlemanly Edward more. I wouldn't turn away either. ;) Thanks so much for reading. I appreciate each and every review. ~ SR_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Rain On Me**_

**Chapter 9**

I was in and out throughout the day, and I brought my own lunch with Edward's so that we could eat together. Mid-afternoon, he sent me away.

"Bella, I love spending time with you. And in any other situation, I'd love to spend a day having you rub my head, but I'm fine, and you have business to take care of. Go!"

"I don't want to leave you! You're still weak!"

"Bella… I'm a big boy…"

I grinned. I was more than aware that he was fully grown, and capable of taking care of himself, and others. I couldn't help it if I wanted to be the one taking care of him. "I know you're all grown up," I teased, ruffling his hair. "Thank you for reminding me that I've still got work to do. I'll be back. Rest!"

After running the rounds to check in with everyone, I finally sat down to figure out the procedures involved with an accident. An injured camper was an owner's worst nightmare. I didn't want to see any of them hurt in any way, and I was super relieved that Bree had no ill-effects from her accident, aside from being worn out, and embarrassed. I promised I would drop in at home to see her before I went back to school when camp ended. Now I had a shitload of paperwork to do, to record it all. I was completely absorbed in it when my favourite guy poked his head in my office.

"Have dinner with me? Charlotte says it's ready. The kids say, 'chow down'! What do you say?"

"I say, what are you doing upright?"

"I'm fine, Bella. I feel much better after you spoon-fed me half of the day. Now I'm ready to sit at the big kids' table. Will you join me?"

Tossing my pen aside, I joined him. I brushed my fingertips against his when I passed him in the doorway. The evening passed by too quickly, and he was looking very tired when he went off to our cabin. It would have been too conspicuous for me to go with him, so I stayed behind to finish up on my paperwork. I was packing up for the night when Dad called.

"Hey Bells, just giving you a heads up that you're going to be having some company tomorrow."

I sat back down. "You're coming to visit?" I asked with a grin. The time spent at the hospital with him wasn't exactly quality time.

"I was thinking of it… Bella, your camp is being investigated. They'll be paying you a visit in regards to the accident."

I cringed. Of course there would be an investigation. "All right. I've got all my records here. Thanks for giving me some warning, Dad."

"I'm going to come out there—"

"You don't have to—"

"Bells, I want to. They need to know you're not the only Swan who can kick some ass when needed."

I chuckled at his attempt to humour me. "Thanks, Daddy."

"You're very welcome, baby girl. No one is going to push around a Swan. I'll see you first thing in the morning."

Edward was sound asleep by the time I got in. I kissed his forehead, and went to attempt some sleep myself for the day ahead. As I waited for sleep to come, I thought of how Edward had teased me affectionately when I fussed over him earlier in the day. He pointed out that nothing bad would have come from the accident. It was pouring rain after all. I fell for him just a little more knowing that he had remembered, and made the connection.

x – x – x

The inspectors arrived just after my father. I took them down to the lake while the kids were having breakfast. Emmett gave me a second look when we passed by him as he set up the soccer nets. I hadn't mentioned the investigation to anyone. It was my problem, no one else's. I excused myself briefly while they examined the campers' cabins so that I could make sure everyone was organized for the morning. It didn't look like this was going to be a short visit.

Edward met me by the main hall. "Hey! You missed breakfast!" He was all smiles, and looked completely recovered. His day of rest had done wonders for him.

"Yeah… getting caught up…"

"Can I help with anything?"

So sweet… "Nope! I've got it, thanks."

"Well, if you need me—" He did our finger thing. "I'm off to find Peter. I've got my phone on!"

I spent the next ninety minutes in my office as they went through all my files, and took a recorded, detailed account of the 'Bree Tanner Incident'.

"Christ, could they make it sound any worse?" Dad muttered to me when we went out to the kitchen to get some coffee. "The 'Bree Tanner Incident'? It was an accident! Shit happens. You almost drowned once."

"I did?"

He nodded, sucking on one corner of his moustache. "Yep. It obviously didn't scar you for life. And there was no big bloody investigation over it. Like I said, shit happens."

I loved that he had my back, but I was terrified he would go off on them and make it worse. "Dad, this is a business—"

"Ms Swan?" I was being summoned. "We'd like to speak to the other staff members involved in the incident. Could you bring them in, please?"

I could see Emmett from my window. I went for him first. Then I went in search of Edward. I found him hard at work, as he put it, 'cleaning the crappers'. He was scrubbing out the shower stalls when I shouted in to him.

"Oh god…" He scowled when I gave him a rushed run-down of my morning, and how they wanted to speak with him. "I smell like shit, too. Okay… you head back, I'm gonna hose myself down, and I'll be right there. Bella… it'll be all right. I'd like to hug you, but I really smell like shit." His glorious smile held me over, and kept the tears at bay.

They were just finishing with Emmett when Edward ran in. He stopped short when he saw all the people—myself and Em, two investigators, and of course, Charlie.

"Chief Swan?"

"Edward!" Dad was the first on his feet, shaking his hand. "How are you, son? Great job with Bree. I'm real proud of you. You were quick on your feet, and you did a bang-up job!"

"Thank you, sir."

"Relax, son. They're just going to get your side to the story, and then we'll be done," Charlie said to him quietly.

Emmett stood to let Edward take his seat, patting him on the back as they switched places. Edward gave his account of the events with more clarity than I had managed. Amazing, considering how shaken he looked.

"Okay, everyone has the same account. Your files are in order, and the grounds meet or exceed standards… we'll just need copies of your staff's first aid certificates to go with our records, and we'll be off."

That's when it hit me—I had Emmett's on file, as I did for the others. But Edward… One look at him told me that we were in trouble. Dammit!

"You have a counsellor on staff who is not certified in first aid and CPR?"

"Edward works in the kitchen," I said quickly, hoping that would help. "He's not officially a counsellor. He does maintenance and kitchen work. He accompanies us to the lake to have an extra set of eyes—"

"Which was damned lucky, on that day, I'd say," Charlie piped up.

"You performed CPR without being certified, Mr Cullen? How is it that you felt qualified to perform such an undertaking?"

"My father's a doctor. He taught me CPR," he replied quietly.

"Your father taught you. But you're not certified."

"No, sir. I know what I'm doing though—"

"You could have caused more damage to the girl—"

"What was I supposed to do? Let her drown?" His voice was higher in pitch as he became agitated. "I saw her in the water… I pulled her out. She wasn't breathing! I didn't stop to think, 'gee, should I have some paperwork for this?' I just did what I had to do to get her breathing again!"

"No one is saying you did the wrong thing, Mr Cullen," one of the investigators replied calmly. "Unless the Tanner family decides to sue, this is not your issue. It was the owner of the camp who was responsible for ensuring all staff members were fully qualified—"

"That was my fault."

I clenched my eyes shut as my father stood up. Here we go…

"Isabella hired him based on my recommendation. I've known his family for years. His father, as he said, is a respected doctor. And Edward's a good kid. Also very respected in town. He's a perfect fit for what my daughter needed around here, and it was goddamned lucky that he was here to pull Bree out of the water."

I loved my dad just a little bit more than ever for omitting the community service bit.

"No question, Chief Swan. There is absolutely no question that it was very fortunate that Mr Cullen pulled the girl from the lake. However, at that point there were two _qualified_ people on hand who could have, and _should have_ performed CPR until the paramedics arrived on site. Why didn't that happen?"

"I had it," Edward hissed. "It wasn't their fault. I just did it. They asked if—"

"You were asked to stop?"

"No—" I blurted, seeing where Edward was going with this.

"Yes!" he said overtop of me. I shot him a glare, but he avoided eye contact altogether. "Like I said, I am qualified—just not certified."

Charlie rose from his seat, reaching for his phone. "I can contact Dr Cullen and have him verify all of this. Get a certificate made out. It's not a problem."

Edward closed his eyes, sighing as my father spoke. "Actually, my parents are not in the country at this time. I'd rather not involve them if it's at all possible—"

Charlie began to protest, but Edward shot him a look.

"This is my doing. I'll take responsibility." He stood, keeping his head down, avoiding me and my father. "I'll resign. Problem solved. If it becomes a legal issue, Ms Swan has my contact information. I'm sorry for my involvement in the bullshit, but not the CPR. I'm glad I was able to help Bree. She's a sweet kid. And Bella is a great camp owner. She had the situation covered… I'm the one who broke the rules. Do you need me to sign a statement or something?"

"We'll be in touch, if that becomes necessary."

He nodded tersely. "Fine." His eyes finally flashed over to me. Tears pooled in my own, and he gave me a subtle head shake. "I'll go pack my things, and come back when you're ready to sign me off."

Emmett stood in a rush to get to Edward's side. "He saved a kid! At the end of the day, that's all that should matter!"

"Damn right, that's all that should matter!" Charlie's cop voice was in use, and I turned to stare out the window, drowning him out. The only thing in my head was Edward's voice saying, 'I'll resign.' He was leaving. I could lose my license for running Eclipse, and Edward was leaving. My personal worst nightmare that I hadn't even had time to dream up was coming true.

Charlie became Dad again, as soon as the investigators left. He pulled me into his arms as the floodgates opened. I fell against him, sobbing.

"It's okay, baby girl. We'll get it sorted out. You won't lose your license. The Tanners won't file a case against you—I've already spoken with them. And there's no other reason for them to shut you down. I'm sorry for causing this whole mess in the first place."

"You didn't," I protested. "If you hadn't sent Edward to me—" A new round of sobs broke out. "Dad… he did the right thing! You should have seen him! He did everything right, and he was calm. I was freaking out! I couldn't have done it without him. He shouldn't be punished for saving a little girl's life!"

"Well, sometimes that's how it goes, I'm afraid. At least he got most of the summer in. He'll only be missing the last few weeks."

"It's not about that, Dad," I said quietly as I flopped down into an empty chair. "He belongs here. He's one of us. He's—"

"Ah! So I wasn't entirely wrong sending him out your way."

I scowled at his eyebrow/moustache waggle. "Not the time for this, Dad. He needs this place, just as much as I do. I can't send him off like this."

"He lied back there," Dad informed me. "His parents aren't out of the country. They came home last week. I saw Esme down at the grocery store. He won't be on his own, Bella. He'll be going home—to his parents. And despite the fact that they play tough ball with him lately, they'll take care of him."

"Dad!" I heaved out a sigh. "I know you're friends with them, but I think you're not seeing the whole picture here. Edward is… he's unhappy there. Just because they have money, doesn't mean they're providing a good environment for him. I care about him more than they do—"

I was examined with one eyebrow raised, and a protruding moustache over pursed lips. This was new to me. "You care about him."

I felt the blood rush into my cheeks, willed it to stop, but just like everything else it was out of my control.

"Bells…" he said softly as he tilted his head towards two chairs. Our knees were touching as we sat, and he reached out to take my hands. "I'm right, aren't I?"

I nodded as sobs took over yet again. He exhaled sharply, and I struggled to control my emotions.

"Well. That was unexpected. Puts a new spin on everything. What's going on, Bella?"

"Dad… it's not what you think. We're not… we haven't… I just—" I couldn't even get the right words in my head, let alone the ability to verbalize it.

"You like him," he stated for me. Bluntly.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, Dad. I like him."

"Okay…"

"And now I've gone and messed it all up! On one hand, I'm worried about Edward—because, yes, _I like him. _But then I have this other hand, the one that holds the key to Mom, and it's all falling apart! God! I can't believe I missed that! I know my staff needs to be certified! I let it slide that first week, because he wasn't working with the kids, and I never thought he'd be back. Then he was here… and I was so wrapped up in him… I let it interfere with my business. I have to put Eclipse first. For Mom."

"Your business will survive. What about Edward?"

I smirked at him. He had a way of making me prioritize. "He's still a kid, Dad. I like him… a lot. But, he's a kid. I'm just so worried that he'll be facing trouble showing up at home right now. What if he doesn't know they're home already? What if they blame him for all of this? He's a good guy. He doesn't deserve any of this."

"He's a big boy. I'm sure he can handle it. And school starts back in a month or so. He's at U-Dub, too, you know. Convenient…"

Someday, I would shave those eyebrows. Not the moustache—he'd kill me if I touched the moustache. "You're not freaking about that. I thought you'd freak."

He snorted, shaking his head. "Does he treat you right, Bells? Is he good to you?"

"He's awesome," I whispered with the first sincere smile all day. "He's so good. Sweet. Respectful… "

"There you have it. I think you're making more out of this than need be. He's got to be a better choice than that last guy… what a dou—"

"Dad!" I giggle-snorted. "Language!"

He smirked at my playful warning. "And by the way? You're still a kid, too, baby girl."

I spent the next several minutes listening to my dad offer words of consolation, guidance, and advice—none of which I was truly hearing. My thoughts were on Edward. He was leaving. He was gone to pack. I had to see him, talk to him… I had to be with Edward.

x – x – x

"Edward!" I screamed when I spotted him at his car. I ran for him. He stood idle. "Were you just going to leave without saying anything? Really?"

"What's left to say, Bella? I screwed up. Again. Only this time, I dragged you into it and that's something I never intended to do. I'm very sorry."

"You don't have to go. You can work with Peter. We'll get you certified, and then you can go back to your usual—"

He was shaking his head as I spoke, staring at the ground. "No, Bella. It's not worth it. Honestly. For what it's worth, my only regret is the grief I've caused you. I actually liked camp a lot more than I thought I would." He finally looked at me. His lips curled into a wry smile, but his eyes were shifty. They wouldn't hold my gaze.

"What will you do?" I whispered, feeling breathless.

He shrugged. "Go home. Maybe I'll head to Seattle early. Who knows?"

"Your pay—"

"I'm only missing two days. Don't worry—"

"You're missing the last three weeks of the season! I'm paying you for the whole summer, Edward."

"No. You're not." His voice was finally firm. I didn't realize until then that there was something off with his speech, but that was it. He'd sounded wishy-washy—not like the usual confident, or smart-assed, or sweet Edward. "Bella, I've got enough to cover the car. That's what I set out to do, so I'll be fine." He gripped my shoulders, and lowered his forehead to mine. "I'll. Be. Fine."

"Edward!" I collapsed against him, not giving a damn who saw us. He wrapped me in his strong, loving arms, and shushed me. He swayed us gently, pressing his lips to the top of my head. I gripped the back of his shirt, willing him to stay with me. "You can just stay, and not work," I suggested. "Just stay."

"I can't, Bella," he whispered in a hoarse voice. "You've got work to do. And I've got a home to get to. With as much hot water as I'd like, and a comfortable bed. When I'm falling asleep, looking out at the trees… I'll think of Eclipse." He pressed his lips to my forehead, and released me. "Good luck with the mess I've left you. I am truly sorry."

I didn't breathe again until his car was heading down the hill. The sun was gleaming off the stupid shiny Volvo. _'I'll think of Eclipse…'_

Whether that happened or not, I wouldn't know. That was the last I saw, or heard of Edward. His father, on the other hand, sent me a very charming note, along with a sizable check to cover any costs his son had incurred for me. That was essentially what the note contained. Oh, and that I shouldn't expect to see Edward involved with my business in future.

I called Edward to see what had gone down at home. He never answered his calls. I got no replies to my text messages. It was like he had disappeared. I'd believed him when he said he'd liked my little camp—maybe he did think about Eclipse from time to time. By the time I closed up for the season, I was resolved to the fact that he didn't ever think about me. Somehow, I would have to learn how to live again, without Edward to make me smile.

* * *

_A/N ~ We'll hear from Edward next. He's got some explaining to do as we jump ahead. ;) Thanks everyone! ~ SR_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Rain On Me**_

**Chapter 10**

_Edward_

Leaving Bella and Eclipse was the most difficult thing I'd ever done. More difficult than ending a three year relationship. More difficult than standing my ground, and refusing to go to Dartmouth for pre-med. More difficult than telling my father on my nineteenth birthday, that my sex life was none of his damn business. More difficult than trying to get Tanya to stop fucking calling me—the whole backseat incident had been a mistake that would _not_ be repeated. Walking away from the person and place that made me feel more real than I'd ever felt—like I actually mattered—made what followed seem easy as well. None of it mattered anyway.

I considered not even going home, but putting off the inevitable would only make it worse. I preferred to get it over with while I was numb anyway. I stood, impassively, while my father lectured me on how my actions over the past year had cost this poor girl her business. He went on to tell me how I'd let the family down, yet again. All the while, my mother sat at his side, tsk-ing me as she shook her head sadly. She couldn't even muster her crocodile tears for this one. I'd caught them unprepared. I assumed the tears, and the more intensive screaming would follow, once they'd let it all sink in.

What happened the following day caught us both off guard. They approached me with the announcement that we were going to sue Eclipse for the pain and suffering caused to me, due to negligence on behalf of the owner. That would off-set the law suit they were certain was coming from the Tanners. That was when I waged the battle of my life. There was no way in _HELL_ I would allow them to hurt Bella. At some point during my fierce defence, the light came on for them. They realized that their son was in love.

In love with a cop's daughter. A public servant's kid. And it was on.

The screaming turned to threats at that point—give up Bella or lose my car. Goodbye stupid Volvo. I never liked you anyway.

Give her up, or lose my apartment. See ya. You were too far off campus for my liking to begin with.

Forget about the cop's kid or lose my free-spending bank account. I could, and would, get another job. Thank you.

They switched tactics at that point. Agree to go out to Dartmouth, and pursue any career of my choice—as long as I was across the country. Alone. I smirked at that one, and politely declined.

In the end, we came to an agreement. They would not pursue any action against Bella, I would not pursue any relationship with my parents. I was tossed out. My father did drive me to Seattle, where I was able to hook up with some of the people I'd hung out with when I first started at U-Dub. They'd let me crash for a few nights before I'd move on. I procured myself a job at a deli. Best of all, I got free food there, allowing more money to find an actual place to live.

My parents didn't follow through on all of their threats—my bank account remained what it was, but I refused to use it unless I was desperate. When registration came, and I only had one week of pay, I swallowed my pride and used their money for my classes. The student loan I'd applied for hadn't come through yet, and I was desperate.

I rented a room in a run-down house with five other students. It was filthy, noisy, and generally repulsive—if not dangerous—but it allowed me extra money to replace my cell phone that had been taken from me when I left home that fateful day.

I had two contacts in my new phone. At the library, I found the number for Eclipse, now closed for the year. My contact list was Eclipse, and Charlie Swan. Yes, the police chief of Forks was my one viable contact. Not that I'd ever call him—but it somehow made me feel better to have a listing of 'Swan'. I cursed myself frequently for not memorizing Bella's number. Then patted myself on the back for the same, because that meant I couldn't, in a moment of weakness, call her up and humiliate myself.

When the shit hit the fan at camp, my intention was to resign, thinking that would get Bella off the hook. If all of her problems could be resolved so easily, it wasn't an issue. Camp was only on for another three weeks—I could wait out three measly weeks to be with her. It was a small price to pay for the negligence on both of our parts.

Emmett helped me pack, rambling on the whole time about how the whole situation blew. I couldn't disagree. He bro hugged me, wished me well, and said we should hook up in Seattle once school was back in. "We'll see each other through Bella, anyway, but we can just hang sometimes, too." That gave me the impression he knew about me and Bella. I didn't disagree with that, either. I gave him my number, and took his… not that it was of use, since my phone was now gone. And then I went to ask Bella if our first date could be on the day after she closed up Eclipse for the year.

The only unknown car in the lot was Charlie's cruiser. I knew the investigators were gone. I could get Bella alone for a few minutes, I was sure. Standing outside her office, I heard her crying. My hand moved to push the door open, and go hold her. Bella shouldn't be crying—I couldn't leave Bella for three weeks without seeing a smile. I heard Charlie murmuring to her and short replies from Bella.

'_Yeah, Dad, I like him.'_ That was the first thing I heard clearly. It was sarcastic in tone. I couldn't get a clear picture on what that meant, exactly. Was that it? She _liked_ me? I didn't expect her to have the same depth of feelings I had for her, but the way it was said seemed to mock whatever those feelings were.

When she went on to profess how her feelings for me had caused her to lose sight of business—and in turn, her mom, that was all I needed to hear. I had caused her pain. It was the last thing I ever wanted to do.

'_He's still a kid, Dad…'_ The last words I heard were the words that cut me. Sure, I was younger in age, but a kid? She saw me as a fucking _KID_? Whether it was her true feelings or not, it had found its way into the mess of the CPR certificate, and the fact that she hadn't asked me for one. And me probably knowing somehow, the whole time I was performing it on little Bree, that I should have one, but not giving a fuck because the kid wasn't _fucking breathing_! I remained bitter over that for quite some time. The rest of it gutted me. It was all a mess. I was the kid who had managed to damage Bella's sanctuary. The end.

I had been living a dream for a few weeks, believing that Bella and I could actually have something. I never imagined I'd have the opportunity to even be friends with her, but for those weeks, we were. And as I had with Kate in the spring, I put blinders on and let yet another girl lead me around by the heart. Or maybe my dick. I don't know. Whichever, or both, it didn't matter. I had neither girl. Never had a chance regardless of my wishful thinking. Reality stung. It more than stung, and I was desperate to get away before it got even worse.

It got worse before I even managed to get out of her parking lot.

She was there, in front of me, with tears in her eyes. More than she had hurt me, I hurt myself with the knowledge that I'd put those tears there. She was scared. If I could do one last thing for her—one thing that meant something, it would be to preserve the one thing allowing her to find peace and stay connected with her mother. Who knew… maybe one day she'd look at me as a grown man, and physical age wouldn't matter. In the meantime, I could _be_ a man and put her needs first.

Yeah. I was fully aware that I was pussy-whipped. I didn't care.

x – x – x

I found that being out from under the repression of my parents and their expectations was liberating. For the first time in my life, I was living for myself—not them, or the people who would form an opinion of them based on my actions. If someone didn't like how I lived, how I dressed, or behaved—well, I simply didn't give a shit. It was actually quite easy to not give a shit about anything. I continued simplifying my life until I was going through the motions of living without feeling. I didn't require the drugs that my roommates were fond of for numbing purposes—I learned how to feel nothing naturally.

Point proven one day when I ran into my father. I was on my way from class, heading to work when I literally ran into him. As I do, I apologized profusely even before realizing who I'd almost knocked over. It was awkward.

"Edward. How are you?"

"Good. I'm well. You?"

"Very well."

"That's good."

Long, awkward pause.

"How is Bella?"

The numbness thawed for a split second, and a knife sliced through my gut. "I wouldn't know," I muttered.

A wry smile twisted at my father's lips. "Are you satisfied? You gave up everything you had for nothing at all. No girl is worth it, Edward. I hope you've learned that."

"You're wrong." He was wrong about everything. I was satisfied living on my own. And Bella… she was worth everything even if she had rejected me, but he would never understand that. "And I'm late for work. Good to see you. Say hello to Mom for me."

That was that. He continued on his way, I went to work. The numbness eventually returned.

Sometime during that first year on my own, my focus changed. I felt stronger every day that I survived without the financial aid of my parents. I thrived, not constantly being made to feel like I was never good enough. And I found a direction I wanted to go in—teaching. I may never be a great historian, but I certainly could keep my passion for it through teaching it. Once I had a career goal, everything fell into place.

I got a better paying job at a coffee house, and picked up a second one as well, as a waiter. The tips were great, and I was able to afford a better housing arrangement when it was offered. One meticulously neat roommate in a two-bedroom apartment was much better than the flop house of druggies. It was closer to work, and much quieter for cramming when I got in at night.

I dated girls I wanted to date, whenever I wanted to date, loving the freedom of not having to clear them with anyone. The only problem there was that the girls soon discovered I was void of deep emotion. I was still courteous and respectful, and that earned me points. I was faithful. That was always appreciated. There were two factions of girls I wouldn't touch—church girls and brunettes. And okay, I only dated smart girls, so eventually they would grow tired of me committing fully to a physical relationship, but never giving my heart. I couldn't. I had mastered the ability to remain numb.

And I was content.

x – x – x

Over the holidays in my fourth year at U-Dub, a friend asked me to attend a mixer with her. Heidi was a sweet girl. We had gone out a few times, but not slept together. She was still in the 'friend' category, and would stay there because she knew I was emotionally unavailable. However, I was an excellent stand-in for events like this one. I was a bit envious—this was a Christmas party thrown by the principal of the school she had been placed in as a student teacher. I was left behind on placement since I switched majors and had some catching up to do. Now that I was on track, I just wanted to get on with it.

Heidi and I made our rounds through the group as she introduced me around. I was the ever-attentive date, as usual, never leaving her side. We were chatting with another couple when a small voice called out to me. I couldn't place the face, initially, but as she smiled wider at me, I got it.

"Bree?" I asked in astonishment.

"You remember me!"

"Of course I'd remember you! I almost didn't recognize you! You're what… thirteen, now?"

She nodded enthusiastically, her familiar giggle welcome to my ears. "I recognized your hair."

I rolled my eyes, chuckling. "Do you know, they wouldn't let me in with my ball cap on? True! And you're teaching already?" I teased. "You always were an over-achiever." We smiled fondly at each other as I felt Heidi tugging on my arm. "Forgive me, Heidi, this is an old friend of mine, Bree Tanner."

Heidi raised an eyebrow at me as she greeted Bree.

"Edward saved my life," Bree stated.

Heidi draped an arm around my waist and snuggled against me. "He's save mine a few times, too."

"No, he literally saved my life! I went back to see everyone. You were gone."

I blinked rapidly as I felt the slight burning twinge of the knife. "Mmm… yeah. I didn't finish the season. I'm glad you made it back to visit though. Everyone was very concerned."

Suddenly, Heidi had no choice but to let go of me—Bree's arms wrapped around me in a tight squeeze. "I never got to thank you."

Tenderly, I hugged her in return. "You're most welcome, Bree. I'd do it again, any day," I said softly.

"What did you do?" Heidi whispered in my ear once Bree left us.

I just shook my head. "Nothing. It was a job I had... It's a long story—"

"You do know who she is, don't you?"

We got interrupted by one of her co-workers who'd just arrived, and I'd have to wait to find out what she had meant by that. It wasn't a long wait. Bree came rushing back, tugging on a man's hand.

"Daddy, this is Edward!"

Bree's father had the same wide, dark eyes that always seemed curious, and more than a bit adventurous. His smile was just as generous as hers, as well. He looked like a remarkably kind man.

"Mr Tanner, it's a pleasure to meet you." I extended my hand. He clasped it with both hands as we shook.

"My, my… the elusive Edward Cullen. I tried to chase you down for almost a year, you know. And here you are. At my Christmas party! What are the odds?"

My eyebrows lifted in surprise. "This is your house?"

"Edward, Principal Tanner is my boss," Heidi informed me. "Hello, sir. Lovely party. Thank you so much for including me."

"You are quite welcome, my dear. And thank you, for bringing me this delight! You two are together?"

I grinned awkwardly, letting Heidi handle this as she saw fit.

"Edward is my date, yes." For emphasis, she clung to my arm, leaning into my side. "I wasn't aware that there was history."

The Tanners and I chuckled. The room was getting uncomfortably warm… or else, I was blushing. Fucksake… would I ever stop blushing? Stupid pale complexion.

"When Bree told me you were here, I was hoping you'd be one of the applicants invited! Pity… though I am pleased that you've found yourself a gal like Heidi. She's lovely. And a prized student teacher. I was fortunate to get her on my staff." He smiled amicably at my date. "What is it you're doing these days, son? Still in college?"

"Yes, sir. Last year. Or not… I started out majoring in history, but switched to education half-way through. It was tight, catching up, but I'll still manage to graduate on time. I didn't make it for placement for pre-residency, so I suppose I'll continue towards my master's, if I'm able—"

"Apply for this term!" he encouraged. "I've got openings—I'll take your information down myself! You've got an endorsement in history, that's your preference, I assume?"

I nodded. "It's my passion, yes. I can't be too particular though, can I?"

"And you've got emergency response training of course…" He chuckled as he slapped my shoulder. "And the luck of the Irish, dating Heidi. See me before you leave tonight. I owe you one."

Turning to Heidi, I saw her smile had faded somewhat. "Forgive me? I've been inattentive, I am very sorry." I spoke softly into her ear as I held onto her waist. "I'm all yours now. Care to get a drink?"

I had been well-trained for these gatherings. I knew how to read my date, and she wanted to present herself to her co-workers with the perfect escort. A gentleman always put his lady first. I proceeded to be the guy she wanted at her side, and if I came out of it with a placement for the upcoming term as well, all the better!

I was in my groove as the night went on, taking a new interest in everyone I met on the off chance that they may soon be my co-workers. I doubled up on the charm, as I'd been well-taught to do. I didn't even consider where it had come from—it was just in me.

With one simple introduction, my charm and dignity evaporated. I was dragged into a swirling pit that no amount of rope could pull me from.

"Edward? Hel-llllo!" Heidi chuckled at my side. "Are you with me? This is Bella Sw—"

"Bella," I said as my date did.

"Hi."

Time went on for all those around me. I was aware of glasses tipping to mouths, jokes being told, Heidi laughing and saying something to me or someone else… I had no idea. The only thing frozen in time with me was the vision of Bella. Right there. Live, and in person. In front of me. I wanted to drink her in—take note if she had aged at all, if her legs were bared, if she wore her hair shorter now. I wanted to memorize everything about her in case this was the only time I would ever see her again. I was unable to do any of that. Our eyes were locked.

I searched her eyes, begging them to tell me everything about the past two and a half years. Was she happy? Sad? Pissed off? They said a thousand different things to me, but I couldn't decipher any of it.

I was vaguely aware of Heidi tugging on me, but could not do a thing until Bella's eyes finally flicked away from mine. Then, I drank. Her dress was just above the knee. She wore simple black heels. Her arms were bared. The dress had a modest neckline. Her beautiful neck exposed, but not her cleavage. Good. Part of her hair was swept up, but it still looked long. One tendril refused to stay in the clip. I fought the urge to reach for it. She wore a hint of make-up, nothing to detract from her natural beauty. Her lips—

"Edward, my god! What is wrong with you?"

"S-sorry?" I turned to Heidi. "I'm sorry, you were saying…?"

"Okay. Do you two know each other?"

I stifled a snort. A sob. A scream. Yes! God, yes! "We… Bella and I—"

"Worked together. A long time ago," she finished for me.

The sound of her voice reached every nerve ending in my body. I was shaking. And pissing off my friend, who was also my date. I took a breath to attempt to control myself, and offered a weak grin. "It has been a long time."

"Has Bree seen you here?"

I smiled fully. I was capable of smiling! Amazing. I smiled even more over the fact that I was smiling at Bella. "Yes. We've spoken. She's all grown up!"

And then my world—the one where only Bella existed—moved. She smiled in return. "She really has."

"Oh! There's Maggie! She's dying to meet you. We have to go say hello. See you later, Bella?" Heidi tucked her arm in mine possessively and I stared back at my lost love as I went to meet someone I had no hope of remembering. Every memory of Bella that had been dulled with the numbing over time had returned. They hit me all at once, and I felt dangerously close to passing out. Fuck!

"I'm sorry… I have to…" I gripped Heidi's elbow, and spoke to her softly. "I need some air. I'll be right back."

Her face showed concern, along with annoyance. "I'll come with you."

"No, no… carry on. I'll just be a minute." And I dashed to the nearest exit.

If I was hoping for a reprieve, I should have looked for a different exit. Bella already occupied this exit. Her face was in her hands as she struggled to breathe. I knew just how she felt.

* * *

_A/N ~ Now we have Edward's perspective of that last day. Was his reaction understandable? Is he forgiven? Thanks for reading! ~ SR_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N ~ *peeks out* Am I forgiven for the cliffie? I've got news below, if you feel so inclined to read. :) I won't keep you now. We return to Bella's POV. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Rain On Me**_

**Chapter 11**

I had given up all hope of ever running into Edward Cullen again. Ever. And here he was, in front of me, at a work function. The bouts of anger, and any resentment I'd felt when he dropped off the face of the earth vanished when I looked into his eyes. He was still beautiful. I wanted to hug the life out of him. Jump for joy over the fact that he was alive and well! I wanted to brush that hair off his forehead…

I could do nothing but stand there, and gawk at him. He was with Heidi. The only guy to ever steal my heart, and manage to keep it captive for more than two years, was dating my co-worker. Perfect. Every time I'd see her, I'd only think of him from here out. When had he kissed her last? Did they make love before she came in to work? Did he have private jokes with her? Did she _like_ the stupid Volvo? Wait… he didn't have it anymore. Dad had checked that out for me. None of it mattered, because he didn't want me.

I somehow managed to stay upright while we had our awkward moment. The minute they turned away, I had bolted for the door, unable to breathe.

And then he was there.

"Bella…"

I closed my eyes. I sensed him behind me, even before he whispered my name. If I turned, and looked at him, I'd either turn to stone or melt. I wasn't sure I could handle either. It started to rain. Of course it did! I didn't even have my appreciation for the shitty Washington weather anymore. Sun or rain, it didn't matter. I was alone every day. The cold drops on my bared skin did feel good though. It made me suck in deep breaths that were sorely needed. And if the rain could wash away the remnants of my tears, even better.

"Bella, step back. You'll get soaked." His hands gently pulled me back towards the side of the house. We were sheltered somewhat by the overhang of the roof. My skin tingled where he'd touched me, even after he'd removed his hands. "You're shivering."

Suddenly, I was wrapped in his suit jacket—enveloped in his scent. "You'll be cold now—"

"Don't worry. I came out to cool down. I couldn't breathe."

I smirked. _Welcome to the club…_

We stood staring at each other. I had to break the silence. It was tense. "Funny seeing you here," I quipped, rolling my eyes at my own corniness. "That was corny."

"I was actually thinking the same thing… the first part, in particular. How are you, Bella?"

_How am I?_ "Um… can I get back to you on that? I'm not quite sure."

"I'm sorry. My being here is awkward for you. I can leave, if you'd prefer." He was frowning as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Your date would hate me for chasing you off." I wondered if I was the only one to chase him off twice. Or was it a habit of his? Sticky situation pops up, and Edward bolts.

"She's not my… okay, well she _is_ my date for tonight. Heidi and I are friends. She drags me out for things like this. It's handy. I always have a suit that fits."

A small laugh escaped hearing our old joke. I couldn't believe he remembered. I couldn't believe he was able to joke so easily. Wasn't he as uncomfortable as I was? Maybe not. Maybe I had overblown the whole thing in my mind. Maybe it was just a summer job that he left and never looked back. I could play it cool, too. Maybe. "You _would_ have a suit… You know, you're allowed to date."

"Uh-huh." He grinned shyly. "But we really are just friends. Did you… are you here with someone?"

"Ah! Yes. Yes, I am in fact." I peered through the large front window. "See the tall, gorgeous blonde over there? The one surrounded by all of my male co-workers?"

Edward chuckled as he peered in. "Rosalie."

"Emmett bailed on me at the last minute. He's got bronchitis. He sent Rose as his stand-in."

"Sweet of him. I hope he feels better soon."

"If he gets over it, I'm going to kill him anyway. Really doesn't matter." Damn, did I ever need my buddy Emmett here. Why did he have to get sick now?

"You look really great, Bella," Edward said quietly. I was still staring into the house.

"You too," I whispered, voice quivering. Damn. Not cool.

"Anyone can wear a properly fitted suit well. Are you happy?"

The second I looked at him to respond, my eyes filled with fresh tears. "In spurts." I looked away quickly. "Your friend appears to be looking for you. You'd better go inside. She'll be upset." I risked another look, wanting to remember exactly how his hair fell. The way his emerald tie made his gorgeous eyes stand out. How his pants fit him snugly, and made him look lean and well-toned. "Will she be upset if I keep you?"

He issued a noise—choking on a laugh.

"I mean… you know what I mean. That was… God, I am so awkward!" So not cool! How could he be so calm about this? It was a little infuriating.

"I'm sure she won't be asking me out for anything work related again, but honestly… I'm more concerned with upsetting you at the moment. This is uncomfortable for you." He didn't ask me—he stated it.

I nodded. "It doesn't help that you're… ugh! You're so calm about everything! I'm a babbling mess. I haven't managed a decent breath since I laid eyes on you. And you're perfectly collected."

"I'm anything but," he protested, loosening his tie. "I can't breathe either."

Knowing that he was feeling ill-at-ease as well relaxed me just a bit. "Good to know I'm not the lone boob on the porch."

He choked again, recovered, and rocked on his heels as he looked through the window and then back at me. "Would you be opposed to getting together in a different setting? We could talk."

"Can we bring dates?" I joked. Lamely.

"If you'd rather not—"

"When?"

His face lit up. "Whenever you'd like—"

"Are you in Forks until New Year's?"

He shook his head. "Just call. I'll meet you in Forks, or Seattle, or wherever you'd like."

"You'll answer?" Yeah, the sarcasm was intended, and warranted.

"I swear! Maybe I should get your number as well." His playful smirk was in use as we entered each other's contacts in our phones. I was melting.

The door swung open behind him, and his angry-but-trying-to-be-cordial date stepped out. "I thought maybe you'd actually left. Feeling better?" I didn't miss how her arms wrapped his waist from behind, or how her chin nestled in nicely between his shoulder and his jawline. She placed a light kiss on his cheek as he blushed. His eyes never left me.

"No!" _My_ date joined us on the rainy porch. "No _way_! Ahhhhh!" Only Rosalie could manage to get Heidi off him. Not that Heidi had a choice in the matter—Rosalie was on him in a flash. "Oh my god! Edward! What are you doing here?"

"Christ. You know more people here than I do! You should have been doing the introductions all night." Okay, Heidi was showing her anger now. She was completely fed up. I couldn't blame her, but I knew of the Edward Effect long before she did. He was still a magnet.

"I'm here with…" Edward addressed Rose, loosening their hug to indicate his date. "Heidi. This is Rosalie. We used to work—"

"You worked together, too. Got it. Well, is there anyone else coming to this reunion?"

"Nope. Emmett's in bed, sick as a dog," Rosalie quipped, laying a big kiss on Edward's cheek. Her arm was slung over his shoulder like he was her property. I was loving it! "He's gonna flip when he finds out you were here, and he missed you! You have to give me your number! We'll get together. _For sure_ this time! You never called him!"

"I know. Long story." His gaze drifted to me. "It's a long story. I'll explain. Promise."

Edward and Rosalie exchanged numbers as I shrugged his jacket off. I inhaled deeply before I passed it back to him. "Thanks for the loan. Always the gentleman," I said softly as he smiled. "Oh, looks like we have a full reunion in play. Hey, Bree!"

She squealed when she saw me with Rosalie, rushing over for a group hug. "Okay, Ten Fingers! Go! Best summer break place… Anaheim! Rosalie?"

"Fort Lauderdale! Bella?"

"Phoenix… What? No one else likes Phoenix?" I laughed when I was the only one to pull a finger down. "It's the only place I've really gone, okay? Edward?"

"Eclipse." He made a show of putting each finger on one hand down slowly, and then just fisted the other so they were both closed. "Best summer break ever."

"Awwww!"

Laughing just like I'd remembered him, and blushing so adorably, he gave Bree a fist bump, Rosalie a one-armed hug, and then started towards Heidi. He had to pass me first. Holding my breath, I waited to see what I'd get. His fingers dragged along mine, tugging lightly as he leaned down to speak to me. "Please call."

x – x – x

I had been tempted to call him so many times, beginning that same night. An hour after he left I wondered if he'd be home yet. Would he still be with Heidi? Were they really just friends? Friends who sometimes sleep with each other perhaps? Had I caused him grief because of my awkwardness? If I had, was I pleased about that? Yes, and no.

Why did he disappear that way, without a word? Part of me did want him to know what that was like… but ultimately, I hated the thought of him suffering in any way.

He called me the following night, putting me out of my misery with my routine of dialing six numbers only to abruptly hang up.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm here. I'm not going anywhere this time."

I took his address, just in case.

"Big plans for Christmas?" he asked casually.

"Uh... Me, Dad, the Blacks, the Clearwaters... I think that's it."

"That's enough, huh? All the work won't be left to you, will it?"

"Nah. Sue and Leah will help. It's tradition. And Jake does whatever I tell him to. Where are you now?"

"Bella, I don't recall you being forgetful," he said, mocking me. "I just gave you my address. Do you want it again?"

Snickering, I stretched out on my bed. I was in love with the idea of hearing his voice and his musical laughter just before falling asleep. I also liked that it didn't feel as though years had passed since I'd heard it. "Okay then, when are you coming to Forks?"

He was silent for a moment. When he spoke, the humour was gone from his voice. "I won't be in Forks."

"What? Why aren't you coming home? Are you working?"

"I am, yeah..."

"Even on Christmas Day?"

"Yeah..."

"You're alone on Christmas?"

"No!" He laughed again. I sighed in relief. "I've got my roommate's cat!"

"Edward..."

He laughed again. "It's all right. Puss is good company."

"Your roommate named their cat 'Puss'?" I laughed. "For real?"

"He's actually called 'Pussy Puss-Puss'. I swear to God. Everyone says it's the only pussy Yorkie's getting near so..."

"Oh boy!" I had full-on giggles. As I laid there thinking how ridiculous it was for me to be reacting like a teenager on a call with her crush, it hit me that I hadn't stopped smiling since the phone rang. "I've missed you." I regretted that instantly. Too soon. Or too late?

"Me too," he replied softly. "It sounds like you'll have busy days ahead. I should let you get some sleep. Why don't you call after Christmas, and we can figure out a time to get together. Good?"

x – x – x

Edward had one day off work during the break. He suggested we meet in Port Angeles—a lunch date. I couldn't believe how nervous I was over meeting up with him again. I suppose the anxiety stemmed from the fact that I didn't know if I was looking for closure, or a new beginning. I issued warnings to myself the entire drive to not lose it if he didn't show up. Yeah, I still feared that he would disappear on me.

A smile erupted when I rounded the corner of our agreed meeting place, and saw he was already there. I saw him—tall, and lean, and gorgeous—leaning against a car as I drove past him to find a spot to park. As I eased into a spot down the block, he trotted up wearing a smile of his own.

"Thanks for coming," he said softly as he held my car door open. "It's really great to see you."

"How was your drive?" I asked, not wanting to blurt out another profession of longing for him.

"Long!" he chuckled. "There was an issue when the ferry docked. They wouldn't let us off right away, and I was panicking. I took the earlier one to make sure I was here on time, but still…" He stopped talking as he gazed at me. "You look great. Really, really great. I'm not used to seeing you without a ponytail and camp shirt!"

I tried to take all of him in without obviously staring. He was dressed all in black—a wool coat, and jeans. His cheeks were ruddy from the cold, wet air and I wondered how long he'd been waiting for me. Moisture had dampened his hair as well, and it laid flat in some spots, but stuck out wildly in others. He looked youthful, but mature and confident. I had a hard time wondering how I'd ever seen him as a 'boy'. Edward was all man.

He held my arm as we negotiated the slick sidewalk on the way to the restaurant. Inside, he took my coat before removing his own. He wore a black button-down shirt with a charcoal, fitted jacket; far cry from the camp uniform.

It was so easy being with Edward. The conversation flowed, the laughter was almost constant. It felt like we had always been friends, and never spent time apart. We didn't touch on the disappearance until after our meal was over. Even then, it was stumbled upon. I couldn't find a way to just come out as ask, 'where the hell were you?', as much as I wanted to.

"Was Christmas horrible for you? Not coming home at all?"

He offered a wry grin before turning his eyes downward. "Just another day, really. Bella, I haven't been back to Forks since two summers ago. It would have caused quite a stir for me to just show up again. I'm certain it would have ruined their Christmas."

I frowned. "Edward, you're their son—"

"Yes, well, we've put an end to that misfortune."

The news, and the way it was phrased startled me—and tugged at my heart. Reaching across the small table, I rested my hand on his fingers. His eyes went to our hands, and then to mine.

"It's not a bad thing," he said in a soft voice. "I can't say it's been easy, but it's my own life. I feel like I've accomplished something, you know? You find out a lot about yourself when there's no one to fall back on. It's good."

"What happened?" My question was presented gently, but it still probed into an area I wasn't sure if I was welcome in. It was strange that the Cullens had never mentioned it to my dad. "If you don't want to talk about it, I understand."

His hand moved from under mine so that he could link fingers. "You're granting me the lunch I owe you. I think I owe an explanation even more."

Well...I wouldn't disagree... I smiled back at him, and he took that as my agreement.

"I just couldn't live under them that way anymore. Their demands grew to encompass areas they had no business in. I walked away with nothing. Well...my father drove me back to Seattle. He didn't make me _walk_," he smirked. "You saw that I ditched the stupid Volvo?"

I made sure I smiled, even though the tough part was coming. I didn't want to sound accusatory. "I would have come and got you...if you had answered my calls."

"You called?" His surprise seemed genuine.

"Several times. Did you lose phone privileges?" Jesus, I sounded like a bitch.

His smirk was accompanied with pink cheeks. "I told you that I left with nothing. The phone wasn't mine to take."

I wondered if my shock registered as much as his had. "You left right away? Edward, did what happened at camp cause trouble for you?" Just what I had been afraid would happen.

"Everything about that summer played a role, Bella. I guess I grew up. Don't blame yourself, if that's what you're doing."

How could I not? The image of the man sitting across from me faded, and my memory produced a slightly younger, more boyish impression of him. Clearing my thoughts, I looked again... I could now see that he was as he always had been. He was just Edward—a sweet, funny guy with some troubles that he hid really well.

"If you really want all the details, I'll tell you sometime. Not here. Let's just say, my father plays dirty."

Suddenly, the large check I'd received made sense. It wasn't a contribution to camp, but a pay-off. "Did he tell you to stay away from me?"

"He asked," Edward admitted. His eyes flickered away from mine. "Ultimately, it was my own doing. I'm sorry if I caused you to worry."

"So you were part of the pay-off? You know, it would have saved me a lot of worry if you'd just told me that. I'm not so fragile that I wouldn't understand that they wouldn't want us to be involved. I thought it was you who didn't want—"

"Bella, hold up…" He pulled his hand away, locking his own fingers together under his chin. "What pay-off are you referring to? Sorry, I don't know what you mean."

"The check that Eclipse received? The one meant to compensate me? I guess it was buying me out of your life, not just you out of my business."

His lips pursed, and he frowned heavily. "Bastard!" he hissed. "When was this?"

"I received it in the mail, the week after you left. He didn't tell you he was doing that?"

"Of course not! The whole purpose of me walking away was to keep him out of your life entirely. You have no idea how pissed off I am that he went ahead and involved you anyway! Did you reply? Has he been in contact with you since then?"

I shook my head. "I didn't even deposit the check right away. I… I was waiting to talk to you. When I didn't hear back from you, I just figured you wanted to forget all about… everything. I deposited it at the end of the season. It's still there. I can't seem to bring myself to use it." I felt like a heel. This was obviously news to him, and it was causing him distress. His face was buried in his hands. "Edward, I shouldn't have assumed you knew. I'm sorry for that—"

"Can we go?" he asked abruptly. "We're done here, right? I hate public scenes, and I'm really fucking angry right now."

I was out of my seat before he even finished speaking. "Let's go."

He threw down some cash on the table before grabbing his coat. Outside, he stormed away on his own, taking several angry paces ahead of me before stopping. He gripped the back of his neck, and spun around to return to me. It only took his long legs a few strides until he was in front of me.

"I want you to know one thing—I would never agree to have you removed from my life. I wouldn't have condoned my father sending you payment for anything, the least of which to keep you away from me. If you were owed money in any way from my actions, it would have been up to _me_ to see to that! Use the money, Bella. If you think you're being a better person by not using it, you're wrong. You simply _are_ a better person. The man has no morals! He thinks it worked! He used you as a learning tool for me in order to demonstrate how anyone can be bought. Well, let him think it worked. I don't fucking care at this point."

Before I could respond, Edward fumed away once more, repeating his last heated jaunt down the sidewalk and back.

"No. That's a lie. I _do_ care about this particular fuckery. I care a lot." He took a few deep breaths, stuffing his hands deep into the pockets of his coat. "This is not how I wanted today to go. At all. Even years later his actions still have an effect, and I'd really thought that I'd moved past all of that. I'm sorry. For everything—"

"Edward, it was your father who did that. Not you."

"I'm just sorry you were involved in it at all. Seriously, use his money. And mostly, I'm sorry for reacting this way. I hope it didn't spoil our day."

"Our _day_?" I smiled brightly. "You want more than lunch?"

And just like that, his beautiful smile returned. "Yeah, more than lunch. Shall we go exploring? See if we can't find something to do for a few hours?"

* * *

_A/N ~ Okay, I'm a horrible self-promoter, but I'm waving excitedly here. Someone nominated this story for the Avant Garde Summer Awards! *smooches* to the lovely reader who did that! So awesome! Days Like This was also nominated and I'm super thrilled to even be thought of. Please check out the contest at www(dot)avantgardeawards(dot)com and check out all the goodies! Some wonderfully under-reviewed fics there. Voting begins May 22. Thanks to all for reading. XX ~ SR_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Rain On Me**_

**Chapter 12**

"I hope I wasn't too presumptuous that day in Port Angeles." Edward wore a lopsided grin, but something told me it was a mild concern for him, at the very least. "Or greedy?"

We'd had several phone conversations, but this was our first in person meeting since school started back following the holidays. Arrangements had been made to meet at a small restaurant just off campus. I'd come from work, and Edward had a class beforehand. I had wondered if I'd ever just know he would be there when he was supposed to be. I kept finding myself holding my breath as I waited for him, only breathing easily when I saw him darting across the street to our meeting place.

Grinning across the table at him, I pushed the dessert menu over to his side. "Neither. It was nice to get almost a whole day in. Pick a dessert. I'm buying this time." I wasn't ready for this meeting to end, so I would force down a dessert regardless of the fact that my waistband was already stretched to capacity. Damn bloating.

Edward was very relaxed, and in no hurry to leave either. He talked about his classes, and I talked about my students. What wasn't mentioned was our past. I was kind of fine with that—no need to remind myself how stupid I'd been over a small age difference. And no need to recall that empty burning when he left my life. I knew we'd have to get into it some more at some point, or I'd never fully trust him. In reality, this was like a getting-to-know-each-other phase, even though we'd been through that once. Neither of us had called this a 'date'. It was a 'get-together'. There was no need to be stupid and let myself think this was anything more than a friendship. I had obviously felt more for him two years ago than he felt in return. While I foolishly wanted any time I could get with him, I wasn't about to expose that I still had a lingering crush on him. I ran that through my head several times throughout the evening when I was tempted to reach for his hand, or ask if we could see each other on the weekend.

As it turned out, I didn't have to ask—he told me he was fully booked between research time for a project, and work. I hoped that I conveyed a proper amount of disappointment without looking too desperate. I didn't want to appear clingy. But damn, I really wanted more time with him. Now that he'd come back into my life, seeing him once a month was not enough. Friends see each other more often, right?

"Thanks for dinner. You keep buying, and you'll keep giving me a reason to ask you out again—my turn, next." He gave me a perfunctory hug before parting ways. I had offered to drop him at home, but he refused on the basis of needing to walk off his meal. He only lived a couple of blocks away.

x – x – x

Rosalie was on my case to ask Edward out for Valentine's Day. She even offered to do a private double-date at her and Emmett's house. She swore she'd make it casual, and not glaringly 'datish'. Despite my hesitations, I bit the bullet and asked. He declined. Of course, he was working. But he did say it sounded great for another day. I was left not knowing if he would have agreed to a Valentine's date had he not been working. I was getting a fairly definite 'friends' vibe.

The day before Valentine's, a positively definite friend pleaded with me to accompany him to his function, since his date bailed on him. Mike and I had tried dating a few times, it wasn't for me. Still, I felt bad for the guy, and agreed to go. I brought my change of clothes along to work since I wouldn't have time to go home and get ready. I was meeting him there so that I would have my own car available afterwards.

"Mike? Hands." I delivered my warning with my best stern teacher face. We had only been at the restaurant for twenty minutes, and his hand had been on my ass three times. I was regretting my choice of attire. I should have gone with loose pants rather than a fitted dress.

"Bella! It's Valentine's! Throw me a bone here, would ya?"

"Uh, no. No bone, Mike."

"You're supposed to be my date!" he whispered in a hiss. "Can you at least _act_ as though you like me? I work with these people! Come on, it's just one night."

"I can like you without having your hand glued to my ass." I didn't dislike him, but I certainly wasn't pleased about his PDAs. "You know this isn't a real date," I reminded him softly. "I'll play nice if you keep your hands at a respectable distance from my backside. Deal?"

He grinned, looping his arm around my shoulder. "Yes, dear." He nabbed another glass of wine as a waiter passed by, and we went off to mingle with the others. Mike worked for an advertising agency, and they had invited their staff, as well as clients to the private event. As long as he behaved, I would, as well.

The tables for dinner were set up banquet-style. Mike took a seat beside me at a table with three other couples, his arm draped casually over the back of my chair. I leaned forward, chatting with the woman across from me to avoid further physical contact. Engrossed in our conversation—she was a special needs teacher—I didn't notice the plates being set down until the waiter was behind me.

"Sorry, miss…"

I may have gasped. I knew that voice. "Edward?"

He offered a polite smile, with a tiny nod of acknowledgement. "How are you this evening?"

"What are you…?"

"I'm working," he replied with a stiff grin. "Your meal?" He was still holding my plate. I moved back to allow him to set it down.

Mike interrupted our exchange. "You know the waiter? You must eat here a lot! How much do teachers make, anyway?" The group chuckled with the exception of the woman across the table, Edward, and me.

"No… Mike, this is Edward. We—"

"We used to work together."

"We're friends," I stated over Edward's standard reply.

"Ah! How're ya doing?" Mike twisted around to hold his hand out for a shake. And to get a better look at the competition. "Bella's never mentioned an Edward."

My foot flew out to kick his shin. If he was playing dirty, all deals were off. "I didn't mention a lot of things in the two conversations we've had over the past year!"

Edward did his best to remain professional. "Well my friend, Bella, has done part of my job here. As she said, I'm Edward. I'll be serving you tonight. If anyone needs anything, just give me a nod. Enjoy your meal." He appeared courteous and friendly to the others at the table, I'm sure. But knowing the charm he was capable of, what he delivered was nowhere close. His smile was stiff, and he barely glanced at me.

Of all the tables we could have sat at…

"What are the chances of having a friend of yours serving us, huh?" Mike quipped.

I grunted, and shoved the food on my plate around. I had lost my appetite completely. In fact, I had lost any desire to help Mike out as well. Claiming a migraine coming on, I let him know I was done once the meal was. My teacher face must be as effective as Emmett always claimed it to be, because Mike didn't protest. He went to get our coats while I went to the restroom.

Desserts were beginning to be served when I returned to Mike. I saw Edward serving at the table we had vacated.

"Mike, can you please do a huge favour for me, and bring my car around?"

"What, I'm your valet service?"

"And I'm your emergency date. I think it's a fair request."

This wasn't at all the night that I had wanted. If I had a minute with Edward, it would make up for spending Valentine's Day with Mike. I gave him a small wave. He was heading straight for me.

"Leaving so soon? Something you ate?" He smirked at me, now that we were somewhat alone.

"I didn't want to do this. Mike is my Heidi. His date bailed on him, and I'm a softy. I felt bad for him."

Edward nodded as I explained, lips pursed.

"I thought you worked at Tully's?"

"I do. This is my other job. I work full-time here in the summer, and they use me for private functions when they can the rest of the year."

"I wasn't expecting to see you—"

"I'm glad I caught you before you left. I think I messed up." The quick subject change went with his stiff demeanour. "I went by your place earlier, and I left something with your roommate… Jane?"

I nodded. "Jane, yeah. What did you—?"

"Just… please… forget about it, okay? Can you not open it? Just dispose of it. Please?"

I squinted up at him, utterly confused and extremely curious.

His eyes pleaded with me, as he asked once more, "Please?"

"Okay…"

"I'll know if you do." He smirked once more, relaxing slightly. "So don't try to be tricky with me."

"Your chariot awaits, m'lady," Mike announced as he came up behind me.

I rolled my eyes, giving Edward a smile. "Thanks, Mike. Good to see you, Edward. We'll speak soon?"

"Absolutely! Enjoy the remainder of your evening."

Mike puffed out his chest, as he would. "Oh, we will!" He grunted when my elbow made contact.

"Soon," I repeated to Edward.

"Just remember that I _will_ know if you didn't abide by my request." He leaned down to whisper into my ear. "Dispose, please."

I sat with the damned sealed envelope in my lap for hours. Jane had left it for me on the kitchen table. Would he _really _know if I peeked? I could steam it open…

Dammit! Why did he have to look so sincere with his plea?

And what did he mean he 'messed up'? Did he give me a card intended for someone else? Was it for the wrong occasion?

Or was it a Valentine, but he changed his mind after seeing me on a date? Oh! Damn Mike Newton all to Hell!

x – x – x

Our phone calls and texts remained the same, only Edward prefaced each with, "You didn't look, right?"

The more he asked, the more curious I got.

"Just throw it out, Bella. Seriously. It's dumb. Save me the embarrassment."

"I won't throw it out!" I chuckled in protest. "If I can't open it, I'm taking it to my grave with me—"

"Don't say that!"

"I am! I'm going to make a Living Will stating that it, and my smile card go with me."

There was a low sounding hiss from Edward. "Bella…"

I was frustrated, lonely, and furious with myself for a) letting Mike talk me into that stupid dinner, and b) not having the guts to make a move on Edward myself. As it turned out, apparently that's what I have friends for.

Rosalie sprang from her car when I pulled up to my building a few weeks later. "Hey! Whatcha doing?"

"Groceries, like I told you when you called an hour ago. Can you grab those?" I left the heaviest bags for her. Emmett had her on a lifting regimen with him, and she was ripped. She lifted them out of the trunk with ease, carrying them up the stairs without breaking a sweat. "Did you come over just to play bag girl, or is there another purpose for your visit?"

"Come for dinner!"

"Rose… no. I've still got laundry to do, and a shitload of papers to mark. I'm really wiped out."

"So now you don't have to cook! I'll put this stuff away, you go get changed. Em's grilling!"

I looked out the window for show, holding out my wet jacket. "He's grilling. In the rain?"

"It's Seattle, Bella!"

Right. It was hard to recall those years where I'd embraced the rain. "I really can't. We'll do it another time, okay?"

Half an hour later, I was in Rosalie's car with my feet on her dashboard. My class' papers were on my lap, and my red pen was in hand. I saw her eyes checking out how much damage my shoes were doing every time we stopped at a light.

"Yeah, there's mud there, Rosalie. Deal."

"I should pick up some of those little disposable bootie things the delivery guys use, you know what I mean? I wonder where I'd buy some of those."

"Or, you could leave me at home when I have shit to do," I suggested in lieu of disposable bootie shopping.

"You won't be sorry!" she sang out, grinning as we parked at their duplex. I could smell the wonders of Emmett's grill from the front of the house. Okay, maybe I was glad she had dragged me out of my apartment.

"We should have waited for Jane to come home. I'd bet she'd love Em's grilling."

My friend shrugged before ushering me inside. "Hey! We're home!"

Emmett stuck his head through the patio door. "Hey, baby. Bella! She talked you into it!"

"Did you ever doubt that? We're talking about Rosalie," I remarked dryly.

"Grab a drink. Food's almost ready. We'll be right in."

I was already padding my way over to the fridge for a beer when his comment registered. "We…? Rose? Who's 'we'?"

She grinned and batted her lashes at me.

I scurried over to face her. They hadn't attempted to set me up again since their final failed attempt in the spring when I threatened to bring Jane as my lesbian lover the next time I was invited over. I didn't have time for this shit. I detested blind dates. "Oh hell no! Rose! You didn't set me up on a blind date!"

She grimaced, wiping her face. "Jeez, Bella! You spray when you hiss! Warn me to put on a slicker next time! With a face shield!"

I was slapping her silly when the patio doors opened, and two men in rain slickers dashed in, bent over the platters in their hands to keep the food dry.

"Yeah, just like that, Bells. She likes it rough!"

I flashed Emmett the finger before I pretended to vomit in their trash can. Really, it wasn't beyond reason that I could vomit before the night was out. I abhorred blind dates. And I didn't _want_ a date with anyone but Edward. All I'd need was for him to find out about this and think I was pimping myself out to all kinds of guys. It wasn't like that! Like him, I'd dated... casually. I just hadn't found anyone who was worth rearranging my limited time for. Friends were all I could manage. And I considering have two less friends by the time I made it out of this one.

Emmett came up behind me, dripping rain water all over me as he gripped my waist. "Where's my hug?"

"Where's my towel?" I laughed, elbowing him until he released. "My back is soaked, Em!" He was grinning just like Rosalie when I turned around. "Okay, that's spooky. You two are starting to look alike. Spend some time apart. Seriously." I shoved him out of my way as I grabbed my beer. Another smiling face was behind him.

"Hi."

"Okay, now who looks alike?" Rosalie giggled, as she elbowed me towards my set-up. "Don't just stand there splitting your face, go give Edward a hug."

"I'm dry," he informed me, holding his arms out. He had already removed his dripping outerwear, and yes, he was dry. And he smelled fabulous! Like Edward… and rain, and steak… mmm…

"You either smell really good, or I am beyond hungry. I want to eat you!"

Emmett made a big show of mock yakking in the trash can. "Not in front of us kids! Save that for later!"

I'm sure I was as red in the face as Edward was when we broke our embrace. Okay. They were still my best friends.

"So, did Emmett kidnap you while Rosalie stalked me?" I asked him while we ate.

He shook his head. "No. Rosalie called me… when? Wednesday?"

I tilted my head towards her slowly. "Really? Interesting."

"Didn't I mention it to you? I must have thought Emmett asked you." She shrugged with that silly grin she'd worn since arriving at my place.

Yep, she was really proud of herself for pulling this off. And as Edward draped his arm over the back of my chair as Mike had on Valentine's Day, I was quite proud of Rose, too. I'd have to thank her properly later on for nagging me into this. In the meantime, I insisted on doing the clean-up.

"Tuesday night—busy?" Edward was suddenly at my side, loading the dishwasher as I rinsed the plates. "I'm not working. I thought we could do dinner?"

Seeing him again in three days sounded wonderful, but Tuesdays were not great. "I really want to, but I'm going to have a ton of marking to do. There's a test that day—"

"You still have to eat," he chided. "How about this—bring all your stuff over to my place after work. I'll make dinner for us, and you can do your work there."

"That would be awesome." It would also be the first time a man had ever cooked for me on a date. Or was it a date? I'd had plenty of meals courtesy of Emmett, but he was different. There had never been any hint of romance with Em, we simply were best friends. While I had no idea what my relationship currently was with Edward, we had kissed. We had talked of dating. When Edward was in my life, no other guy existed. It was undeniably different than my friendship with Emmett.

I wondered if my feelings were still one-sided at this point. When the four of us settled in to watch a movie after dinner, it wasn't two couples watching a movie. It was a couple, with two friends watching a movie—which was fine—I liked being friends with Edward. But it was becoming difficult to ignore that I wanted so much more, while he seemed content just how we were. He was also content to not drink after dinner, while I matched Emmett one for one. It didn't hit me until I stood up. And immediately fell back down, grabbing at Edward as I landed half on top of him. To right myself, I ended up clutching two fistfuls of his hair. It was messy before I got hold of it. Afterwards, it looked like… sex. It was enthralling. He had to physically remove my fingers before we could get untangled from each other. I knew I'd be hearing about it from Emmett for weeks.

My knight with sex hair got me out to his car and buckled me in as I wound my fingers in the messy bronze locks once again. He then escorted me up to my apartment to make sure I didn't tumble down the stairs. I'd done that a few times that he didn't even know about—sober. I may have confessed to it as he guided me up.

The one confession I _know_ I made occurred after he got me safely inside. It seemed to run like a dream sequence. He was bent over the lock, trying out various keys to get the correct one. I was leaning against the door watching him intently. His fingers seemed to have their own life as he methodically tried keys… so long, so coordinated. My own were drawn to them, and suddenly they were in the same world with Edward's fingers. I watched mine stroking his. They looked so tiny in comparison. He let me play with one hand, reserving the other for the keys until he found the correct one.

"Got it," he proclaimed with his sexy grin. "We can't open the door until you get off it. Don't want you falling now that we're here."

"Falling? I am falling," I mumbled, now mesmerized by his mouth.

"Is Jane home?"

I pressed my ear to the door to listen for noises. Though somewhere behind the fog in my head I knew she was gone for the weekend. "Nope!"

"Oh. I thought she could help you get in bed." He plied me off the door, gripping my waist as he opened it. "Come on, in you go. Which room is yours?"

I pointed to the bathroom, and he laughed as he removed my jacket. His was still on when I returned from taking care of business.

"Aren't you staying?" I asked as he rushed back to my side.

"Just long enough to get you into a safe place before you crash."

"Lead the way, Sir Sex Hair!"

He chuckled. "You'll have to lead me, I'm afraid. I don't know the lay of your castle."

That got me giggling. "You're cute!"

He hummed, spinning me around to choose a direction to go in. I held his hands on my tummy as I pulled him towards my room. He stumbled along awkwardly. His legs were longer than mine, and I wasn't taking very graceful steps for someone with a man pressed to her backside. In my room, I collapsed on my bed, giggling over the Sir Sex Hair remark. Edward slipped my shoes off, then pulled on my arms to get me to sit up. I groaned as he did.

"Shhh. Just for a minute. We should take your sweater off. You'll get too warm while you're sleeping. Do you think you can get changed? I'll get your things all ready for you, and just step outside?"

I shook my head, fumbling with the sleeves of my sweater. Had they grown? Why did they seem to be six feet long? I heard Edward chuckling at my attempts.

"Just lift your arms," he said softly, hauling my sweater over my head and off my arms all at once. "There. You can take care of your pants?"

He held me steady while I slid them down. The next thing I knew, I was tucked into bed and Edward knelt on the floor beside me. He was stroking my hair. I was falling asleep.

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Stay!" I whimpered. I saw his smile through my sleepy eyes.

"I really can't," he whispered. "Will you be all right?"

I mumbled an affirmative, and he started to stand up. Both of my hands grasped at him, ending up with fistfuls of his shirt. "Edward? I have to tell you something!"

He leaned over me—not like he had a choice. I still had hold of his shirt. "What do you have to tell me?"

I smiled, drunkenly. Stupidly. Ridiculously immaturely. "I've got a crush on you. A _big_ one!"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Rain On Me**_

**Chapter 13**

I was nervous as hell pulling up outside Edward's apartment on Tuesday. Emmett told me Edward had helped him bring in a couch for a neighbour on Sunday morning, and he hadn't said anything about me being stupid and/or hitting on him. Edward was like that though. He didn't openly discuss his conquests and failures with women. I hoped that the scenes in my head were worse than reality, but I doubted it. I prayed that there weren't additional scenes that my mind had forgotten altogether that were even more embarrassing. When Edward called me Monday night, I had apologized profusely for my behaviour on the weekend, and he claimed it was not a problem.

I could blame my red cheeks on the climb up to his third floor apartment, right?

He had his head poked out the door of his apartment when I got to the landing. "Hey! I saw you pull up. How was your day?"

"Too long," I replied, truthfully. Time always drags when you're anxiously awaiting something. This was the moment I'd been waiting for. The initial greeting that would tell me if he really was all right with me making an ass of myself, or if it would change things between us. He seemed the same as always.

But wait…

"Well, the worst is over. Come on in, and I'll take care of you." He tipped his head, placing a light kiss on my cheek. That was new! I swooned silently.

A flash of orange fur streaked through his legs, and he muttered some profanities as a ginger cat raced down the hall. "Okay, go on in and get settled. It could take me a few minutes to corral this one. He takes advantage of these moments of freedom."

I chuckled, watching him saunter down the hall, calling out, "Here Puss-Puss! Come here, boy! I'll get you a treat if you come home! Fish? You like fish, Puss-Puss…"

A young woman laughed as she approached from the opposite end of the hall. "He always seems to be the one stuck chasing that cat. I feel so bad for him, calling out 'Puss-Puss'. When it is Eric though, it's a real hoot! At least Edward's calm about it. Eric throws a hissy fit if the cat runs again once he's caught him. Oh! Like now!" We both laughed as he ran past us, and Edward began his pursuit all over again.

After several trips up and down the hall, Edward finally returned with the cat in his arms. "Bella, meet Pussy Puss-Puss."

"Is that you purring, or the cat?" I asked as I petted the soft ginger fur.

"That's him this time. You should hear him when he gets his belly rubbed! He likes that." He let Puss-Puss out of his arms, both heading for the kitchen. "Can't say I blame him though," he quipped with a grin.

"Aw! You like a good belly rub, too?" I teased.

"From time to time, yeah." Edward flashed his cocky grin. "Okay Puss, you made me work for it this time, so you're getting chicken. No fish." He bent down to feed the cat some treats from his hand before petting him.

"That's some tough love there, Cullen."

He laughed, washing his hands off. "I know, right? I'm gonna be a push-over in the classroom."

"I always knew you were exaggerating your hatred for children." I perched myself at the breakfast bar across from him. "You'll be an awesome teacher."

Grinning, he set out a tray of veggies with a ranch dip. "In case you're hungry. I thought you might want to get some of your work out of the way, so we won't be eating for another half hour or so."

His apartment already smelled wonderful, and he told me it was the rosemary potatoes he had roasting. "Class finished at 1:30. I had time to shop, prep, and clean up before you arrived. Perfect day! Sometimes we get our timing off. We need to work on that."

"Speaking of timing, your neighbour told me you chase Pussy quite a bit."

"Ha!" He sputtered on a sip of water, catching onto my innuendo immediately. "Not really my style. Sometimes it's necessary though."

If I didn't know better, I'd say he was flirting.

I didn't get much work done. He was too fascinating to watch in the kitchen. When he sensed I had given up, he put some music on while he finished grilling some pork chops on a Foreman Grill. "Um… are you drinking tonight? I have wine, or beer… I can drive you home, so that's not a concern."

"My mouth is more of a concern," I joked. Better to get it out there and be done with it.

"It's all in the timing, Bella." He pulled me off the stool to dance with him. "You're cute when you're drunk. I was worried leaving you without the deadbolt on though."

"You really could have stayed over. Jane wasn't home all weekend." I stared up at him as we swayed to the music. It was sweet, dancing in his apartment this way.

He snickered. "Nah. That really wouldn't have been a good idea. It would be too easy to let go… That timing thing."

My stomach fluttered. Was he saying he would have stayed if I wasn't drunk? Or that he didn't want to deal with me in that condition? "I don't normally get sloppy drunk that way. Just so you know. That's not me."

"You're tiny, Bella," he said softly. "You can't keep up with Emmett."

"I know," I cringed at my own stupidity. "I wouldn't have, with anyone else. It's just you—it's so easy to be with you. Like, I have this complete trust in you—" _A trust that I shouldn't have._

"That I'll take care of you?" He beamed. "I will."

"You did that night," I reminded him. _But you didn't two summers ago. You ran._

"I'd never take advantage of you," he vowed. The buzzer sounded on his grill, and he let his arms fall from my waist. "Dinner's ready."

My opportunity to say what I felt out loud was gone.

After dinner and clean-up, we got back to work—me with my tests, and Edward finishing an essay. Then we double-teamed on marking my tests. It made it go too quickly. I didn't want the evening with him to be over. I packed away all my papers, and sat back on the couch with him.

"So, are heading for Eclipse next week?" he asked randomly. He must have seen my confusion. "For spring break?"

"Oh! No. I don't do that anymore. It was a flop. Summers only."

"Yeah?" He reached for his drink, sipping on it slowly. "I was going to ask you how you feel about road trips."

"With someone? Love 'em. Alone, blah! Are you going to Port Angeles again?"

He shook his head. "I've got a prospective school to scope out. Mr Tanner couldn't take me on staff—conflict of interests, apparently—but he spoke to a few friends—"

"Seriously?" I was bursting with pride for him. "That's awesome! It would be more awesome if I could see you every day at work, but if he couldn't help out that way, at least you've got something else to go on. I'm so glad for you!"

His cheeks were touched with pink as he smiled. "Thanks. I'm not sure about it though, so I want to go and check out the area. See what housing is like. I may have to get my own Pussy…"

I slapped his leg as he snickered evilly. "Are you meeting with anyone? Can you check out the school, too?"

Nodding, he set his drink down and turned to face me. "Yeah. I've got an interview. We'll do a tour and all that. The thing I love is that it's a high school. I really want to teach that level. The local ones are middle—"

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Where is this school?"

"Spokane."

My bubble of glee for him deflated as the realization that his potential job would take him from me again hit. It hit hard. "Spokane," I repeated in a whisper. "That's… five hours away?"

"Close to it, yeah. That's the downside," he said quietly. "Anyway, I was wondering if you'd make the trip with me. Feel free to say no if you're busy, or just don't want to tour around Spokane."

"I'd love to," I replied without hesitation. If he was going to be leaving, I wanted every minute I could get with him.

His smile was epic. "Yeah? I've already booked a room for three nights. If that's too long, I can cram things into two nights. It's a suite, so it should be big enough for us to share. Or I could book you a room for yourself, if that's better."

"The suite is great." I wasn't getting the friend vibe anymore. This was something else.

Pink turned to red as he shifted in his seat. "That was easier than I thought."

"I'm easy?"

"No!" he exclaimed. "No, I mean, asking you to go with me was easy."

"Would you have been stuck with Heidi if I'd said no?"

"No. I'd be stuck on my own. Yorkie said he'd go, but we can't leave Puss-Puss, and he doesn't like long drives—the cat, I mean."

"I was your first choice?"

"My only choice." His voice was low, and very serious after such light bantering. "I'm really glad you said yes."

"It's all in the timing, right?" I used his words although I didn't have any idea what he'd meant by that, but he smiled and nodded his agreement. Timing… just when I thought we may have a chance at something real this time, I'd be losing him again.

"You're sober, right?"

I snickered, nodding towards my Coke.

"So I wouldn't be a letch if I asked if you still had that crush? Because… well, I do."

The earlier fluttering in my stomach moved up into my chest cavity, wreaking havoc on my lungs. He was leaning in, his eyes locked on mine. I inhaled before our lips met in case I forgot how to breathe. His mouth was warm and so soft against my lips. It reminded me of our very first kiss, but he had a little more confidence behind it this time. My hands had just found his hair, and he was nipping at my bottom lip when the apartment door flew open.

"Eep! Sorry kids! This is a fly-by, don't worry! No one likes a cockblocker!"

I turned to see the whirlwind that flew in, only to see him dash into another room. Edward had his head in his hands, snickering. "He's excitable," I whispered.

"Yep," Edward grinned. He took my hand, lacing our fingers as we waited for the little bundle of energy to reappear. "Eric Yorkie, meet Bella Swan."

"Bella Swan! Finally!" Eric darted towards me, bending to do a double cheek kiss. "A brunette?" His eyes went from me to his roommate. "Not your usual taste. I like!"

"Glad you approve, Eric. That's important," Edward smirked. "By the way, Bella's coming to Spokane."

Eric squealed. It was not unlike a squeal I would hear from Alice when she mixed the perfect colour for a painting, or fabric dye. "Faboo! Tyler's staying over while you're gone. Cool?"

"Cool. No fluids left behind on the couch."

"Same." Eric smirked before spinning on his heel towards the door. "I'm gone for the night, so do pick up where you left off! Nice meeting you, Bella!"

"I now see where 'Pussy Puss-Puss' came from," I commented dryly when he was gone.

"Right?" We tittered together over his flamboyant roomie as we leaned back against the couch. Our hands were still linked, and I rested my head against his shoulder.

When our laughter died off, I turned to wrap my arm around his waist and snuggle in. "You always smell so good," I remarked, burying my nose behind his ear. A small hiss came from him before he turned his head.

"That's a danger zone," he warned with a grin.

I grinned back. "Good to know. So, I'm not your usual type huh? You don't do brunettes?"

"You're exactly my type, and you're anything but usual. You spoiled me for all other brunettes. That's the truth."

I bit down on my lip to stifle the moan that was about to come out. Edward took care of that, freeing my lip before kissing it softly.

"I want to do that for you," he murmured against my mouth.

"Be my guest."

Sometime later, a chime drew my attention away from Edward's lips. "Yorkie has a cuckoo clock in his room. I kid you not. It only chimes when he's about to turn into a pumpkin."

"It's midnight?" I gasped.

"Would seem so."

I licked at my thoroughly kissed lips. We had been at it for hours, yet I could still do with more. Edward had once professed to have a fondness for kissing, as well as plenty of experience. It would seem that he had kept up his practice. The man had kissing endurance and skill. "I had no idea it was so late! I should go—"

"You could stay." Edward groaned softly, placing his forehead against mine. "Sorry. Inappropriate?"

"Tempting," I replied, taking another kiss. "So tempting. I wouldn't have time to go home and change. The kids would know I had a sleep-over."

Snickering, he ran kisses down my neck. "Damn those smart kids. They always get in the way."

"Mmm. Why can't it be spring break now?" I didn't know how much more kissing I could take without imploding, but I sure wanted to see. "Edward… I've wanted to ask you something. It's been bothering me since Valentine's. I hope you didn't think I went out with Mike only because you were working. I mean, I wouldn't have chosen to go out at all. I really was just doing a favour for an old friend."

"Did you think I was jealous?" There was sauciness in his voice as he nipped at the flesh near my collarbone. "I was… but it was the push I needed. So, thank you for going out with another guy, and bringing him to my workplace."

"What's in the card that you don't want me to see?" I asked, stalling his nibbling.

"An awkward attempt to get where we are right now," he replied after a brief hesitation. "I left it for you because I wanted you to know how I feel about you. But when I saw you on a date, I changed my mind. Not because my feelings changed, I just wanted to go about it differently. Seeing him, I thought to myself, I'm better than that guy!"

I laughed, kissing his forehead. "You are. Definitely."

"But I realized that someday, a guy who's better than me would come along, and you'd be gone without ever knowing how I really feel. That scared the life out of me. I want to be your guy, Bella. I want to be the one who takes you to functions for work, or out with friends. And I want to be someone you're proud to be out with. I can be that guy."

"I know," I whispered, hugging him against me. "You are that guy. There is no competition, Edward. It's always been you."

x – x – x

We spoke on the phone every day for the remainder of the longest week of my life, and finally saw each other Saturday when I stopped by his work for a coffee. He took his break with me. I nagged at him to let me open the card. He didn't relent until our phone conversation Sunday night.

"Okay, look… I'd rather you just got rid of it, but if you're insisting on being stubborn, then open it now. It's better if you do it now than at some point later on. If you decide not to go with to Spokane with me, call. If it's a go, I'll just pick you up at nine."

There was no way I'd get through life not knowing what he wanted to keep from me so badly, so I opened it. I smiled at the front. There was an elephant standing on a heart-shaped box of candy. _'This is not your typical commercial holiday card'_, it read. So far so good, it wasn't an over-the-top Valentine. I flipped it open. _'Because you're not typical. Your heart makes you special.'_

"I love a guy who picks sweet cards," I commented aloud before reading his written message.

'_You are special to me in so many ways. Your heart is beautiful and your smile, essential. Always.  
Love, Edward'_

I shook my head, baffled. There was nothing offensive about this, or embarrassing. I couldn't understand why he'd been so adamant that I didn't look at it. It was sweet! It reminded me of the trending smile card…

"Oh!" I dropped the new card as my hands flew to my face. Racing to my dresser to collect that one, I brought it back to compare. Just as I thought, the writing was too similar to not be recognizable as the same sender. His 'S' resembled an '8' in the word 'smile'. What were the chances two people would mention my smile anyway? Tears pooled in my eyes. "Holy shit, Edward. It was you!"

My hands shook as I held the two cards. I was near hysterics, laughing and sobbing all at once. In that moment I knew he was The One. He had been able to make me feel special, to put me at ease during the worst time of my life, without me even knowing him. That was why I felt so comfortable with him. Why he'd captured my heart so completely.

I had a dilemma. I wanted to call and tell him he was the sweetest guy ever to exist, but he would think I was calling to cancel on our trip. We didn't need another miscommunication. And then there was tomorrow to deal with. I needed him to explain why he didn't want me to see it. Obviously, it was intended to let me know he was my anonymous gifter back then. Why had he changed his mind? I didn't want to pretend that I hadn't made the connection, but I didn't want him to feel abashed in any way.

In the morning, I waited with my bag by the curb. He pulled up precisely at nine. He looked hesitant when he rounded the car on foot.

"Well? Did you appease the curiosity monster that resides in you?"

I threw my arms around his neck, standing on my toes to kiss his neck. "Thank you," I whispered.

"Did you—"

"Thank you," I repeated, cupping his face in my hands. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." There was time later to solve the mystery. For now, I wanted him to know how much it meant to me—how much _he_ meant to me. The feel of his strong arms around me as he placed a kiss on my head warmed me straight through to the tips of my toes. I never wanted to let him go.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Rain On Me**_

**Chapter 14**

We took our time driving to Spokane. We couldn't check into the hotel until after three anyway, so we made frequent stops to stretch. I did more stretching than Edward—he did more bending. Okay, we made frequent stops to kiss. Only one was an actual kiss stop. The rest just happened. Otherwise, we laughed, and talked, and played Guess That Song. Nothing was mentioned about the cards.

I waited off to the side while Edward checked us in. It amused me that at the age of 24, I had never checked into a hotel with a guy. Edward was my first. I teased him about it on the way to our room.

"You're a real pro at that, Cullen. Have you brought all your girls to Spokane?"

"Nah. I usually go out-of-state. Portland is good. They don't know about my reckless driving there."

I smiled at his playful smirk, giving him a shove into the room as he opened the door. "Well, you should know, you're my first hotel guy."

He dropped our bags as he spun around to look at me. I nodded, confirming he had heard me correctly. "In that case, I'll be gentle," he whispered teasingly into my ear. Locked in an embrace, he released a low chuckle. "You're my first, too. I'm just so glad it's you here, and not Yorkie! He's a lunatic in strange places. Oh… I should ask… you don't have a thing about hotel sheets, do you? Eric takes his own with him. He refuses to get into a bed that someone else has been in."

"Well, you never know what goes on, do you?"

"Should I have brought—"

I gave him a light kiss, snickering at him. "I'm not as delicate as Eric. I don't care where I sleep."

"Camp girl." He so loved teasing me. "Let's go check out the room!"

It wasn't lavish, but it was clean and spacious, and more luxurious than the cabins at Eclipse, for sure. I loved the bathroom, and the fact that there was a dressing room separate from both the bathroom and bedroom. We unpacked what we wanted to, and Edward stowed our bags away while I flopped on the bed. I let out a heavy sigh that ended in a moan.

"Good?"

"Mmm," I mumbled, squishing my head against the pillows. "Nice… I didn't realize I was tired until I laid here. It must be magic."

"They didn't advertise a suite with a magical bed. I guess we got lucky."

I tittered in my exhaustion, feeling silly as I took his words in an entirely different way than was intended. I apologized through my giggles.

"No, it's fine. Trust me, I'm used to my words being twisted into depraved innuendos. It's just like having Yorkie here after all."

"Oh, come here!" I pouted, stretching my hand out to him. "I've spent too much time with Emmett. And camp boys. I'll tuck my inner twelve-year-old boy away while we're here. Promise."

"Good." Edward released my hand, taking a position above me as he stretched out. He braced himself on his arms, smiling down at me. "It would be really creepy being here with a little boy."

His mouth covered mine, reminding me that neither of us were kids anymore. In fact, all I was thinking of was how good it felt to be engulfed by this gorgeous mass of masculinity. I ran my hands over his muscled arms and shoulders, and then down his chest. Nice… And he smelled delectable. He was doing wonderful things to my neck with that talented mouth of his, nipping and kissing alternately while his thumb stroked my cheek.

We hadn't made-out lying prone this way before. Nothing even close to this. I had kind of tackled him on his couch that first night, pushing him back, but I wasn't lying with him on the couch. I would have remembered how it felt to have his legs stretched out in between mine. It had been a long time since I'd had any legs in between mine. These were exactly the legs I wanted. I bent my knees to see if it would make our hips meet up better. It took me further from him, so I dropped them. Then I threw one over his. He let out a breath, and shifted lower. No, no, no! Where did his hips go?

I released one handful of hair—my fingers always found his hair—and reached down to grasp his ass. I couldn't get at it. Damn his height! Maybe a Jedi mind trick would bring his hips back to mine…

"God, I love kissing you," Edward murmured as he broke off a deep kiss. "I love kissing, period. But this is the ultimate." He went for another while my head screamed out, _'No! This is NOT the ULTIMATE! It's awesome, but not THE ultimate!'_

"I could do this for hours."

_I know!_ I sobbed internally while my looped leg gripped him tighter and I twisted slightly. "I know… we did. At your place, remember?"

He hummed against my mouth while I made a lame attempt to hump his leg. I couldn't even get that. It was more of a rib-hump. I couldn't seem to stop it. Did he notice? His hand trailed down my side, leaving a shiver at his touch. It stopped at my hip, his fingertips digging into my ass as I pressed against him. Guess he noticed.

"You flush so easily," he commented with an admiring smile. "It's beautiful. _You're_ beautiful."

"I'm pallid," I remarked. _And I'm humping your ribcage. Hello!_

His hand coaxed me on while his eyes taunted me. He was smirking.

"You're so damned sexy when you smirk like that. You know that, don't you?" I panted.

"Bella…" He dropped his head to kiss me softly, loosening his hold on my hip. "You have no idea how much I want this."

"Uh, I think I do." His eyes said he did, but I couldn't feel if he was as aroused as I was. He wasn't humping _my_ leg—though I'd given him every opportunity to do so. Even if he was as thoroughly aroused, he wasn't moving forward with it.

"I have to make a phone call. In an hour. To let the principal of the school know that I'm here and set up a meeting time. I don't want it to be like this. Rushed." His speech was fragmented as he struggled to control his breathing. I guess he was in the same physical state as me. He just had better control.

If he liked my flushed skin, he was getting an eyeful. I pressed my hips firmly against the mattress to make them stop gravitating towards any part of his body. It wasn't happening. Not now.

He rolled off of me, lying on his side as we shared a pillow. "I'm sorry. Shouldn't have started something we can't finish, huh?"

Briefly, I wondered if he realized the irony of that statement. This wasn't the first time he had started something and left it unfinished. Just as quickly, I put it out of my mind. The past was the past. I wanted to move forward with Edward here and now. "I love kissing you too, you know," I told him gently. "This is good. Really good."

He flipped onto his back with a deep sigh, pulling me over to nestle against him. I couldn't resist taking a peek downstairs to check out the bulge situation. The twelve-year-old inside me fist pumped.

"I suppose you're used to me not finishing what I start though. I'm actually surprised _you_ followed through with this. I'm incredibly glad that you did, because I'm done with trying to stay away from you. I can't do it anymore. If you want me to leave you alone, you'll have to tell me to go away. I'm just grateful that you're giving me another chance."

I didn't know how to respond. So it had crossed his mind, too. In all the time we'd spent together since running into each other at the Tanners, we had never discussed not finishing the little fling we'd started that summer. It had hurt that after struggling to admit my feelings for him, he just disappeared. Granted, his life changed drastically, but he could have found me somehow. Through my dad… something. He could have tried. That still stung me, but we had to move beyond that. I had to say something.

"I'm not sending you away, Edward. I want this, too."

x – x – x

I awoke disoriented. For a minute, I thought I had been dreaming that I was humping Edward as he kissed me. As the sleepy fog cleared from my mind, I realized it had happened. And I'd fallen asleep snuggled next to him. I was currently alone, however, and it left me feeling vulnerable. The room was dark, but there was a soft light shining under the door. Edward must have pulled it over when he left me. I had no idea how long I'd been asleep for. It was bad enough that I humped the man, but then he ended up spending the rest of the day alone. Great. The last thing I wanted was to screw this up in any way. I hoped Edward wasn't completely put off by my aggressiveness. I vowed silently to let him set the pace from now on. He seemed to be doing all right with expressing what he wanted.

"Hey!" He smiled brightly at me when I stumbled out of the bedroom, squinting at the light in the room. "Feeling rested?"

"Feeling like a giant turd. I'm great company, huh?"

"Well, once upon a time you watched me sleep. Today, it was my turn." His eyes were twinkling as he grinned at me. "I just pulled the door over so my phone calls wouldn't disturb you. Are you hungry at all?"

"Starving!" I left him to get cleaned up a bit, and then we went out to find a place to eat, settling on a small family-owned restaurant. We shared a pizza and a pitcher of beer.

"The food is great here! I wonder if they'd consider moving to Seattle." I unabashedly took the last slice of pizza when Edward offered it up.

"Not fair. You've got to leave me one indulgence in case I do end up moving to Spokane."

My eyes flicked away from his. I knew he was teasing, but even the thought of him being five hours away was killing me. "You spoke with the principal?"

"I did, yeah. He seems like a nice guy. Oh, I should tell you—we've been invited to a soiree—"

Choking a little on my pizza, I grimaced. "I may have to shop! I didn't bring anything fancy."

He chuckled, refilling my glass for me. "We can shop if you'd like, but I don't think fancy is required. It's a barbecue. We don't even have to stay if you're not comfortable with it. I should make an appearance though. I don't want to make a bad impression by not showing up at all. Mr Molina is going to give me a tour of the school tomorrow morning. You can come, if you'd like. Our formal interview isn't until the next day, but he has more time to show me around tomorrow."

"I'd love to." I smiled and hoped it was sincere enough. I was genuinely pleased that he had this opportunity. I didn't want my selfishness to show. In my mind, I was already thinking of ways to occupy myself during the five hour drive to and from Spokane. There would definitely be frequent visits. "I want to scope out who you'd be working with." _Check out my competition…_

"Well, most of the staff will be at the barbecue, from what I understand. I guess I'll put off looking at the housing market until the next day."

"And the new pussy?" I queried playfully.

He laughed, shaking his head at me. "That would be a rescue animal. And only if you don't mind me bringing a pet when I come to visit you."

"Of the four-legged, furry variety? Of course I don't mind."

"If I do end up with this job, I _will_ come visit. Often."

His words, and the reassuring tone with which they were issued tugged at my emotions. My eyes got misty, and my own words were lost.

"Hey," Edward said softly as he reached for my hand across the table. "Want to get out of here? The streets of Spokane look fairly safe. We could go for a walk?"

I nodded, willing the tears not to spill out. Edward paid our bill while I shrugged my coat on and dabbed at my eyes. The cool night air felt refreshing on my blazing cheeks as I waited for him outside the restaurant. He joined me with a hug, and a soft kiss before linking hands to walk.

"You okay to talk, or would you rather just walk?" Edward asked after a long silence.

I smiled up at him appreciatively. "I think I can talk now. I just got overwhelmed in there."

"It's okay, you know. I realize I'm being pushy—inviting myself into your life. I don't even know that I'll be moving here, but if I do, I'll still have the urge to talk to you. I'll be calling you like crazy. And if you want me to come home on weekends, I will. Whenever you want. If that's something you even want. I don't know. Maybe you need to work up to that. We can go at whatever pace you're comfortable with."

The irony of his speech was hilarious. Had he forgotten I was the one humping _him_ earlier on? And he still didn't know how much I wanted him? "I want, Edward." I gave his hand an extra squeeze and leaned into his side. "I want the phone calls, and the visits. I want it all. I just can't believe that we've just found each other again and…"

"And I'm leaving again. Right?"

I stared into his eyes as he gazed down at me and simply nodded. We stepped aside to let another strolling couple pass us on the sidewalk.

Once the way was clear, we resumed our walk and he continued. "See, this is what I mean by getting our timing right. It has to be something we both want. If it is, I'll find a way to make it work for us. I understand if you need time to think it through. Are you sorry you made this trip with me?"

"No!" I exclaimed, unable to believe he'd even consider that. "No… I'm exactly where I want to be. The timing… it's good."

"Even with the card? You're a smart woman. I know you figured it out." His voice was so soft it made me want to hug him.

"Your card was sweet and beautiful. Just like the first one." No time like the present—I figured I would just put it out there. "Did you have a crush on me back then? Is that what you didn't want me to know?"

"No." He let out a heavy sigh. "Yes. Maybe. I don't even know if it was a crush. Honestly, there's just something about you that draws me in. I didn't give you that card back then to make you notice me. I just wanted you to know that you mattered. That you made a difference in someone's life. I admired the hell out of you… and I wanted you to smile again. That's all."

"Why didn't you want me to know it was you?" I asked in a whisper.

"Back then? Because I was a nobody. I didn't matter—"

"Don't say that! I didn't even know you!"

"It doesn't make a difference. I simply never felt like I mattered—to anyone. All I knew was that for whatever reason, every time I saw your face light up, and your emotions were so _real_… it made me see that not everyone in the world is a fake. I wanted to be like you. To be real. I didn't even know you, but you made me feel good. You deserved to know that you did—you do—make a difference."

I swallowed the huge lump that had formed in my throat. "I wish I had known you then, Edward. You have no idea how much that thoughtful card meant to me."

"I kind of do," he smirked. "You mentioned it a couple of times. And I saw it that night I brought you home from Rose and Emmett's. It was on your dresser. I've never been given something that I've wanted to keep for seven years."

"It makes me so angry that you were ever made to feel insignificant! You matter to so many people. The kids at camp were heartbroken when you left. We all were!"

He smiled shyly. "See, it's not just your smile that makes me feel good. It's you. You're sweet, and genuine. I actually believe you."

"It is the truth," I added for emphasis. "And I do wish I'd known you back then. What you did for me shows me that you were someone special even then—even if you didn't know it."

Edward turned silent, looking introspective. I left him with his thoughts for the remainder of the block before I nudged him.

"Something I said? I didn't mean to make you sad."

He issued a light snort and a heavy sigh. "I'll leave that one… I do want to say that I didn't mean to fish for compliments. I am much more secure in myself these days than I was at Eclipse."

"Ha! That would be tough to top!" I laughed. Edward gazed at me in confusion. "I would never say you had security issues when I first met you. You were such a cocky smartass! Over-compensating?"

"Definitely over-compensating," he agreed with a chuckle. "You know, it's strange… I had lived on my own all year in Seattle, and I went into your camp thinking I was actually a self-sufficient grown-up. I couldn't have been more wrong. For all the mistakes I made, one good thing came out of it—I finally got the balls to take charge of my life, and live it as I want to. Now I'm self-sufficient. A little more secure. And mature enough to know that I'm not ever going to be perfect. But I'm willing to over-compensate in other ways to make up for my imperfections—without being a cocky smartass." He paused to grin down at me. "Can you live with that?"

"Hmm. Well, I'm a little biased because even your cockiness was sort of endearing."

"I can do cocky, if that's what you like," he said teasingly. "Tell me, Bella… do you like your boyfriends cocky?"

I had a flashback to the day the store clerk had referred to Edward as my boyfriend, and my cheeks grew flushed. Was this his way of saying he was my boyfriend?

"What do you like in a guy? I just realized that I have no clue what you look for. I don't know who you've dated, or what attributes are essential."

Who asks that? "That's really weird seeing as we're on this trip together. I think it's safe to say that you possess the essential attributes, or I wouldn't be here."

"It's my hair, isn't it?"

We both cracked up. "Yes, Edward. It's your hair. The other guys I've dated had shitty hair. That's what ruined the relationships."

"Hmm. Speaking of ruining things… I hope I haven't ruined your card for you by revealing myself. The original one, I mean. If I've taken anything away from what it meant to you, I'd be the most selfish dick in the world. I realized that once I saw you still had it. I also knew that you'd figure it out eventually, even if you never opened the new card, and well, that would be worse. You'd think I was some weird stalker—which, I guess I am—in a completely innocent sort of way."

"In the sweetest sort of way," I responded reassuringly. It thrilled me to no end that Edward had been looking out for me in my darkest days. It also made me feel ridiculous for fretting over our age difference for even a second that summer at Eclipse. He was the most mature guy I'd ever dated. His maturity topped my other boyfriends even before I knew him.

This was driven home when we returned to our hotel suite. The person who had humped Edward's ribs earlier on had vanished, leaving behind a bumbling wreck who was skittish about being near him. He ran down to the car for me when I couldn't find my phone. I figured it must have fallen out of my pocket during the drive. I used that time for a rapid fix-up, hoping to calm down. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, I lined my toothbrush with paste and stuffed it in my mouth before going to town on my hair. Frantically working on a knot that had developed when I'd taken it down, I heard the familiar ringtone of my phone. It was muffled, but it was definitely mine. I followed the sound and tracked it to the pocket of the hoodie I'd had on for the car ride. Of course.

I read the text message from Rose on my way back to the bathroom. Emmett wanted to know if I'd chickened out and booked a separate room. I sent a text to Edward first, to stop him from tearing his car apart unnecessarily, then sent an eff-you to Emmett, via Rose, before focusing on my teeth. As I spit into the sink, my hair dropped over my shoulder just in time to catch the blob of toothpaste I'd expelled. Groaning, I bent to give the pasty tips a rinse, and returned to trying to detangle the knot—now wet. In order to free up both hands for the hair fiasco, I stuffed my toothbrush back into my mouth until I could rinse. Big mistake. When I let out a yelp as I ripped several hairs out by the root, my toothbrush fell. It dropped to the counter, spun around and bounced off the toilet roll on the side before proceeding directly into the toilet with a definitive plunk. It was then that my hairbrush became one with the knot and refused to let go.

Edward followed my string of profanities into the bathroom. "Is everything all right? Do you need help with something in there?" He called through the bathroom door.

I expected his smirk when I opened it for him. I got a look of genuine concern. That did me in. "Fuck! It's like I have feet for hands all of a sudden!" I emoted. "This is stuck! In my hair! And my toothbrush! Oh my god… my toothbrush is…" I waved my arm towards the inconveniently placed bowl.

His eyes went from my rat's nest, to the toilet and he grimaced in sympathy. He approached me cautiously, and wiped at the corner of my mouth. "Toothpaste," he said quietly. "Come out here. Relax." He took my hand and led me to the bed, where I sat. Sulking.

"I'm sure the hotel has some shitty freebie ones. I'll go see. Can your hair wait? I'll go do that first?" He waited for my nod of approval and kissed my forehead before he headed back out of the room.

I released some tension by kicking the shit out of the mattress, and then did some deep breathing to calm down before attempting to untangle the hairbrush again. I was still trying when he returned. I looked up at him hopefully. "Yeah? They had one?"

"Better. The store on the corner is open late. No shitty freebie for you. Oral B!" He removed it from a shopping bag with a proud grin. "And rubber gloves to fish out your old one. I don't think either of us will want to look back on this trip and recall the clogged toilet that's bound to happen in the morning." And there was his smirk. Instead of irritating me, it made me laugh.

"My hero!" I exclaimed when he did the fishing himself.

"One catastrophe down. Let's see what we can do about this one." He stepped behind me to examine my head. "Hmm. Looks tricky. You've really got it snagged there. It might take a while… can we sit?"

"I'm replacing this tomorrow. Stupid round brush," I grumbled as he worked on it. He was sitting on the bed, legs stretched out, with me in between them. He was taking his time unwinding my hair from the bristles. Every time I'd wince at a tug, he'd whisper a soft apology and run his long fingers over the skin on my neck. "You've got the right idea—never combing your hair. I'm going to try that from now on."

He chuckled against my neck. "I wouldn't advise that. You'll end up with many more tangles. I doubt I could learn how to work this brush either, but if you get a normal one, I'd volunteer to brush it out for you. I love the way your hair feels. I think I've got it… one more twist. It might hurt a bit. Sorry."

I braced myself, yelped and then whooped when he passed the freed brush over my shoulder. It held a handful of my hair in it. My fingers collided with his when I moved my hand to the back of my head to check for a bald spot. I probably scratched him, but he didn't complain. Instead, he gently removed my hand and proceeded to massage my scalp. His fingers worked their magic on my sore head, and then moved onto my neck and shoulders. I jumped at the feel of his lips against my skin, still a bundle of nerves.

"You're tense," he said softly. "We should probably get some sleep. Long day. Do you want the washroom first?"

I insisted that he go first, and took the opportunity to change into a simple set of cotton pyjamas rather than the negligee I'd also packed. I could hear Emmett's taunting voice, calling out 'chickenshit!' in my head. Edward took a quick look when he came out, smiling his approval as we switched places. When I finished up, he was stretched out on the bed, hands behind his head. He jumped up.

"I can… Wow. You smell great!" His cheeks reddened as he chuckled at his own outburst.

I smiled, avoiding his eyes. My heart felt like it weighed fifty pounds as it thumped in my chest. It thumped harder as he approached me. He had changed into a comfy pair of board shorts and a loose t-shirt. And he always smelled great.

"Nervous?" His head was bent low and he whispered his question.

My eyes flicked up to his. It was incredibly stupid to feel this apprehension. I wanted Edward. I trusted Edward. I prayed it wasn't the biggest mistake of my life, putting blind trust into him—but he had been watching out for me even before I knew it.

"Bella, I can sleep on the couch. It's not a problem—"

Tugging on his head, I forced his mouth onto mine. I could feel the edges of his lips curl up into his sweet grin even as we kissed.

"It's a problem for me—you… on the couch." That was absolutely true. Nerves or not, I wanted him next to me.

After one more kiss, I slipped past him to the bed. I got in and slid over, holding up the sheet for him to join me. His smile grew wider, and he sat on the edge as he released a long breath. I admired the ripples of the muscles in his back as he tugged his shirt over his head. Then I admired the gleam in his entrancing eyes as he stretched out next to me. I snuggled into him, and he wrapped his arms around me.

Kissing the top of my head, he murmured, "I'm nervous, too."

I felt at ease, knowing that he felt the same way. The difference was, he was completely calm and remained confident through his nervousness. And for some reason, he didn't run when I exhibited my ability to spaz out. He was incredible.

* * *

_A/N ~ Thanks to msj2779 and sshg316 for pre-reading this story. I love them so! And thanks to everyone reading, rec-ing, voting and so on. Your reviews make my day! :D  
Do you think Edward's as calm and confident as Bella does? The pressure is mounting. He may spaz out in a very Edward way next. Stick around! XX ~ SR_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Rain On Me**_

**Chapter 15**

I slept surprisingly soundly next to Edward, despite having napped the entire evening. My nerves had settled as I listened to his breathing level out. I watched him sleep until I drifted off myself. He was still in a deep sleep when I awoke, so I headed for the shower. The hot water felt amazing on my tender scalp. The bed was deserted when I came out wrapped in a towel, so I dashed to the dressing room to finish up. I found him in front of the TV, hair wonderfully dishevelled and yawning widely.

"Hey!" He smiled at me, standing as I approached. "Be right back. Gotta pee!"

I watched a bit of the morning news and when I heard the shower turn on, I stepped out onto the balcony for a fresh view of the city. I wanted to memorize what morning in Spokane looked like so that I could envision everything about Edward's life if and when he was living here. There was a different smell here—not quite as damp-smelling as Seattle or Forks in the morning. Maybe it didn't rain every day here. I had my eyes closed, inhaling deep breaths when I felt Edward's arms encircle my waist. I leaned into him and tipped my head back to smile up at him. He returned my smile, and lowered his lips to mine.

"We've got time before my tour, should we head out for breakfast and wander around a bit?"

I suggested grabbing some local newspapers to check out rentals while we ate. It appeared that Edward wouldn't have any trouble finding something suitable—he wasn't particular in his requirements.

"You'd really be happy anywhere, wouldn't you?" I teased him when he pointed out a ridiculously low-priced room for rent.

His brow furrowed as he gazed across the table at me. "I can live anywhere, yes. Happiness doesn't come with any apartment—shitty or fantastic. I walked away from the 'perfect' house, remember?"

When his cocky grin emerged, it hit me that he used that to cover up hurt. Just as I was pretending like it didn't hurt like hell when he disappeared on me, he was pretending it didn't hurt to have a non-existent family. They may have provided for him financially, but they had let him down emotionally.

"Truthfully? I didn't even know I could _be_ happy until that summer at Eclipse. I figured I was destined for a life of brooding, or at the very most, faking my way through an act of happiness. Who would know aside from me?"

"And now? Are you happy now, Edward?" His soft-spoken speech left me feeling sad for him.

He smiled crookedly. Not his smug smirk, a sad little crooked smile. "I've found a way to feel content with my life. It's generally easier to not feel too much. I've had a lifetime to acquire the skill of feeling nothing. It's infinitely better than being crushed again and again."

"I wish you could teach me how to do that," I commented half under my breath.

Edward grunted, shaking his head. "No way. Not you. You have this energy… it's indescribable. No matter what you're feeling, you radiate _life_. Not just getting through it, as I've done. You're meant to really _live_ and be all that you are. Happy, sad—you're just real." His head was lowered as he spoke, and when he finally looked up, his eyes were filled with sincerity. "I'd never met anyone who makes me feel like there's a purpose for me being here, until you and your little summer camp. I've just been going through the motions ever since, hoping to get that feeling again somehow. It never did until that night at the Tanners."

I smiled gently at him. "When fate intervened and brought us together again?"

"I've been slaughtered by every imaginable emotion since that night." He chuckled softly before turning serious again. "Don't let me leech from you."

"What does that mean?" His comment threw me. I had allowed my mind to go into fantasy mode, imagining that Edward and I were destined for one another. His remark sounded like a warning. A terrifying warning.

The waitress came by with our bill, and Edward smiled up at her charmingly, ignoring my question. I promised myself to bring it up later. I was tired of shoving aside my deep-seeded fears of him abandoning me again. I'd talk to him—really talk to him—after his tour of the school. I wanted to get it all out before spending another night like the last one. I had realized that my nerves were brought on by my fear, not by doubt. That would need to be resolved before I could have a physical relationship with him, and most certainly before I gave him my whole heart.

Or was it too late for that?

x – x – x

Watching Edward during his casual tour of the school, I was certain the interview to follow was just a formality. He so had this job. Mr Molina was a personable fellow, hanging back with me a lot whenever Edward broke into a chat with the few people we ran into. Edward was enthusiastic, asking a variety of questions and listening intently to the responses. It was clear that Mr Molina was impressed with him. _I _was impressed him. And immensely proud of him.

I went with that in between the tour and the barbecue at Mr Molinas' home. Edward was on a high and I didn't want to bring him down by discussing my fears. From the moment his father had dropped him off at camp, I had suspected abuse—emotional abuse at the very least. The worry that was planted in my mind that day had never ceased. Seeing him thrive on his own accomplishments was glorious. It struck me how he was always saying how strong I was, dealing with losing my mom—but he had no one. I really didn't know what he'd been through before or after he'd left home. Whatever he'd faced, he had done it alone. That took courage and strength I couldn't even contemplate. I had reverted to daddy's little girl on numerous occasions. I always had Charlie to depend on. I could put my own needs on hold and be the person Edward needed for this one day.

The Molinas were gracious hosts, and their home and yard was filled with chatter and laughter from his entire school staff. Everyone was very welcoming to us, easily breaking into conversation. Edward would fit in here. He would feel like he belonged. It was a bittersweet revelation that I would be losing him again, at least on some level.

Seeming to sense my sudden silence was more than a lack of anything to contribute to the current conversation, he casually excused himself and tucked his arm around my waist to draw me into him.

"You know, we can take off any time you'd like. I think we've put in enough time to not seem unfriendly or thankless. Are you uncomfortable?"

I smiled for him. "Not at all. I love watching you work a room… or yard, as the case may be." I nudged his leg with my hip, and he turned to face me, placing both hands on my waist.

"You've become awfully quiet," he said softly. "You're doing okay?"

His quiet concern was touching. I decided to be honest. "I'd just prefer to have you all to myself. I'm greedy that way."

His face lit up. "I'm very willing to give into your greed, you know. Just say the word."

I began to protest, and then snickered. "To hell with it. These people are going to have you soon enough. I want you now, while I've got you."

We linked hands and set off to find Mr and Mrs Molina to thank them for having us. Edward froze as we approached the patio, cursing under his breath.

"What is it?"

He turned away abruptly, tugging me along with him. Then he leaned down to speak to me quietly. "There's someone over there that I know. This was the last place I expected to see her. I don't know what the hell she's doing here!"

"An old… friend?" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Girlfriend… sort of…" He ran a hand through his hair. "From ages ago. Before we… got involved at all."

"Oh shit. Please don't tell me the stupid Volvo girl is here!" Part of me wanted to get a look at the skank, but a greater part of me hoped she was far, far away from my man.

Edward cracked a grin. "The expression on your face is priceless. You look like an angry lioness!" He snickered as he ran a finger along my jaw. "It's not the stupid Volvo girl. It's her sister, actually."

"Oh! The one you liked—"

"The one who dumped me for a douche, yeah. Kate. Her name is Kate."

I peered around his shoulder to see if I could pick her out.

"Blonde hair," he announced to me. "Bubbly. She's talking to Mrs Molina right now."

"Ah." Damn. She was cute. I could totally see why Edward would have liked her. She was more than cute, she was beautiful and perky. She'd look great at his side. Their babies would have the most brilliant smiles. I didn't even want to know what the stupid Volvo sister skank looked like. Ugh. "She's… cute. Really, Edward."

He chuckled and bent to kiss my cheek. "My tastes have matured."

I recalled him telling me how she had led him on. How she'd let him mess around, but hadn't let him have sex. Yes! _She_ hadn't had him! "So I shouldn't dye my hair?" I felt my cheeks fire up. Was I sixteen?

"Absolutely not! But if you decide to dump me for a douchebag, please don't tell me that's the reason. I'd have to hurl myself from the nearest cliff. I wonder what she's doing here?" He shifted to take a casual look over her way once more. "Shit! The douchebag is here too! What the fuck?"

He moved further away from them, allowing me full view of the douchebag. My jaw dropped. _No. Fucking. Way. _"Garrett," I muttered.

Edward snapped to attention. "What? You know that douche?"

"That douche is my ex," I confessed, supressing a laugh. "I'm the girlfriend he cheated on with your girlfriend. Oh my god, Edward! Is this real?"

"Apparently so," he murmured in shock. "I'm sorry?"

The laughter escaped and I grabbed onto his hand. "It wasn't your fault! Wow. This is too much. We both ended up with the better end of the deal, I'd say."

His face lost some of its tension, but his body was still held stiffly. "You really dated that jerk?"

"Douchebag," I corrected in a whisper. "You had it right. Dad's been calling him that for years, too. I'm going to find a washroom so we can get out of here as soon as you get a moment with the Molinas. Good?"

As soon as I returned, I looked to the Molinas. Garrett was no longer with them. That was a good thing. But Edward wasn't in the small group around them either. When I turned to search the yard for him, I ended up face to face with my ex.

"Well! This is a surprise! Kate said she thought she saw you."

_Kate._ Ugh. When Garrett and I broke up, I avoided him like the plague. I'd never laid eyes on his new love interest before today. Any resentment I harboured was for him alone. Now, knowing that she had strung Edward along, and hurt him as well, that really irked me. I was over Garrett, but I felt supremely protective of Edward. He hadn't deserved that. And obviously she was an idiot for passing him up for this walking douchebag.

"Hey, she was right. Imagine that," I retorted dryly. "She's not applying for a teaching position here, is she?" Edward hadn't mentioned there being any competition for the spot, I prayed she wouldn't take that from him, too.

Garrett shook his head before taking a long swig from the bottle in his hand. "Nah. She's just here for the week visiting me. Are you applying?"

_He_ teaches here. Fuck! "No, I'm very pleased with where I am. Love it. I'm here with…" I avoided calling Edward by a title. He's more than a friend. Why didn't I just say 'my boyfriend'? And where was my boyfriend?

I found Edward off to one side, on the phone. He was rather pale looking. Garrett followed my line of vision.

"You're with _him_?" He roared with laughter. "Jesus! Kate was two for two! Tell me you're babysitting. You're not… _with_ him. Are you?"

I sneered at him haughtily. "I am, in fact, _with_ Edward. And we're doing just great, thank you."

Garrett sneered back at me. "You like jailbait, huh? Never knew…"

"Grow up, Garrett." I resisted pointing out that his girlfriend was the same age as my boyfriend. That would be petty. "I've let the past go, why can't you?" With that, I left him.

As I approached Edward, he straightened up and said a few words before handing his phone over to me. "Your father would like to speak to you."

_What the…_ I frowned at him as I reached for his phone. Red flushed into his pallid cheeks and he looked off to the side. "Dad? What's wrong? Why aren't you calling on my phone?"

"Hello, Isabella. This is your father. Also the Chief of Police. Remember me? You see, when I drop by my daughter's residence, and am informed that she's split for the week with a guy—"

My heavy sigh cut him off. "Dad. I'm a grown woman."

"You're _my_ kid. You're the Police Chief's little girl. My God, Bella! Have I taught you nothing? I know you're a grown woman, and I have no say in your social life anymore, but the least you can do is have some common sense and inform me when you're leaving the city with a guy! How long should I wait for you to be missing before either side of me kicks in?"

"Dad! I'm with Edward! You know that… you called me on his phone!"

"I'm aware of that. Are you forgetting that this is the kid who disappeared once already?"

_I'm trying to do just that…_ "Can we talk later?" Edward was trying to not look like he was listening in, but what choice did he have? "We're at a work function. I can't really talk right now. I'll call you when we're back at the hotel, okay? Do you want all the info just in case you need a last point of reference to search for my body?" Damn it. I was hoping that would draw a snicker from Edward. It just made him pale again. He whispered that I should meet him out front. He was going to say goodbye to Mr and Mrs Molina.

"I've already obtained the information from your boyfriend. Really, Bells, I expected you to be a little more responsible. It's not only your safety I'm concerned with. I serve and protect your heart, too. I don't want you getting hurt again."

_Not fair, Charlie!_ "Look, we're only in Spokane for a couple of days. Why don't I come for a visit when we get home? I'll explain everything. Maybe Edward could come? You could get to know him better."

He coughed away from the phone. "That would be just fine. I look forward to it. I do like knowing what's going on in your grown woman life, you know."

I felt bad, but I didn't need reminders of how stupid I could be in affairs of the heart. "I'll fill you in on everything back home. I'm safe here with Edward, Dad. I promise."

We said our goodbyes and I, too, stopped to thank the Molinas for their hospitality before heading to the front yard. The moment I rounded the corner, I saw a catastrophe unfold. Garrett and Edward, engaged in a heated conversation. Garrett's eyes flicking in my direction before he leaned in to say something to Edward with a leering grin. Edward's body stiffening. His hands clenching. Garrett snickering. Edward's fist coming up and connecting with Garrett's jaw. He wasn't smiling anymore. He was seething, and lunging for Edward.

I made it to them in time to step between them. I had one hand on each of their chests, but my eyes sought Edward's. He was breathing heavily and staring murderously across at my ex. "Problem?"

"I apologize," Edward said through clenched teeth. "I shouldn't have done that."

"You need to control your boy, here. Kid's got an awful temper."

I mirrored Edward's look, shooting Garrett a glare.

"Be careful, Bella. I'm worried about you."

"Unfounded worry, Garrett. I'm perfectly safe and completely happy in Edward's hands." I stepped closer to my guy, uncurling one of his hands to hold on to. "We're good, Edward? Ready to go?"

"Well, thankfully you're an only child. You don't have to worry about him fucking your sister in the backseat—"

Edward's arm was too long for me to block his reach. He grabbed Garrett's shirt with his free hand, yanking him closer to hiss, "Why don't you worry about your own mistress-turned-girlfriend, dickhead. Leave Bella the fuck alone!" He released Garrett with a small shove, and encircled my waist with his arm as we retreated down the driveway.

He said nothing as he opened the car door for me. The short drive to the hotel was made in tension-filled silence. When we parked, he turned the engine off, but didn't remove his keys from the ignition.

"Did you get enough time to talk to Charlie? I can go somewhere for a while if you want some privacy." His offer was made in a very quiet, monotone voice. He didn't look at me when he spoke. He only stared blankly at the steering wheel.

"Charlie's fine. Edward… what happened back there? What did Garrett say that made you so angry?"

He shook his head, frowning. "Just the same sort of shit you heard. I overreacted."

"He was doing that to provoke you."

Edward shrugged. "I didn't have to respond. Bella—" He turned his head to look at me, but quickly turned away when our eyes met.

"What is it?" I asked softly.

He folded his hands across the top of the steering wheel and dropped his head on them with a sigh. "Why didn't you tell Charlie you were coming here with me?"

My heart pounded in my chest. I cursed myself for not asking my dad what he'd said to Edward before talking to me. "I had a busy week. I didn't speak with him between when we made our plans and when we left. I didn't think it was a big deal."

I heard the distinct sound of a huff. "Yeah, the thing is… you haven't mentioned anything about us spending time together. It's been four months since we found each other. Not a word to your father."

"What did he say to you? He's upset with me, not you—"

"You're embarrassed by me, is that it? You're fine with this… this thing between us… as long as we're out of town, or behind closed doors?"

"No!" I scrambled to move closer to him on the seat. He pulled away when I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Don't do this, Edward," I pleaded. "Please don't shut me out. Talk to me."

After several moments of stillness, he slumped back in his seat and let out a deep breath. "When are we going to start being completely honest with each other?"

"I'm being honest when I say I am far from embarrassed by you. What changed? What happened back there? We were fine this morning!"

"We weren't fine, Bella," he said with an exasperated sigh. "Everything that's not being said now was unspoken then, too."

"Then speak. Tell me your truths, and tell me what you want me to say!"

Silence.

"Do you want me to tell you how pissed off I am that you fucking disappeared two years ago? Is that what's unsaid? I am! I hate that you did that to me! Is that what Charlie asked you about? That's what he reminded me of. Warned me to be careful… not to let… God, Edward. Say something!"

Silence.

"Edward?" I whispered, sounding desperate. I watched his Adam's apple bob up and down.

"I need…" He paused, gritting his teeth. "Can you go up to the room? Do you mind? I just need a bit of time."

The car seemed to be filled with the echo of my heart beating. He had to hear it too. A pinched off squeak was all I managed to make with my voice.

"I'm not leaving," he assured me. Finally his eyes were on me. "I swear I won't be too long. I just need to think about some stuff. Figure out what I'm going to say. I dunno. I think I have to do a bit of screaming or kick a tree or something. It won't take another two and a half years for me to find my way back to you. Just… an hour. Maybe. I'll call if I'm going to be longer."

I felt numb as I climbed out of the car. Something was off with his voice. I was sure he was attempting his smartass attitude amidst his considerate reassurance. The problem was, neither was issued with his usual flair.

"You shouldn't drive when you're upset, Edward," I whispered as he pulled out onto the street.

* * *

_A/N ~ A day late with this update, sorry 'bout that! But hey, it's shorter to wait until the next one, right? Did you all guess that Edward's spaz-out would be in the form of a protective rage followed by a traditional sulk? Proud of Bella for finally speaking out? Disappointed with Edward for needing to be on his own? Let's have it! xx ~ SR_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Rain On Me**_

**Chapter 16**

In our suite, I paced and cried and cursed him out in my head. I fumed and fretted and wore out a strip on the floor in front of the balcony as I continuously returned there to watch for him. As his hour timeframe approached, my anger grew. He couldn't keep doing this! Taking off every time there's a problem is not the way to resolve things!

Ten minutes past the hour, my anger reverted to fear. He didn't have any luck with cars and emotional upset. He never had. Certain something had happened to him, I left the suite, running down the stairs rather than waiting for the elevator. I checked the parking lot. No Edward. So, I ran to the street to look out for any sign of his car approaching. Nothing.

I would look like a complete fool if I called him for being fifteen minutes late. At the very least, a possessive bitch. I paced the sidewalk as I had been doing for the past hour inside. It began to rain. Now it freakin' rains! Screw it! Maybe I am a possessive bitch, but I was so scared I didn't care. I dialled his number with shaky fingers and then fumed again when he didn't pick up.

A dozen scenarios ran through my frantic mind. None of them ended well. I began praying—no, begging God above—to please keep him safe. Even if he was running from me again, I wanted him to be safe. If God was fair and just, he wouldn't take two people I loved in car crashes. The enormity of that thought left me breathless.

_I love Edward. _

I love him?

Certainly, I cared for him. I worried for him. I lusted for him and longed for him. I craved his smiles and touches. His laughter. The way he always seemed to be watching out for me… and yet, here he was, leaving me when I needed him most. Again.

_Just like Mom._

Like Mom? Tears flowed freely, and my begging began anew. _Why do you take the people I love? Was Mom not enough of a loss? Am I not supposed to be happy? I love him! If you spare him, I'll even let him go! _The rain washed my tears away as quickly as they fell. I was now a possessive fool, standing on the side of the road in the rain, crying for a love I may or may not have lost.

_I love him._

_Dear God, I love him._

_It's raining now. If he was safe until now, he's still safe. _

I glanced up at the sky, watching the black cloud quickly blow across the grey sky. It had been overcast for a while. Was it cloudy when we left the Molinas? It had to be. Not sunny. I kept my face tilted to the sky, letting it wash over me.

_Rain! Rain on me! Rain on Edward… please!_

A car turned the corner, onto the street. My eyes were so blurred from my tears that I couldn't tell immediately if it was Edward. I began moving towards it, fighting for a decent breath as it drove nearer. I picked up my pace, and it stopped, pulling over on the side of the road. The driver got out. The door slammed shut. He was moving towards me. Running. For me.

"Bella!"

The sobbing began the moment I heard his voice. Edward. My body slammed into his as we reached each other, and I acted on my first impulse. Grabbing hold of his jacket, I stood on my toes and kissed him. Just as abruptly, I released him and began slapping the shit out of him. I pummelled his shoulders and chest, sobbing the entire time I released my tension.

"Don't! Ever! Do! That!" I screamed between sobs and slaps. He was now almost as soaked as I was, and the slaps sounded louder and louder as my voice rose.

"Shhh! Bella! Bella… it's okay, baby. Shhhh. It's okay."

I fell against his chest as he soothed me. His arms bound my shaking body, and I tucked my head under his chin as I liked to do. Gradually, I loosened up. Uncurling my fists that were wedged between our bodies, I wrapped myself around him. I could feel his heart pounding, I held him so tightly.

"You're shivering. What are you doing out here in the rain?"

"Watching for you!" I took one more swipe at him. "Is it too much for you to call me? Just _call_? At the very least, answer your damned phone!"

"Bella… you still have my phone." His reply was so calm—such a contrast to my raging. And the cold, hard fact that he hadn't answered simply because it was still in the pocket of my jacket upstairs made me feel like an idiot. "I told you I was coming back. I stopped for some food for later. You're mad about that?"

"I was _scared_!"

He frowned in confusion. "Was I supposed to leave the line to find a payphone? Drive back and tell you I was going for food? What? Bella, I haven't been gone that long—I don't understand."

I took a deep breath, wondering how a guy who was so intelligent could be so dense. "From the moment you drove off, all I could imagine was you crashing—"

"Oh! Fuck!"

"You were upset—"

"Bella, I'm sorry!"

"You can't drive when you're upset—"

"I didn't even think. I'm so sorry!"

"It wasn't raining before… It's been sunny here… It was sunny… And you were… You can't… drive..." I gave up trying to talk around my sobs and just allowed him to hold me.

"Jesus, Bella. I didn't mean to haul up memories of your mom's accident. I didn't know. I just wasn't thinking. I don't want to make you sad."

I shook my head in frustration. "Not Mom. You! I was scared for _you_, you stupid ass! You can't do this to me! I know how you drive when you're upset. You worry me. And you take off… like, at the first sign of trouble. Poof! Gone! And I worry. I fucking worry about you! Stupid, _stupid_ ass!" I gave another slap for emphasis.

A couple passing by on the sidewalk stopped to ask if either of us needed help. I issued a noise that could have been perceived as a growl. Edward, looking mortified, merely shook his head and uttered a quick, "Thank you, though."

His hair was now soaked from the rain, plastering it to his head. He stared at me in wonderment as droplets fell from his nose and chin. "You are mad at me," he said quietly. Concerned. So ever-loving sweet. The beginning of a smile appeared at one corner of his mouth. "Can I hear it now? Can we get everything out? Why are you mad at me, Bella? Tell me everything!"

"Here?" I snorted. "You hate public scenes."

He held the back of my head with one hand and wiped his other sleeve under my nose. Super. It must have been really disgusting. I checked out his sleeve. Yep. I let out a groan, producing more fluids. He wiped again, then kissed my forehead.

"I hate you being upset even more. Worse, that it's me who made you upset. Just get it out. I don't care where we are. I want you to feel better." Tipping my chin up, he made sure I was looking at him and he nodded reassurance. "This isn't just about right now, is it? You mentioned me disappearing before."

Pulling away from him, I covered my face as the pain overtook me again. I hadn't even cried like this when he left. I must have stored it up for a moment such as this. Edward looked pained himself, so I let him hold me while I wept. Soon, the anger in me resurfaced, and I pushed him away again.

"You just left! You knew you weren't coming back when you left camp that day, didn't you? You weren't behaving like yourself. I should have known! Couldn't you have just grown some balls and told me straight out then? You stupid asshole!"

I saw him glancing over my shoulder. I turned to look. The couple from earlier stood under the awning of the hotel door. Watching us.

"We're fine! Thank you!" Edward waved to them. "Now fuck off!" he hissed under his breath before looking at me again. "Go on."

I stared at him incredulously. "You're not going to respond? I don't get answers now? Even _now_?"

"I thought I was doing the right thing," he replied softly.

I snorted. He wiped. I groaned and cried out in frustration. "You made that clear then, Edward. You thought I'd get in trouble for the accident with Bree. I get that! I wasn't pissed about losing an employee! I lost _you_! I thought we were friends! We spent weeks getting to know each other, and I thought we were building a solid friendship. You made me care about you! You made me believe… ugh! Why can't I stop crying?"

"Because I hurt you. You need to cry it out. Scream it out, if that helps." He braced himself with his saucy grin. "Slap me around some more if you want to."

"Ass."

He chuckled. "That's my girl."

I took a deep breath and gathered my thoughts. This was the vital part. The part that had ripped my heart out and I couldn't get over. The part that I still feared. "You made me believe that you cared, too. That it wasn't just a summer thing. You said it wasn't! You made me believe that. I believed in you. And you just… just… vanished. Fucking vanished from my life. I was scared and hurt and so fucking worried about you! You have no idea! And I was all alone with it! No one left me anonymous cards to lift my spirits, give me hope. I couldn't go to Dad to see if he could find you. I couldn't talk to my best friends about what an idiot I was… again. I was the loser who'd just lost a boyfriend to a cheating whore, remember? And now I'd given my heart to a guy who played me. I can really pick 'em, huh?"

"I'm sorry, Bella. I had no idea—"

"No? So I'm a failure at expressing myself, too? You think I'm a liar? A phony, like your parents, who can just put on an act of caring?"

"No. You're nothing like them."

He practically whispered those words, and it cut through me just as though he had screamed them. "Then why did you treat me like them? You had every reason to walk away from them! That took a strength and courage that I would never have. But they _hurt_ you! What did I ever do to deserve the same treatment?"

His face was contorted as he threw his hands up on his head, locking his fingers together. He avoided my gaze. "You are strong, Bella. So strong. Much stronger than me."

"Apparently not, because I'm standing here, almost three years later, crying like an idiot in the rain." As if my body just got the message, I shivered from head to toe. "You left me and never looked back. _That's_ what hurts. I would have done anything to help you. And you didn't give a shit about leaving me."

Grimacing, he shook his head. "That's not true. The rest of it is. I was a stupid asshole who didn't see the whole picture. But I did care. I cared a lot. More than I've ever cared about anything." He threw his head back, rain washing over his face for several moments before he finally ran his hands down it and looked at me. "I'd like to explain, if you'd let me."

x – x – x

Edward stopped at the front desk to request more towels while I summoned the elevator. We left puddles behind when we got off on our floor. My Chucks were squeaking like I'd never heard.

"Who knew Spokane rain could be c-c-colder th-than F-f-f-forks!" My entire body shook uncontrollably as Edward helped me off with my shoes and dripping hoodie. He removed his jacket and dropped it on the floor with my wet things.

"Come on, let's get you into a nice warm bath."

I shook my head. "I want to t-t-talk!"

He took me by the shoulders and led me to the bathroom, starting up the water despite my protest. "You bathe, I'll talk." He started looking around the room, picking up various little bottles. Deciding on one, he tossed the lid and dumped it into the swirling water. "Coverage. I don't need distractions while I talk to you."

I chewed on my lip bashfully. He was blushing too. We were both saved from embarrassment by a knock at the door.

"Ah! That will be our towels. You get yourself situated while I go get them."

Daringly, I took a quick glance in the mirror before I stripped off the remainder of my wet clothes. And this is why I never wore make-up at camp. I scrubbed at my racoon eyes with a wash cloth before stepping into the bath. I was barely in when Edward tapped at the bathroom door.

"Is it safe yet?"

I couldn't help but smirk. Was he referring to 'coverage', or was he expecting more slapping around? He had used enough shampoo that I didn't even have to strategically pile bubbles. There were more bubbles than water. "Come in, if you dare!" I called out.

He tried to be discreet with the peek he snuck upon entering, but he wasn't entirely successful. He set the towels down on the counter and grabbed an old one to fold up. Laying it on the floor by the side of the tub, he sat on it. He had changed into dry clothes himself, but his hair was still dripping. He scrubbed at it with another towel until it was a delightful mess.

"Better?" he asked, tipping his head towards the water.

I nodded. "Can you turn it off? If I stretch for it…"

"Right. No problem." He was on his knees reaching for the taps in a flash. "Need anything else?"

"Just an explanation," I stated, sarcasm as efficiently disguised as his peeks into the tub. I realized at that moment that the prolonged cry had done me a world of good. It was out of my system, and I was fully prepared to hear him out.

"Right." He drew his knees up to his chin and hugged his legs. He cleared his throat before speaking again. "I've never had anyone worry about me. Not in the sense that you do. I'm on my own. I don't even think about checking in or anything like that. I'm sorry. I know that now, and I won't do that to you in the future."

"I'm not keeping you on a leash—"

"No, no! I know that. It's understandable that you'd worry about me going off that way. I just didn't think. Honestly."

"Maybe it's always been that way. You didn't think you were worrying anyone, but you were."

Shaking his head, a sad smirk appeared. "Nah. As long as I wasn't making them look bad, my parents didn't give a shit. Trust me." His grin widened. "It's kind of nice having someone care enough to worry. It'll take some getting used to."

"Just don't leave me with your phone again," I retorted with a snicker. It broke my heart to hear him talk about his family life that way—to think that he'd never felt cared about. I didn't want to make him feel worse about that, so I followed his lead. He had let me get out my concerns without halting me. I could do the same for him. And, just as he had done, I offered gestures of comfort—I reached for his head and ran my fingers through his hair. Sighing, he slouched down more so I didn't have to stretch. I kept combing even when he started speaking again.

"That summer… I know how it must have looked to you. I understand why you'd be pissed at me." He took a deep breath. "That's why I needed time to myself for a while tonight. I thought I was over it. Thought I could just sweep it aside and move on, but I can't. That shit with Garrett brought it all back with no problem. We can't move on as I'd like us to until we're completely honest with each other. It's better to know exactly where we stand before we take the next step."

"Is that why you didn't try to… have sex… last night?" God, I felt like a teenager. I even lowered my voice to say the word 'sex'. Ridiculous.

He made a face while he considered that. "Maybe. I don't know. I guess I thought that if you were just as nervous as I was, it wasn't the right time. Maybe this is the reason why we were on edge. I knew we'd have to talk about it eventually, I suppose. There's no supposing now. And I may be too late, I don't even know."

"Just talk to me." I spoke softly, encouraging him to be open. "What did you have to think about?"

"Mostly why I behave like a child whenever faced with conflict. I was wrong tonight. I shouldn't have hit Garrett, no matter how angry he made me. I may have shitty parents, but they did raise me to be better than that."

"What did he say to you?"

He swallowed heavily before turning his head and kissing my wrist as I twirled the hair at his temple. "Let's just say he's no gentleman and leave it at that. He got the reaction he wanted from me, and that pissed me off too. I should have controlled my temper better. Not let him see it affected me and just walked away."

"That's what you were taught to do? Walk away from all conflict?"

"Gentlemen don't fight, Isabella, dear. Boars fight. Angry, wild dogs fight. Cullen men are gentlemen." He recited this so effectively, I could practically hear the words coming from the perfect images in the portrait hung in his parents' house. It also gave me a clearer reasoning for him leaving camp at the first indication of strife. Camp was one thing—leaving me was another.

I called him on it. "That's why you left Eclipse? To avoid conflict?"

"I left because it was the right thing to do. I didn't want to put you in any more trouble than I already had."

"Edward, we were all backing you up. Regardless of silly rules of certification, you saved Bree's life, and we would have defended you to the end." I watched the colour rising in his cheeks and stroked his hair some more.

"Being a gentleman means taking the fall for a lady. I thought I was getting you out of trouble. Looking back, it would appear that I ran like a pussy and left you to take the hit. That wasn't my intention. I didn't plan to leave home when I did. That just came about during the argument. I haven't told you exactly what happened there. I wanted to spare you—"

"I can already guess."

He quirked an eyebrow at me with a gentle smile. "You think?"

"It has something to do with the payment your father sent me?"

"Ummm, not exactly. Care to try again?"

I chuckled as I gave his earlobe a tweak. "I'd better not. I can't begin to understand your parents."

"If you gave it some thought, you'd figure it out. But I've put you through enough." He blew out a breath and closed his eyes. "They didn't want me involved with you."

"Yeah. I thought that from the start, actually," I responded quietly. "You left for me?"

"In essence, I guess I did. I didn't want them to have any ties to you. I didn't want you involved with them in any way. They're so fucking…" He groaned and bent over his knees. "I come from ignorant snobs, Bella. Their beliefs are archaic."

"The whole social ladder thing?" I proposed.

"You got it. It's asinine. I don't share their opinions on that, by the way. At all. From the moment they realized I was in… how I felt for you, they started plotting to keep me from you. Threats, bargaining ploys… none of it worked. We made a deal in the end—"

"They'd leave me alone if you did?"

"No! I would never have made that deal. The deal was that they would never have to clean up my messes again. I severed my ties to them so that they would leave you alone. What they didn't realize is that I had already made up my mind to stay away from you."

I tensed up. Even though I hated the thought of him having a hard time on his own during our time apart, if I was honest, I had hoped that was the reason for him avoiding me. Unless there was a very good reason not to, he could have contacted me at camp the following summer. Now I knew he had never intended to. My hand fell from his hair, and I struck a pose similar to his. Curling up in a tight ball, I waited to be hit with the killing blow.

"You weren't wrong to believe that I wanted more with you that summer. I wanted so much more, Bella. Things just got nuts. My parents, Bree, the whole investigation…" He was tugging on his hair again. "I was going to call you when things calmed down. I hoped to come back and help you close up and spend some time with you without the kids around. It's no lie that that was the best summer of my life. The best months of my life. I wanted you like I've never wanted anything."

I was a statue in bubbles, utterly still while I waited for it. I was even afraid to breathe.

"After I packed up, I went back to see you. I wanted to let you know that you could pass on all my information to the investigators or lawyers or whomever if need be. And I wanted to see if you'd go on a real date with me."

I think my heart even stopped at that point.

"I heard you," he whispered before clearing his throat. "In your office. Talking to Charlie."

My mind raced back, frantically trying to recall anything that would have chased him away. Had my dad been harsh? I only remembered him being very supportive of Edward that day. He had always liked him. He had even ended up believing that the Cullens weren't all that they seemed, but somehow Edward had come out of it to be a 'fine young man with good morals'. What else had we talked about? I know that was when I confessed that I was falling for him. If he heard that then what made him change his mind?

"I… I don't understand…" He was leaning so far forward I had to shift in the tub to see his face. "Edward?"

"You deserve someone you can be proud of. Someone you can feel free to go anywhere with. Someone you're not ashamed to introduce to friends or co-workers. Family. I could work on anything you wanted me to and be what you wanted me to be. I never wanted to interfere with what you had going there—your tribute to your mom. I could have ruined that for you and nothing would have brought it back."

"I'm sorry, I still don't get it. I _am_ proud of you! Don't you know that by now?"

He gave a terse nod. "You may have been proud of certain acts, but not me. Not then. You couldn't even tell your dad about us without breaking down. See, I was willing to do anything to be with you, but you had a problem with the one thing I couldn't do a damned thing about. My age."

"Oh!" I gasped, cringing as I clearly recalled my little breakdown. "Edward… I was so stupid! That was such an emotional time—"

"Right. And that's when true feelings come out. You were ashamed of being involved with me. You thought of me as a kid." He snorted out a sardonic chuckle. "Funny. I've never actually been a kid, but somehow, I was one to you. That fucking hurt."

I was so focused on myself that I had never even contemplated that he had been hurt. Was I that self-centered? Apparently, I was. And apparently, I had a few tears still left in me. "I wish you had said something," I said, quietly brushing the tears away. I wouldn't turn this into him comforting me.

Shaking his head, he straightened up. "Nah. I did have some maturing to do. I learned so much about myself that summer. Did things that I never knew I could. Enjoyed stuff I thought I'd hate. For the first time in my life, I felt like myself—not the person I was expected to be. I felt comfortable and accepted. And I let myself feel hopeful. I let myself fall for you." He put on a sly grin. "Then it all turned to _hell_!"

"Shut up!" I giggled and pitched a blob of bubbles at him. He laughed along as he towelled off and rested his arm on the side of the tub. "I'm so sorry I hurt your feelings. Honestly, I did struggle with being older than you for a bit. But I got some really great advice that backed up my other feelings. Too bad you didn't stick around for the rest of the conversation. Charlie was actually very on board with us being… us." I tugged on his fingers, and he smiled for me. "You really are what I want. You're the best guy I know—with so many things. And age… as you saw today with Garrett, a number doesn't always match maturity. _I'm_ mature enough to know that now."

His smile turned sad again, reflective. "But am I mature enough for you? It seems that every time I think I've got my shit together and I may have a chance with you, I do something childish. I don't know why. Or maybe I do. It could be because I never acted freely before you. I never knew half of the emotions I have when I'm with you. Almost three years with a girl, and I never felt what I do for you—"

"And another year of faking it."

"And another year of faking it," he repeated with a chuckle. "It was never like this with Angela. I never got sweaty palms or felt high talking to her on the phone. I didn't make up excuses to hang out with her longer than a situation called for. And I never felt like I wouldn't get over her when we broke up. It hurt being away from you. I had to learn how _not_ to feel again. But it's back. It's all back. And I'm doing stupid things again."

"What things are we talking about?" I had a terrible dread that he meant things like asking me to accompany him here.

"Like punching out your ex. Childish, yes? And I waited months to tell you how I felt about you, even though I knew it was still there when I saw you at the Tanners. I felt this need to prove to you that I'd grown up. Well, if I really had, I wouldn't have had to prove it. The epitome of childish behaviour was back at camp. Jesus. I thought I was a pussy for leaving you with all that shit over the investigation, but I was more of one for leaving you thinking I didn't give a shit about you. I did. I do. And I want to be the guy you deserve without even trying—"

I reached for his hand and grasped onto it with both of mine. "Then stop, Edward. Stop trying, because you just are. Can you just be my guy?" With the glowing smile he graced me with, I felt certain we would be okay.

* * *

_A/N ~ I'm so proud of them for speaking their truths. Finally. They're not quite done. Talk, talk, talk... and some action thrown in next chapter. ;)  
Also feeling very fortunate for two awesome pre-readers, a surprise beta-ing, a devout reader nominating two of my stories for Avant Garde awards (DLT made it to Round 2! *squeee!*), and the supportive comments from so many of you. Many, many, many thanks. XX ~ SR  
_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N ~ This chapter is already late, so a rapid thank you to all involved... pre-readers, rapid beta, reviewers who make me squeee. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy this one. :D**_

* * *

_**Rain On Me**_

**Chapter 17**

"So, are you really not going to tell me what Garrett said that made you lose control? By the way, that was some swing. He'll be feeling that for a while. Here I thought Rosalie was my toughest friend who I'd want to back me in a fight. I think it's you. You've got the element of surprise going for you."

Edward had remained seated on the floor by the tub while we continued to talk. The conversation grew lighter and lighter until I didn't feel the urge to cry any more, and we were ready to tease each other again.

"What, I'm the class nerd who stands up to the bully?" He feigned being insulted before he laughed. "I surprised myself with that one. I'd still go with Rosalie in a fight."

"But what did he say? You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope!"

"Come on! I've told you the most ridiculous things, like associating pain with sunny days!"

"Aw, Bella, that's different. That's your own feelings. It's part of who you are! You really don't need to know what a complete douchebag he is."

"I already know that. He cheated on me. Complete douchebag."

"Fucking idiot. How did he manage to graduate being so stupid? And he's teaching kids now? With a total lack of brain cells? Amazing."

I giggled at his outrage over my ex.

"Have all your boyfriends been clueless? I have to think they are because you're not still with them."

"Pretty smooth way of asking me about my boyfriends, Cullen."

He waggled his eyebrows. "I thought so. Tell me yours, I'll tell you mine. Oh, wait! I already told you mine!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "That was almost three years ago, dude. I know there's been more action since then. But I'll go first. I've had two serious boyfriends. Garrett and the guy I dated in high school."

Edward hummed as he nodded. "Right. I didn't know him. He had gone away to play college ball by the time I was in Forks?"

"You really did know my background! Stalker!" I teased. "But you're right. We began dating in his senior year. He visited a couple of times when school was out. Not much. I was a downer that year. When I graduated, I surprised him with a visit in Arizona."

"Yeah? Why am I sensing that didn't go so well? Did you show up wearing the wrong school colours? Or was he lying about playing ball, and he was actually the mascot?"

He got another round of bubbles lobbed at him and a hearty laugh. "Shut up! He really did play! Actually, he played a lot more than baseball. Seems there are groupies for college ball players. Did you know that?" Edward shook his head. "_I_ didn't know that. While I was preoccupied and being a 'downer', they were actually going down."

Edward made a face of disgust. "He cheated on you too?"

Nodding, I let out a long sigh. "Guess I just inspire that behaviour."

"Not from me. You never have to worry about that."

I smiled at him. He was so sincere with his oath. "That's it for relationships. I had a few dates with a couple of other guys, nothing more though. Oh! And there was this really cute guy one summer…" I fanned myself with both hands. "He was hot!"

"Shut up." Edward's chuckle sounded out through the small room. "Well, as you know, my only relationship was with Angela. Kate wasn't technically my girlfriend."

"Am I?"

He grinned. "_Are_ you?"

"I don't know. You haven't asked."

"Haven't I?"

I dumped a pile of bubbles on his head. He left them there, flopping over like an elf hat. "And since then? What have you been up to these past years, Mr Cullen?"

"Meaningless sex."

The teasing smile dropped from my face, and my heart began to pound. "Seriously?"

He shrugged, lowering his eyes. Shit!

"Okay." I sighed and went with the new information. What could I do about that? "So, no girlfriends, just sex. Did you just pick up random girls or have fuck buddies? How many are we talking about?"

His cheeky smile popped up. "Bella, seriously? This is me!"

"Right, you don't talk about your conquests." I kicked at the mass of bubbles that had drifted to the far end of the tub, then I used my knee to draw more up for coverage.

"I dated very casually. Very infrequently. There were two girls I slept with—we were friends, and then we dated and whatnot. I only dated one at a time. I was faithful. I refrain from calling them girlfriends because my heart wasn't in it. I could commit, but I couldn't give anything emotionally. Both got fed up with my lack of emotion and dumped me. So that's Tanya—once—and two other girls on separate occasions. That's it."

My smile returned along with a nice glow. That really wasn't so bad…

"And you?"

"Two boyfriends."

"And that cute guy that one summer."

"I didn't sleep with him."

"Ah. Poor guy."

"His loss."

"Indeed." Edward stared ahead, rocking back and forth slightly. Teasing was done. "You haven't dated? At all?"

I knew he meant since our summer together. "A few times. Mostly set-ups. Or friends, like Mike. I didn't sleep with them. I need to be in a full relationship to have sex."

He remained quiet while he considered this. The bubble hat had almost dissolved and there was a blob hanging from his ear. Just as I reached to wipe it away, he moved onto his knees and then stood. As he did, his wet jeans drooped and when he moved, the bottom cuff tore loudly. He cursed under his breath and tugged them up, checking out the damage. Casually, I gathered the bubbles around me. I was aware he had a different view from up there than he had sitting beside me. I was suddenly very self-conscious about being the only one in the room naked.

I swallowed heavily when he sat on the edge of the tub, facing me. His eyes dipped downwards a couple of times, just for seconds. This wasn't a hesitant look-away for him—he was totally scoping me out from this new vantage point.

"I'm not into casual sex either," he finally said in a low voice. "I've tried it. It's better than nothing, but it's not for me. I'm ready for a full relationship, and there's only one girl who can draw out all of me—the girl who's had my heart from the moment I saw her when I arrived in Forks all those years ago. Bella, will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend? I promise to be faithful and honest. I will cherish you every day. I will listen to my heart and ask you when my head doesn't understand something. I swear to you, I will never run from you again."

Fuck! How was it possible to have more tears?

He chuckled softly as he wiped my teary cheeks. "I feel like a dick. I don't have anything to give you to properly propose our relationship. A token. Something."

"A kiss would work."

"Yeah? You're sure about all of this? If you're not… you know, if you need more time to think about it. Let me get a few more years under my belt…"

His cocky grin was driving me insane. I wanted to strangle him and kiss him at the same time. I decided to go for the kiss. Grabbing onto his shirt, I yanked him towards me as I sat up. "Just shut up and kiss meeeee! Oh shit!"

A massive splash accented my obscenity, and Edward was on my lap. In the tub. Fully clothed. We both stared at each other in shock before bursting out in laughter. Bubbles had flown everywhere, and we wiped at each other's face to clear them off. Edward lifted himself slightly, supporting his weight on his arms as he leaned in to kiss me. It was soft and warm, promising tenderness and deep-felt emotion.

"Was it your plan to make me as wet as you got outside, waiting for me?" He teased me when our lips parted.

"Not planned, but a wonderful ad lib," I teased in return. "You always did look good wet." I went in for another kiss, but he halted me. Carefully, he lifted himself over me as he swung his legs into the tub. "What are you doing?" I laughed as another great wave flooded out of the tub.

"I can't get any wetter. I may as well get more comfortable." His next kiss was even warmer, and promised heated desire. He was in between my legs, and I was more aware than ever of my lack of clothing.

"You're fully dressed," I pointed out, redundantly.

"You're not." He cackled, waggling his eyebrows. Another bubble blob slid down his forehead and moved along with the gesture.

The entire scene struck me as ridiculous. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck as I giggled uncontrollably against his shoulder. There was no way I still had my bubble coverage, but I was afraid to look down and see just how much was exposed. Instead, I focused on unbuttoning Edward's shirt. It was impossible to strip it from him in the position we were in, so he raised up to his knees to shed it. I took it from him and dropped it with a loud plop in the puddle on the floor. More laughter ensued as he lowered himself to me again. We were now chest to chest with no clothing barrier. Water lapped against any gaps between our bodies as we kissed hungrily. The waistband of his jeans had slid so low that I couldn't even feel wet denim where I was throbbing below. I bent my knees to get more flesh contact, drawing a low moan from Edward as he dipped his head to nibble on my neck.

He struggled to work around the wet, matted hair that hung down my shoulders. "Your hair is in the way," he said around kisses and nips.

"Your pants are in the way," I retorted, arching my back as his lips claimed my collarbone.

"Good point. Should we do something about that?"

I bit my lower lip as I smiled slyly at him. My fingers roamed down his chest, stalling around his belly that was smattered with soft hair, until finally I reached his top button. Thank god he was wearing button flies. I would definitely do damage with a zipper in this situation. He lifted off me to give me working room, both of us looking down at the project underway. I caused him to gasp when my hands fumbled against his erection for the last button. Mission accomplished!

"Now what?" I asked in a breathy voice.

He was motionless apart from the rise and fall of his chest. His eyes were glued to me, now mostly exposed with patches of bubbles clung to my skin and limp hair. I watched his tongue dart out to wet his lips. He brought his hand up and very lightly wiped at the bubbles on one breast with his fingertips. He moved my hair from covering the other one. I had never felt so completely exposed. It wasn't just my bared breasts that were exposed. It was my heart. He was being so tender with both that it heightened the thrill and the emotions.

"You're… so beautiful, Bella," he whispered. "So beautiful." Still kneeling between my legs, he pulled me up to kiss me. Slow, deep and passion-filled. The bath water churned around us as we struggled to get as close as possible and I fought to inch his wet jeans down. "We should take this to a different location. A drier one, perhaps?"

I chuckled with him as I nodded. I wasn't getting anywhere with the denim, and I needed to see all of him. He reached behind himself to unstop the drain, kissing me until the water had emptied, leaving us surrounded by a cloud of lingering shampoo bubbles. Releasing me to support himself while he stood, he then held his hands down for me to hold on to.

"I'm just going to rinse us off, okay? I want to taste you, not hotel shampoo." He was grinning wickedly as he turned the water back on. I grabbed the shower curtain to pull it over causing him to laugh. "Afraid we'll get the floor wet?"

I slapped my forehead before leaning into his chest. The blast of the shower hit him first, blocking me. He tipped his head back to rinse out his hair, laughing and shaking like a dog when it was clear of soap. He then stepped aside to let the water spray down on me, spinning me to get all of it off my body, massaging my scalp to get my hair rinsed. My fingers explored his entire torso while he did his part. _He_ was beautiful.

"Let me get out first so I can help you. I don't want you to slip," he murmured against my temple, placing a light kiss there. He placed one foot outside the tub, and when he lifted the other leg, heavy with wet denim, the first foot slid from under him and he stumbled back across the room. Another loud rip rang out as he fought to right himself. "Well, shit," he said with a laugh.

"Graceful!" I giggle-snorted. He laughed even more as he grabbed the dry towels from the counter. He wrapped me in one, secured his footing, and lifted me out of the tub safely. I scrubbed at my dripping hair with another towel while watching Edward pry off his pants. His boxers had slid down, exposing his butt crack when he bent to release his heel from the torn fabric. I couldn't resist dipping a finger in.

"Hey, now!" He teased with a grin. "You're working on the wrong side there." Bending one leg up, he yanked on the bottom of his jeans, completely removing the tattered part. He raised an eyebrow as though hit with inspiration. He took the towel from my hand and draped it over his own shoulders before gathering up my damp mop of hair. He secured it with the strip of torn fabric. "There. Now that won't be getting in our way."

"And I have my token," I suggested with a chortle.

It took a good five minutes for him to rid himself of the jeans. If I didn't love the way he looked it those, ripped bottoms or not, I'd have torn them completely to shreds just to get them off. He playfully held them over the toilet once they were off.

"Don't you dare! I love those, but I'm not fishing them out!"

"I retrieved your toothbrush," he reminded me.

"Because you're a gentleman. I am not."

"You are hot, though." His hands gripped my waist as he bent to kiss my neck. "And beautiful. Sexy. You smell so good… vanilla…"

Laughing into his ear, I snapped the waistband of his boxers. "I was about to say the same about you. Exactly. Get these off!"

My heart raced with anticipation as he stripped completely for me. I didn't want to gawk, so I stared into his eyes until I heard the wet slap of boxers on the floor. He tugged my towel free at the same time, and we stood facing each other in the bright lights of the bathroom, completely naked. I glanced down. Oh. My. God.

I shouldn't have looked.

Edward began kissing me, urging me out of the bathroom and towards the bed. These weren't soft, tentative kisses. This was Edward, unrestrained. He snapped the light out as we went, and I was grateful for the cover of darkness. If I didn't see what was coming, maybe I wouldn't panic.

Yeah, right.

I tried to convince myself that my erratic heartbeat and shallow breathing were due to his lips and hands that were everywhere once we were in bed. He was uttering the most erotic sounds as he kissed and licked and nipped at my flesh. His own breaths were becoming more uneven.

"God, Bella… we either have to stop or move on this, like now. All my years of practiced reserve are useless at the moment. I'm about to burst."

I don't know how he saw my nod of approval in the darkness, but he moved quickly, reaching for a small bag he had on the bedside table. I heard the cardboard of the box tearing and then the crinkly foil wrapper being ripped open. These sounds, as well as Edward's soft moans and heavy breathing against my ear, were mixed with the sound of my own thumping heart. He was kissing my neck and nudging against my entrance. Jesus… if he hadn't gotten even larger down there than he was before…

He must have sensed me stiffening. "We don't have to do this. If you're not ready, it's okay. Honestly." His soft words of consideration when his own desire was so intense melted me. I did want this. I was ready!

Just a little fucking terrified that he would rip me so wide open that when the day came for me to give birth, the baby would just drop out. If this was anyone else, I would have run. There's no goddamned way I would let anyone but Edward near me with something like that. With trembling hands, I cupped his face, drawing his lips to mine. He somehow managed to draw back some of his reserve and performed a round of his fantastical kissing. I would have to thank Angela someday for training him this well. No real man kissed this way. He was a living dream. Meanwhile, his glorious fingers were doing the most amazing things down below. I was sure we had dried off sufficiently after our soaking, yet the sheets beneath me felt drenched. I writhed and moaned, bucking against his hand until I was desperate for more of him. I wanted all of him. I needed all of him.

"Now, Edward! Now!"

I groaned at the removal of his fingers. He chuckled against my temple, returning to my sweet spot for a moment more. His slick fingertip swirled around the little nub, ever so gently. Teasing. Taunting. Working my entire body into a fierce frenzy.

And then he nudged.

I gulped. And braced for entry.

"Relax," he whispered, continuing to swirl. "Just relax." The swirling stopped, and he gripped my leg, bending it up as he nudged again. "Relax, baby. It'll be okay."

His hand moved to my hip and slid under my backside. It didn't take much guidance to make me lift my hips for him. As I did, he managed to nudge his way in, ever so slightly.

I gasped.

"Oh, fuuuck!" he groaned.

"Uh-huh!" I panted.

"More?"

"UH-HUH!"

It would seem that my body was made just for Edward. As I said, if this were anyone else, they'd be shit out of luck. However, with Edward making sweet sounds and continual, loving gestures, my body soon adjusted to the mammoth intrusion. It welcomed the great beast as though it was coming home. For good.

"Christ, Bella! I'm gonna come!"

Coming home… for good.

x – x – x

"You do know we're going to have to do something about the bathroom."

"Uh-huh."

Edward was flat on his back, eyes closed. He had the most euphoric grin on his face. I was curled around him on my side, tracing little circles through his belly hair.

"We should do that before it leaks down into the room below us," I suggested.

"Uh-huh." He lifted one eyelid when I kissed his chin and smiled even wider.

"I think this is my new favourite spot on you. This hair is so soft. It's like a kitty."

He purred and rubbed his chin against the top of my head.

"You and Puss-Puss have a lot in common, huh?"

"Just this," he retorted in a gravelly voice. "I don't lick my own balls."

"Good to know," I chortled.

"Okay. I'm gonna call down for some more towels. Need anything else?"

"Ice?" I begged. I hadn't moved very much since the onslaught, but already I knew I'd need to ice it down if I hoped to be able to walk the next day.

The call was placed, but Edward wasn't in a rush to get started on the bathroom. Instead, he tucked his arm under me and pulled me close, placing tiny kisses along my hairline. "Okay?"

"Mm-hmm," I hummed, utterly content to be in his arms.

"Regrets?"

"Only that I didn't jump you at camp." I jiggled when laughter shook his body. "You?"

"None. The timing feels right."

That put a huge smile on my face. "You think we finally got it right?"

"I know so. I can't escape the feeling that this is how it was always supposed to be. If we'd been together then, I know you would have done anything to help me. Instead of pulling myself up out of a bad situation, I could have dragged you down with me. This feels right. Like we're moving forward toward something even greater. It feels like there's no barrier between us now. We can say anything."

"Do anything," I added.

"I'm going to have to look for a different job, I think. Last summer, I worked every morning at Portage Bay and then evening shifts at Tully's. I won't be able to stand not seeing you all summer."

That came out of nowhere. "Can you just do one job? Ditch Tully's and drive up in the afternoon sometimes?"

He shook his head. "Not unless they'll pay me double and find me a regular paying job in September. Looks like I'll have to come up with tuition again."

I loosened his grip on me so that I could lift onto my elbows. "You decided to go for your Master's?"

"Don't really have a choice—unless one of the local schools will consider me now for next year. I kind of put everything on this placement. The only high school. Dumb. Or fucking pig-headed. Are you content with having a broker-than-broke full-time student-slash-waiter as your boyfriend?"

"I'm content with anything you do as long as you're my boyfriend. Why do you think you'll be back in Seattle? You don't like it here? Or is it because of Garrett? You can't work with him?"

He smirked at me. "I'm fairly certain I kissed this position goodbye when my fist connected with the face of Mr Molina's staff member. At his home, of all places."

Conflict surged through me. I was overjoyed at the prospect of him not being in Spokane in September, but I felt responsible for the events of the day. If only I'd kept Edward and Garrett apart. Or at least talked to him about my past earlier—we may have figured out the ex connection sooner, and it just would have been funny seeing them there. I wouldn't have gone to the washroom first—we could have left the moment we saw them. What the hell was wrong with Garrett anyway? He had what he wanted—he didn't want me. Why did he have to provoke Edward?

"Garrett's an ass. I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry Garrett's an ass?" Edward snickered. "I'm fairly certain you have nothing to do with that."

"You're right. He owns his assiness. What I am sorry about is that you were in that position. I suspect you were defending me in some way?"

He huffed. "You're not letting this go, are you? Okay, listen… I'm not telling you verbatim what was said. There is never a need to talk that way. Comparisons were made. Enough said?"

That was unexpected. "Were you defending me or Kate?"

"Both. And for what it's worth, I think he was wrong."

I never got to question him on that statement. At the sound of room service at the door, Edward dashed from bed and ran to find a dry enough towel to wrap himself. Unsuccessful, he ran from the bathroom to the dressing room to look for some pants. I had to admit, the back view of him was almost as perfect as the front. And the side. He had no bad side. He was entirely beautiful, inside and out. Backwards and forwards.

He was able to locate his board shorts and answered the door wearing only those. I chuckled at the exchange I heard.

"Is there a problem, sir?"

"None at all. Why do you ask?"

"This is the second call for towels. Is there a leak? We can send someone up. Transfer you to another room, perhaps?"

"Thank you, no. We're just fine where we are." There was a long pause before Edward spoke again. "Honestly? My girlfriend is an outdoors lover. She's fanatical about the rain. It has some magic power for her or something. She does rain dances, to summon them. Out on the balcony. That was quite the downpour earlier, huh?"

"It really was!" The staff member sounded convinced.

"That's my girl! Between you and I—she also pretends the bathtub is an ark. She has visions of a great flood. Probably from the excessive rain."

"That's… unique. I can't say I've ever heard of that before."

"My girl is very unique. No one like her in the world!"

"And the ice? That wouldn't be for snow, would it?"

Edward chuckled. "No. That's personal."

My skin flushed six shades of red. Did he know what the ice was for?

"Of course, sir. Will there be anything else?"

"Actually, could you please do a huge favour for me and leave a laundry cart out here? I'd really appreciate it. Wet towels… ugh! They kind of get musty, you know?"

"Certainly, sir. If you could do me a favour in return, would you mind asking your girlfriend to hold off on another rain dance until tomorrow evening? My daughter's turning five. Big party planned in the afternoon."

"Hey, I'll do my best, man. All the best to the birthday girl!"

I found one of Edward's t-shirts lying next to the bed, so I hauled that over my head as heard the door close. What a mischief-maker! "Edward! Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"Would you rather I told him about our real escapades in there?"

"You wouldn't!"

Grinning cockily, he embraced me. "No. I wouldn't. That's just not me. So… feel like a shower?"


	18. Chapter 18

_**Rain On Me**_

**Chapter 18**

**Edward**

Despite kissing goodbye my best opportunity for gainful employment and the prospect of not accumulating more student loan debt, my trip to Spokane was proving to be a huge success. I had finally cleared the air with Bella. _Finally._ I had suspected she harboured some resentment for my sudden departure, but I had no idea it was so intense for her. Add that to my list of childish behaviour—I was mainly focused on my own turmoil at the time. Some of which could have been avoided if I'd stuck around long enough to eavesdrop on the entire conversation between Bella and Charlie back then. If I could have spared Bella any heartache, I would have. But in the end, this was actually the best thing for us. We had each had time to grow and really figure out what we wanted. Two and a half years later, it was still each other. Who knew if we would have made it this far back then?

Now we were completely open about our feelings and ready to move forward. Best of all, we had taken a massive step forward. Sex with Bella was better than I had ever imagined it to be. And I had imagined a lot of things over the years. I found it incredibly sexy that she had bared her soul and then bared her body to me in the same way—tentatively at first, and then all out, unabashed. She was fucking gorgeous. Beyond gorgeous.

In the tub, her cheeks held that adorable pink flush that I loved. The combination of the massive cry she'd had and the warm water kept them that way. It was perfect contrast to the creamy skin of her bared shoulders. I tried not to be a letch and openly ogle her. I had made her cry, and I was attempting to let her in on my truth. I'd be lying if I said I didn't take more than a few peeks though. From time to time, a perfect nipple would poke through the bubble coverage. Fuck, if they weren't the same beautiful pink as her cheeks. How did I get so lucky?

Also perfect was the execution of our first time. It was void of the nervousness both of us had felt the previous night. It wasn't rushed and frenzied—for the most part. I would have like to have lasted much longer, but I was only human. The whole time, Bella just flowed along with me. Playfulness in the tub, a hint of shyness in bed, and then total abandon. Perfection. If she were the only woman I would ever have sex with again, I would die a completely satisfied man.

As usual, I dreamt of her. Strangely, now that I knew what she looked like naked and had the ability to envision every inch of her, she was clothed in this dream. Granted, it was my shirt, and her perfect little ass cheeks poked out of the bottom of it, but that was still more than she wore in some of my dreams. Okay, most of my dreams. Best of all, the real woman would be right next to me when I woke up. If she wore any clothes at all today, I wanted them to be mine.

That was what was on my mind when I woke up. I wore a goofy grin even before my eyes were open. I stretched, feeling the strain in my back from my aerobic stunt getting out of the tub, and then reached over for my girl.

"Bella? Baby, where are you?" I called out when I discovered her side of the bed abandoned. The bathroom door was open and dark. She wasn't in there and didn't respond from the main room. I ran to have my morning piss and decided I could at least brush my teeth for a better morning greeting. I figured she was on the balcony again.

I frowned when I discovered I was completely alone in the suite. Looking outside, I noticed my car was gone from the street where I'd left it parked overnight. I prayed Bella had it and it hadn't been towed. Wait… no, I'd rather pay a fine than consider the possibility that she had abandoned me here. Scratching my head, I stumbled around looking for a note or anything that would indicate where she could be. I found nothing except my phone left behind on the desk. I never had taken it back after the call from Charlie. Of course, the battery was dead.

"Way to lose your morning high," I grumbled as I plugged it in to charge. Then I plunked down in the chair to consider the possibilities.

The number one possibility in my mind involved Charlie. He had been rather terse with me when he called. I was used to the Chief being a little on the gruff side in the years that I'd known him, but he was usually quite personable with me. He was downright parental that last day at Eclipse. I don't ever recall my own father being so supportive of me in a tough situation. Sure, he was there for Bella, and by helping me out, he was in turn, helping his daughter. But it felt like more than that at the time. His responses stunned me and, truthfully, left me a little choked up.

It was awkward on the phone with him, however. I had no idea that Bella hadn't mentioned she was doing this trip with me. I certainly hadn't expected that he had no idea I was even in her life again. He ran the gamut of questions that I presume fathers ask their daughter's suitors. I wouldn't know, because the only father I'd met aside from Charlie was Angela's dad. And of course, Reverend Weber knew my family so well, he didn't ever grill me. I responded to all of Charlie's questions openly and honestly. Had I said something wrong? Bella had mentioned that he had warned her to be careful with me. I suppose his distrust of me was valid. I just wish he had said something directly to me if that were the case. When I handed the phone over to Bella, I had two thoughts on my mind—she's one damned lucky girl to have a dad that gives a shit. Seriously. And that childish niggling in my mind that she was ashamed of me, and that's why she hadn't told him anything about us. Again, too self-absorbed. I didn't contemplate that she had her own reasons to be embarrassed.

Huffing, I stomped into the bedroom to start packing my bag. "Dreamtime is over, pal. Reality fucking bites. Again."

I grabbed my clothes in one armload and tossed everything in my bag. That's when I noticed that Bella's belongings were still here. If she had taken off, it was in a hurry. Or maybe she just needed some time to herself like I had. That thought perked me up, and then I immediately crashed again. We had sorted everything out. If she still needed time to think, that meant we hadn't resolved everything. What. The. Fuck?

I was standing in the dressing room, in my boxers, hands interlocked on my head when I heard the door open and slam. The aroma of coffee wafted in and then Bella's voice. "Edward? Get up sleepyhead!"

Goofy grin back in place, I took a few deep breaths before I moved.

"Are you modelling? Or is this some strange sort of meditation practice you do in the morning?" She teased when she caught me.

"I don't know. Do you like what you see?"

Her smile was glowing as she wandered over and kissed me. "Very much. But there's no time for that right now. I got you coffee, but you still need to shower! You're going to be late!"

Baffled, I scrunched up my face. "Late…?"

"Your interview!" she said with exasperation.

"Bella, I'm not going to my interview. Remember what happened? There's no point."

Kissing me once more, she ran her hand along my jaw. "Hmm. You could use a shave, but there's not enough time. Which is good, because I find you really, incredibly hot with a little scruff. Mmm!" She nibbled on my jaw, and well, my body reacted. I guess she was just as aware, because she immediately backed away with a snicker. "Interview, Edward. Shower. Go! Quick, quick!"

I continued to frown at her as she pushed me towards the bathroom and slapped my ass when I got there. All right, I liked the ass-slapping part. Kind of. It was ridiculous to be going through the motions this way, but I did need a shower regardless, so I did as I was told. She had my clothes laid out when I emerged in a towel, scrubbing at my wet hair.

"Why were you packed?"

I shrugged. "Because this interview is redundant. I thought we'd be cutting our trip short."

"Not redundant. And definitely not cutting short. I have you for another night—it's already booked and there are no refunds." She smirked at me and seriously… winked. I was kind of into this controlling, cocky Bella that was pushing me around. And she did bring me coffee.

"Oh my god, I love you for this," I emoted after the first sip. "You need a kiss for _this_." There is nothing like the taste of the first coffee of the day and Bella's lips mixed together. Outstanding. "Okay. Forget the interview. I need to finish this. And then get more of this—"

Her hands went up to my chest to block my next kiss. Her cheeks were a glorious red straight through to her ears. "No way, buddy! Interview first. Playtime later."

I grinned crookedly at her. "If I go to this, you'll play with me later?"

"For the rest of the day, if you want."

My eyes possibly rolled back in my head as I pondered that. I was dressed and out the door in no time flat. Damn. She would make an awesome mother. No kid would ever argue with her, and they'd never be late for anything. That occupied my thoughts on the drive over to the school. Bella, as a mom. Bella, with kids. Me—with kids?

What the fuck?

How…?

Would I…?

Could I…?

Why was I even thinking of having babies with Bella at this point? Babies were one thing. I thought I could handle babies. It's when they start talking that I get lost. From that point until they've got a full set of pubes I'm totally at a loss.

Why was I even considering teaching? I didn't get kids! And I didn't get why I was bothering to show up to an interview that was pointless. Still, we went through the motions. I greeted Mr Molina cordially, ready to apologize profusely for acting like an ass on his front lawn. He didn't give me the opportunity, breaking into an immediate conversation about the renovations that would be happening over the summer break and the week of orientation meetings during that time. In his office, he went through some formalities involving paperwork and then clasped his hands in front of him on his desk. A kind smile on his face, he inquired if I had any further questions. Since I didn't—other than 'why the hell am I still here?'—he passed me a large envelope containing reading material pertaining to the school, the district, and state, as well as a contract.

"Edward, this is all just a formality. I'd already made my decision when we met yesterday. You demonstrated just the enthusiasm we want for our school," he explained when I appeared confused. Clearly, he had no idea of my run-in with Garrett.

"Mr Molina, sir, I…" I blew out a deep breath and tried not to fidget. "Sir, I appreciate this. More than I can say, really. But I think you should know about a situation that took place at your home yesterday."

"I'm aware," he replied succinctly.

I froze momentarily. "Well…" I paused to clear my throat. "I would like you to know that I don't typically behave that way. That wasn't me, and it will never happen again. I'm very sorry to have disrespected you that way. Very sorry."

His headed nodded up and down. His fingers were now tented beneath his chin as I'd seen my father do a thousand times when he'd lecture me. I braced myself for it, but it never came.

"Taking all of that into account, I feel it's inappropriate for me to be here. While that's not how I would conduct myself here at school, I assure you, I wouldn't feel right about taking this position."

"Because of Garrett?" he asked simply.

"Because of my behaviour, sir!"

Exhaling, he leaned back in his chair, examining me further. "I understand there's some history there. History that had nothing to do with this school, or even this city."

"He spoke to you?" I was shocked.

Mr Molina let out a guffaw. "Hardly! No, no. Another staff member saw the altercation and did mention it to me, yes. I was prepared to discuss it with you today. Get your input and possibly rethink my offer." He cleared his throat then, leaning forward on his elbows.

"It was also brought to my attention the cause of the exchange. Let me tell you something, Edward—I have 1,200 students here at this school. 740 of them are boys. I keep that in mind when I offer contracts, as well as when I offer extensions. I think these boys need positive role models. Fresh faces that they don't call 'Grandpa' behind their backs." He grinned amicably. "Now, I'm certainly not a grandpa, and I sure as hell better not be for at least a decade, but I do see their point. They respond better to younger influences. And while I don't condone fist fighting…" He sighed and walked around to my side of the desk, leaning against the edge.

"I have two daughters myself. Irish twins. Between you and me, my feelings as a father play a huge role in how I run my school, and I will say this—if any guy ever talked about one of my little girls in that manner, he'd be chewing on teeth. And I hope to hell my girls have the sense—when they're permitted to date—to select a young man who would defend their honour regardless of his own consequences."

My jaw dropped. This was the second time in my life that I had ever struck a person. The first time, I was told, without any room for reason, would be my last. I was an embarrassment to my parents and to myself. To sit here now, as an adult, and have a prospective employer tell me in so many words that I was honourable, more than astounded me. I was speechless.

"Take the contract with you, Edward. Read it through. Call me if you'd like to discuss anything further. I would love to have you on my team. And I assure you, Garrett will not be an issue. This is between us."

I rose from my chair slowly, grasping the envelope with two shaky hands. I thanked him and made my way to the door. He called out one last time before I made it through.

"By the way, that young girl of yours is quite a dynamo. Sweet girl. Bright. Thoughtful. It's quite inspirational to see that kind of support for each other in a young couple. Please give my best to Bella, and thank her again for the coffee cake this morning. It is my wife's favourite, but I'm certain she knows that. Goodbye, Edward. And good luck."

I hardly managed a full breath as I made my way to my car. It was pouring rain, but I barely registered the large drops and puddles. Bella had gone to the Molinas? She had gone to plead my case? I knew she was upset about the distance we'd have between us. This was the perfect way around that. I was coming back to Seattle for good, and she knew that. She did this for me? Just for me?

I couldn't wait any longer for the car windows to defog. I used my sleeve on the inside of the windshield. Rolling down my window, I reached out with arm to clear the mirror and turned the wipers on. I was already soaked just from walking to the parking lot anyway. All I could think about was getting to Bella.

x – x – x

"Bella?" I called out, rushing into our room. I tossed my envelope from Mr Molina on the desk and went to check in the bedroom for Bella. "Fuck! Where are you now?"

I called. She answered. This was going so well, this new system. I could get used to this. I was breathless when she picked up. "Hey! Where are you? We're wasting the day together never being in the room at the same time."

She laughed. I smiled some more. "On my way. I'm like… one block away. Five minutes. Tops."

In two minutes, I was back downstairs, waiting outside of the hotel for her approach. A gust of wind blew the awning above me, effectively dumping a splash of icy rain water down one side of me. I deduced I'd get less wet out in the rain. That's when I saw her. She had just rounded the corner at the bottom of the street. Her legs were really moving, but the wind had picked up and it was acting against her. I couldn't wait. I ran towards her to meet halfway.

"What are you doing out here in the rain again?" I shouted out. "You love it so much you're willing to freeze your ass off for it? Can't wait for camp?"

She was smiling so wide, no one would ever know it was such an effort for her. "I went through the newspapers when you left!" she shouted in return, holding up a plastic bag. "I called a few places about rentals! I just went to see one—I think you'll like it!"

A breath caught in my throat as I was about to ask her to repeat. I couldn't have heard that right, and yet, I knew I had. She was researching apartments for me.

_For. Me. _

I was running then. Laughing, shaking my head in disbelief, and running. I was near hysterics when I scooped her up and spun her around on the sidewalk. "You're insane!"

She laughed with me, tipping her head back to accept my kiss. "It's great, Edward! The bedroom is huge. Kitchen's clean. There's a tenant in there now, but they're moving out in July. It's perfect! And they allow pets!"

"I'm not moving here."

Droplets rolled down her nose as she frowned up at me. "What? Why not? What happened? You didn't get offered—"

"I did. Yeah. I did. I'm not taking it."

"_Why? _Edward!" Bella's face fell and she bit down on her lip. Hard. "Did I do the wrong thing? Are you upset with me for going to the Molinas' this morning? I just wanted to explain to them that's it wasn't your fault. That you're not like that. That you're perfect for them. You're just… perfect. And you were right—this is perfect for you. It's everything you wanted."

The hysterics were heading back. A wave of euphoric laughter itching to get out of me. "Not everything, Bella. Not even close. I can't move here. I can't be… It's not the right time! I can't leave you again. Even for this!" The trapped laughter escaped. I sounded like a lunatic. A high, giddy lunatic in the rain.

"Edward…" Bella grasped my face between her hands. "We can do this! We'll take turns travelling. We'll Skype! It's not forever. You've worked so hard for this, and I can't tell you how proud I am of you. Mr Molina was so impressed with you, and what happened with Garrett was my fault. You shouldn't suffer for that. I want you to be doing what you're passionate about, because you deserve that."

The giddiness went on, mixed with gasps for air and random sobs. Sobs? Why the fuck would I cry? This was the best position I'd ever been in. I gripped her arms and levelled out my swinging emotions. I had to get this out. "Bella… I need to tell you something. Remember when I told you that nobody had ever given me something I wanted to keep for years? Well, that's no longer true. What you did this morning… going to the Molinas' for me… finding me an apartment? God! My god, Bella. You have that much faith in me?"

She tried to pull off my haughty jackass face, but just ended up looking adorable. I kissed the tip of her wet nose.

"Nobody has ever—_ever_—had this kind of faith in me, Bella. It's… incredible. You make me feel—no. You make me _believe_ that I can do anything. We can make this work—this thing between us—but we can do it together. I'll try for another placement, or get another loan for school, whatever. I can do… whatever! I don't have to figure out my entire life right at this moment, but I do know that I want you to be part of it. And I will _not_ be five fucking hours away from you."

My high appeared to extend to Bella. Her eyes were glossy, cheeks on fire and that smile. Oh, fuck. That smile of hers…

"You're not moving?" The smile was radiant.

"Not moving," I vowed. "Not leaving you. Not giving up on the best thing that's ever happened to me. Not—_not_—living without this smile every day. God, you're incredible. You're the only person I know who'd be smiling like this even when you're drenched!"

x – x – x

"It's a little embarrassing that they just hand us towels when we come through the lobby now, don't you think?" Bella was nestled up against me, her tiny fingers tracing circles on my stomach.

I chuckled, kissing the top of her head. Aside from any contact between her mouth and the vicinity of my neck, this could be my favourite non-sexual act of intimacy. From the very first time she went for that spot low on my stomach, I had a new understanding for Pussy Puss-Puss. I could fucking purr and writhe and nudge her with my head to make her continue on with it. I figured she'd appreciate my human voice a little more than a purr. Hoping to make her blush, I decided to tease her a little. "When I went down for ice, I heard them call you the 'Rain Girl'."

"Nice that you let them think I'm a freak."

I shrugged. "I'll be the freak next time. Deal?"

"Next time?" That beautiful face smiled up at me with delight. I determined there wasn't anything I wouldn't do to make as many 'next times' as she wanted.

"I think we should make an annual Spring Break trip. Here, or wherever. Summers are booked, right? So we'll do our thing this week, every year."

"So you'll be 'Rain Man' next time?" She giggled against me. Her breath tickled my chest, and my body reacted to the stimulation of that combined with the jiggling of her perfect breasts.

"Uh-huh. Lights out at eleven." I pulled out a _Rain Man_ quote.

More giggling and jiggling—she got my joke. "We'll ask if there's a K-Mart around. You'll need underwear."

"I'm an excellent driver."

She lost it at that.

"What?" I joined her in laughter. "I _am_ a good driver!"

"As long as no one distracting you with sexual advances."

"Or pregnancy. Yeah, yeah. Pfft! It's old news. Hey, can I ask what exactly it is you're doing with the ice in the bathroom?" That had me baffled. I couldn't imagine what girls do in the bathroom that required ice.

"No!" she replied without hesitation.

"No? Come on, Bella! I tell you so much embarrassing shit. What could you possibly be doing—"

"No way!" She was laughing and blushing and looking all kinds of adorable in my arms.

"Please? I'll do that thing you liked so much about two hours ago… the one that made you scre—"

"Shut up!" Pinching my side, she glared at me. I couldn't take her seriously with her scarlet cheeks and nervous laugh.

"What? Are you saying you didn't scream? That wasn't you? Because I distinctly recall hearing my name screamed out, possibly with a 'fuck, yeah' or something to that effect. I know it wasn't me."

"You don't scream for yourself?"

I laughed at her taunt. "Nah. Yorkie gets in a snit if I do that. He put a stop to it weeks ago."

"Just weeks?"

I hummed against her forehead. "I give great hand, if I do say so myself. Stop laughing! I've been a lonely boy!"

She shifted upwards to nuzzle at my neck, dragging her hardening nipples against me as she moved. Fuck, yeah!

Hissing out a long breath and revelling in the sound of her sweet laughter so near my ear, I held onto her tightly. "Second thought, don't ever stop laughing, Bella. It's the best sound in the word." Our lips met briefly. "Other than, 'Fuck yeah, Edward! Oh, do that! Do _just that_!'" That got me a slap, but I couldn't resist.

"Okay, smartass. You've just created a challenge."

"Yeah? What's that? See if I can get us kicked out of this hotel? Can you get louder?"

Flashing a sexy grin, she nipped at my lip, then my chin before inching her way down my body. She kissed and licked all the way down, stopping at my belly button. "Let's see how loud _you_ can get." Her voice was husky and so fucking sexy at that moment. I was ready to scream for her already. But what would be the fun in that?

Very quickly I discovered that any part of Bella, on any part of me, was the most extraordinarily thrilling thing I've ever experienced. It was hardly a challenge. She won. Hands (and mouth) down. It was impossible to not scream out or writhe or hold my breath until I was close to passing out. I had to instate a hands-off rule for myself, because I didn't want to rip her hair out from the roots. Instead, I grabbed two fistfuls of my own hair. My scalp would be sore for days. It was worth it.

As she inched her way back up my body in the same manner she went down, I stared at her adoringly. "That was… wow," I panted. "I think I'm out of the game for a bit."

She issued a throaty laugh. "Me too. I have to go see Charlie before the week is over, and I'd like to be able to walk."

Panic rushed through me. She'd never given any indication it was too much. "Have I been too rough?"

More of that delicious laughter. "How do I put this so that your head won't grow to enormous proportions? Um…" Her hands ran through my hair as she paused to plant tiny kisses along my jawline. "Your technique is awesome—really. It's just that you're more… uh, equipped… than I'm used to." Her head dropped against my shoulder in embarrassment. "I can't believe I just told you that."

I couldn't believe I managed to stay put and not jump up to do a victory lap. _Take THAT, Garrett, you douche! She's not a dead fish in bed. She's fantastic! It's not her, it's YOU, you small-dicked slimy fucker! _I forced the smug grin off my face to respond with a little grace.

"I'll try not to let it inflate my ego. And Bella, for the record, there is nothing you can't tell me."

I meant that. But I don't believe she meant to utter what she did when she was falling asleep in my arms later that night. Whether or not she meant to say it, I wanted to believe it. The truth was, I had loved her for years and still hadn't found a way to come out and say it like she had murmured as she drifted off. Those three little words kept me awake for hours… and feeling more alive than I'd ever felt.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Rain On Me**_

**Chapter 19**

**Bella**

Going home with Edward _felt_ like we were going home—even though we went to different homes. Though it killed me to know that I had hurt him that summer, I felt like we were on the right path now. We had been on the same path for years, even without knowing it, but now, everything seemed to be in our favour.

He hesitated only briefly when I asked if he'd accompany me to Forks to spend a day with Charlie, and then he agreed. That earned him points. The hesitation was real—and understood. The agreement was _Edward_. I was undeniably drawn to everything that was _Edward_. And I do mean everything. With the acknowledgement that there wasn't one thing about this man that I was skeptical of came the acceptance of the fact that I was deeply in love with him.

We agreed that I would come to his apartment on the morning of our departure. My car was more reliable than his to begin with, and it had already done the Spokane run.

"Bellllll-laaaa!" Eric greeted me with a huge smile, a hug and double cheek kiss, complete with the 'mwahs!' He then pulled me into the apartment and shoved a steaming mug of cappuccino in my hands. "Pour vous!"

"Eric, that's French."

"Oui, oui! Forgive me. I don't know Italian." He winked and sashayed back towards the kitchen, producing a plate of fresh croissants. "These are undeniably French, mon amie. Eat up! I'm going to keep you company while you wait."

I sipped some of the creamy froth from the top of my mug. "Is he running late?"

"He's working the hair, honey. Can't rush the hair!"

I cocked an eyebrow at Edward's roommate. "Are you telling me he's fixing his hair? Is that even possible?"

"Oh, honey! It's essential! It completes his look, non?" Eric reached up and twisted some strands of his own hair, tugging them out in odd directions.

I bit back a laugh. "So he's making it messy," I stated.

"You think he wakes up that way? Puh-lease!" Eric pooh-poohed my statement.

Eric certainly had more morning experience with Edward than I did. He had earned his Sir Sex Hair title the last morning I'd been with him. Thinking of him purposely making it look like he'd just rolled out of bed every other day amused me. Before I could grill his roommate for more juicy details, Edward came rushing out of his room. Dropping his overnight bag by the front door, he grabbed a stool beside me, laying a kiss on me.

"Mmm. Yummy. Your lips are frothy. Yorkie indulging you with his new toy?"

Blushing, I licked at them unnecessarily. "It's really good! Did you have one?"

Eric rolled his eyes. "He's more of a straight coffee man."

"Fuck the foam!" Both guys said together with a snicker. Eric then slid a mug of black coffee his way.

"I'll show you how to use my new toy next time you're here. There's no reason why you should go without just because this one won't learn how to operate it."

"I know how to make a cappuccino, dumbass. I told you, I make too many in a day to be bothered with this shit at home!" Puss-Puss jumped up on his lap, nudging his head against Edward's chest to encourage attention. He obliged without even seeming to notice what he was doing.

Eric smirked at him. "So does that mean you won't have little ones running around the house in the future because you'll be with them all day at school?"

Edward scowled at his friend, suddenly becoming aware that he had the ginger cat cradled like a baby, rubbing his tummy. Quickly, he righted the cat, sitting him on his lap, and scratched at his neck instead. "Tell you what, once I'm teaching, I'll make you a damned fruity-assed cappuccino. Deal?"

"And I'll babysit for you sometime! By the way, our Pussy missed you this week—if you can't tell. We should work out a custody arrangement."

Edward rolled his eyes, dropping Puss-Puss from his lap as he stood. "You do know this cat ain't a kid?"

I laughed as Eric gasped dramatically and feigned sobs, bending to pick up the cat. "Ignore him, Puss-Puss! Daddy's a little grumpy this morning. Got a little of the _sexxx-u-aaaal_ tension going on. Oh em gee! Bellll-laaaa! You're going to be Pussy's new step-mommy! How fun!"

Edward wore a pained expression as he held his hand out to me. He whispered an apology as he helped me off the stool. "I swear to God, Yorkie, if I come home and you've had a custody agreement drawn up…"

I giggled into his chest. "I won't be named as the cause of the split, will I?"

"No, you're not my other woman. You're the _only_ woman—" his eyes were sparkling as he lowered his head to kiss me "—despite what Yorkie thinks this relationship is about. Alright, dude. We'll be back tomorrow sometime. I don't want to see any wang exposed when I come in. Yours, or Tyler's. Capisce?"

"Don't be tossing that Italian around in his presence, I beg of you. And we do need some sort of agreement for when I'm away. Belllll-la! Did Edward tell you? Tyler and I are spending the summer in gay Par-eee!" He actually swooned. "Ooooh! You'll be back for Sunday brunch? We'll tell you all about it then!"

"Actually," I interjected, "friends of ours asked us over for Sunday."

Edward was nodding his agreement. We had already accepted Emmett and Rosalie's invite.

"You could come?" I suggested. "You and Tyler are totally welcome. My friend, Alice, has been to Paris. She'll be there too!"

I thought Eric was going to cry for real. He clutched at his chest, staring adoringly at us. "Sweet! Edward, I totes approve this girl. Keep her happy! Oh, and your hair turned out just outstanding today! Did you try that sample from Ty? No residue!" He turned to me. "Don't you just hate it when your hands get snagged in your guy's hair? This shit is the bomb! He can look like smokin' sex but you can still move through it." Edward's hand flew up to grab Eric's wrist as he attempted to demonstrate.

"Uh. No."

"Just—"

"No."

"It does look good though. Just one little—"

"No. Rule number two, remember? There's only two. It's not difficult." A touch of smartass Edward returned, and I was loving it.

"Yeah, yeah. No fluids in the common areas and no hair-touching. Got it."

After tossing his bag in the trunk, Edward pulled me into his arms for a proper greeting. "That really was sweet of you to ask my friends along. You think Rose and Emmett will be all right with that?"

I nodded fervently. "Absolutely! Jane's coming too. Some of their neighbours usually drop in too. They do this a few times a year. It's fine, I promise."

"You do know what we've done… Yorkie and Alice in the same room? The energy level will be unspeakable."

"Is Tyler—"

"Nah. Total opposite of Eric. Very mellow. Very… Jasper-like, actually. They may end up finding new besties!"

I laughed, pressing myself closer to nuzzle at his neck before we began our drive. "Speaking of Tyler… _did_ you try the new product? I mean, I got to enjoy a lovely cappuccino and croissant, as well as the company of Eric while I waited for you to do your hair, so I'm not complaining."

"Shut up." Edward laughed, but his cheeks flushed.

"It does look faboo!"

"Shut up!" He laughed harder and took the keys from my hand. "For that, I get to drive! And you… don't even _think_ about touching it while we're in motion."

"Or on a hill," I taunted.

"Can't touch this!" he taunted in return.

x – x – x

Edward took longer than necessary at the last stop sign before reaching Charlie's house. He looked scared. "Nervous?" I asked softly. "Listen, I don't know what he said to you on the phone that day, but I know my dad—he's tough on the exterior only. Inside, he's total mush."

"Well, it's the exterior that kind of frightens the shit out of me." He flashed me a grin and chuckled nervously. "Don't worry about me. I mean, he won't shoot me with a witness, right? Just don't leave us alone."

I watched him take several deep breaths with his eyes clenched tightly when we pulled into the driveway. I sent out a silent plea to Charlie to go easy on him. He'd had more than his share of disapproving parents in his life already.

Charlie led the elephant into the room not five minutes after we got inside.

"So, you're giving up a job, I hear?"

Edward's eyebrows rose and he shifted his weight uncomfortably. "It was only one of my prospects. I'll check out my other options," he replied.

"What was wrong with this one?"

"Dad!" I hissed. He knew perfectly well—I had already briefed him over the phone so we wouldn't have this question and answer session in person. I had already determined it was a stupid decision to not tell him earlier that Edward was back in my life.

"I heard your version, Bells. I'd like to hear it from Edward." His moustache was doing the twitchy thing as he held back a smirk. He was going to mess with him.

"Well, location, for one. I would like to be closer to Seattle."

Charlie nodded at Edward's response. "Any particular reason?"

"Yeah, Dad. His life is there!" I spoke for him.

"Life, meaning… my daughter?" Charlie tipped his chin back, jutting out his chin in a challenge.

"To be quite honest, sir, it's not the best time to be separated from Bella for work. As we spoke about earlier in the week, Bella and I are very committed to giving this relationship the best we can. I don't feel I can be there for her enough if I'm five hours away."

I beamed with pride for my outspoken man and tipped my own chin up at my dad. "Like I said…"

"Relax, Bells!" Charlie broke out his grin. "I'm just giving you a hard time, Edward. Bella already told me everything. I really just wanted to hear it from you. Drink?"

Charlie headed for the kitchen, expecting us to follow. Edward held me back, bending to whisper in my ear. "You told him _everything_?"

"God, no!" I exclaimed in my own frantic whisper. "Don't bring up sex with my dad!"

Edward chuckled, shoving me towards the kitchen. "I don't know what we'll talk about if sex if off limits."

"What's off limits?" Charlie asked, tipping a beer to his mouth.

"Beer," Edward deadpanned. "I promised a friend I'd drop by if I was ever in Forks. I'll have to drive—I shouldn't drink."

"You're leaving?" This was news to me. If he was making it up, spur of the moment, he was really good at that.

"I should drop in on Ang. Want to come? I won't be staying long."

Ang… the girl who gave Edward three long years of foreplay practice. "I'd love to meet her!"

"Well, before you take off on me, I would like a few moments with you, Edward." Charlie set his beer can down and glanced my way. "Alone."

A light sheen broke out on Edward's forehead. That and the gulp I watched him take were the only indications that he was nervous. I would kill my father for this. Maybe get the stupid elephant he was carting around to trample him.

* * *

**Edward**

I tried to offer my best reassuring smile at Bella when she passed me a bottle of water and mouthed, "Sorry!" Sure, I was ready to crap myself, but I could do this. Chief Swan had every right to be interrogative. I would answer any question he threw my way with honesty and respect. Not only because that's how I was raised, but because I truly did respect him. His opinion of me was one of two that mattered. As long as these two Swans approved of me, I felt accepted.

I tugged on Bella's fingertips as I left her in the kitchen, following her dad through the door outside. He took a place at the far end of the porch. His elbows propped on the railing as he stared off towards the woods.

I settled myself with my back against the railing, about a foot away from him. "Thank you for having me here with Bella today, sir. I know I've disappointed you in the past, but—"

He chortled beside me, cutting me off. "I've been told I need to apologize for that conversation."

"Absolutely not," I countered. "It was understandable that you'd be worried about Bella. I let you both down in the past. If you'll give me another chance, I promise that won't happen again."

Charlie raised an eyebrow my way, examining me so fiercely, I began to sweat. "What I need to apologize for—and this is coming from me, not my demanding daughter—is the way I went off on you without hearing your side of the story. I'm still not pleased that Bella kept this from me, but my issue is with her, not you. We've resolved that, and now I just want to get some things cleared away with you."

I nodded my understanding, remaining silent.

"Nervous?"

"Scared out of my mind," I admitted with a straight face.

He nodded. "And yet, here you stand."

"It's important for you to know I'm serious about this, sir. I'll do anything for Bella."

Charlie stood abruptly, making me stand up straight myself. The corner of his mouth lifted into a smirk, and he grasped my shoulder. "You've got some balls, son. I'm not gonna mess with you anymore—unless you hurt my girl, then we'll have issues."

"Yes, sir." I chuckled nervously.

"Stop with the 'sir' bullshit. You make me feel old!" Charlie assumed the position I had been in, so I leaned back once more beside him. "I like you, Edward. I've always liked you. You're well-mannered and you stay out of trouble. You were a good kid. More importantly, Bella tells me you're good to her. You treat her with respect. I hear there was an incident in Spokane. Want to tell me about that?"

"I don't really, no. But I will." Frowning, I took a deep breath. "You're familiar with Garrett."

"I'm familiar with the piece of shit who hurt my little girl, yes. I understand you're familiar with him as well."

I smirked, recalling Bella telling me Charlie and I had the same nickname for the piece of shit who hurt our girl. "I'm assuming she also told you that the girl he cheated on her with spent some time with me as well in those days. I didn't know it was Bella… if I'd known he had hurt Bella, I would have—"

"Clocked him then? Good man. What made you strike out at him now?"

"He made some comments, s—."I stopped myself, laughing. Shit. This whole scene was awkward. How do I tell her father that he said she was a bad lay? "Sorry, I was going to call you 'sir' again. Anyway, he made some remarks… comparisons, between the two girls. Bella and Kate. Insinuated some other things..." Okay, Charlie did not need to know he suggested a threesome with both girls to 'show Bella how it was done'. He certainly didn't need to know that he questioned her sexual preference, wondering if Kate would be more to her liking. The rest of the conversation with Garrett gave more than enough reason for me to take a swing at him. "He insinuated that he could have her back. Suggested that he give her a call. Honestly, it pissed me off that he would even think that Bella would consider taking him back. I know she wouldn't. But I also don't think she should have to deal with his stupid games. He put her through enough without rehashing it now."

"I agree."

I waited for Charlie to add something else. I didn't really have anything else to say on the matter, but he didn't seem like he was finished. Fuck. I really hoped that satisfied him enough to not make me tell him the rest. "I feel horrible that Bella was even in that situation because of me. I'm sorry she saw what she did."

Charlie gave me a nod. "Let me tell you something about my girl, son. You probably already know this, but she is fiercely loyal. I'm going to go one step further and suggest that there will never be a situation you're involved in like this past week where Bella won't be by your side. If you're not okay with that, well then you've got many battles ahead of you."

That brought a smile to my face. Probably a flush, as well. "I'm really okay with that."

"I appreciate you looking out for her." Charlie sucked in a breath and looked off to the side. Was he embarrassed too? "In all the ways that you have…" Yes. He knew about my innocent stalking from high school, obviously. He must be embarrassed over the mushy shit.

"I could have done a better job of that three summers ago."

Charlie waved his hand at me. "Water under the bridge. Not my place to judge."

His judgment of the douchebag came to mind.

"That brings me to what I've called you out here for, actually. See, I've known you and your family since you moved to Forks. I've always thought myself to be an outstanding judge of character. I didn't see that you had troubles at all. At home, I mean. That leads me to believe I'm not as good as I thought I was."

"You weren't ever meant to see anything out of the ordinary," I responded quietly. "That's all part of the show. The Cullens are perfect… in public."

Charlie turned his scrutinizing gaze on me once more. "You doing all right on your own, son?"

"Yeah. Sure. I'm getting by." I felt my ears heating up. I had to be blushing some more.

"See, I can't escape the feeling that I let you down. Bella told me that day at camp… that things weren't good for you at home. I brushed her off."

"There was nothing you could have done," I replied hastily. "Seriously. It was just time for me to move on and start my own life."

His moustache resembled an extremely large caterpillar, wiggling around over his upper lip as he considered my statement. It was mesmerizing.

"I could have done something." When he finally spoke, his voice was gruff. It really was eating at him. "I saw your parents not long after you left. Of course, I didn't know that you'd moved out at the time. They haven't, to this day, said a word about it."

"They wouldn't, no. I'm an embarrassment, I'm sure."

He let out a deep sigh, scrubbing at the back of his neck. "I did a run on your plates," he confessed abruptly. "When Bella confessed to receiving a payment from Carlisle, well, that seemed a little off. So I ran your plates, saw that the Volvo was sold and you didn't have another car registered. It didn't sit right with me. Again, your parents never said a word about it. I asked them about it once. Casually worked it into the conversation, asking if you'd had any more mishaps with it."

I chuckled at his use of words. And the thought of my parents' assholes tightening at the mention of my 'mishaps'.

"They brushed it off, saying that you didn't want to appear ostentatious on campus."

_Ha!_ "Ostentatious with a side of humility. The Cullen boy they'd have liked me to be."

Charlie got a kick out of that. He snickered but still seemed bothered. "Do you talk to them at all? Is there any contact? Any aid?"

"Nope."

"I understand that you're an adult. I know you don't need them." Charlie's brow formed a frown. "You good with not having any family to go to? Are you sure that's the route you want to take? Now that you are out on your own, it may be different. You could have a relationship with them on your terms."

"I don't think that's possible, to be honest." I tried my best not to sound utterly pathetic. I think I failed. "Maybe someday down the road… I don't know. I just know that I can't deal with them at this point in my life. Not when everything else means so much." I _know_ I failed at not seeming pathetic. Charlie's frown turned into a look of pity.

"I could have done a little more digging. _Should_ have, in fact. If I'd known your situation, I would have liked to check in on you from time to time. Make sure you were doing all right. Make sure you didn't need anything. Any help. Food. Money."

"I got by—" Seriously? That wasn't his responsibility.

"And now? You're getting by?"

"Sure! Yeah." Awkwardness returned.

"Do you need anything?"

_Just your daughter…_ I shook my head.

"Because if you ever do—"

"No!" My entire head felt like it was about to erupt in flames. "No, really, I'm fine. Thank you. I don't have a lot… not anything like what Bella deserves… but I can manage. I swear I won't be a broke student forever. I'll get my debts paid off and be able to take her places… take care of her…" A sudden fear hit me. "You're not worried about me taking from Bella, are you? I contribute. We take turns—"

"I raised my daughter to be independent. Not rely on a man to pay her way. I'm not worried about that, son."

I nodded slightly, chewing on my lip. "I don't want to be a burden to her in any way. I'm more concerned with her getting wrapped up in her concern for me, if that makes sense."

"The way she worries?" Charlie seemed shocked by my statement. In reality, I was too. "Nothing we can do about that. Bella lets people into her soul. She's the most amazing and caring young woman. Of course, my high opinion of her has nothing to do with her genes."

We shared a laugh. "I'd brag about her too if I were in your shoes. You have every reason to. It kills me that she worries so much about me, though. I feel like I'm leeching from her. She gives me so much—not materially, I mean—just…" I huffed in frustration. "How do I explain this? It's like, I can watch her do anything… working with the kids at camp, joking around with Emmett, marking school papers… and she lets off this energy. It's peaceful. And calm. And… delightful."

"Delightful?" Charlie cracked a grin at me. "Fancy word."

"You just referred to Bella's soul, if I'm not mistaken," I brazenly pointed out.

"Ha! So I did. Got me. So we're both invested in and amazed by Bella. Common ground."

Here was the hard part. I loved how she made me feel. I was addicted to Bella's smile and energy. I dreaded a day that I would drain that from her over her worry for me. "How do I make sure she always has that?"

Charlie stepped away from the railing, moving in front of me. "I'll tell you, but if you ever repeat this, or bring it up again, I'll have your ass."

I grinned at him, anxious for his advice. "Deal."

"You let her into _your_ soul. If you hadn't noticed, my baby girl has it bad for you. For whatever reason, that peacefulness you spoke of… well, she gets that from you as well. Her mother and I had that kind of connection. I was doubly blessed because watching the two women in my life together were the best moments of my life. Truly. I thought I was the only one to ever see that in them. But here you are."

The awkwardness peaked with Charlie's eyes misting up as he spoke of Renee and Bella. I didn't know how I should respond. Offer condolences? Hug him? He took the onus off me, clearing his throat harshly and looking off into the woods.

"You'd better get going if you want to catch up with Angela. She and Ben always take their little one to park on Saturday afternoons. Have you seen her lately?"

I smiled widely. "Yeah. They bring her into Seattle every now and then. Rachel likes my roommate's cat. Ben likes her riding my back around the living room instead of his. Angela seems happy."

I watched the moustache and eyebrow show in front of me. "You seriously dated that girl for three years and she came out of it a virgin? I have to confess, I had my doubts back then… but you were telling the truth."

"I almost wish I wasn't," I said with a snicker. "It's embarrassing."

"It's honourable. And it's between us. I appreciate your honesty, kid. Keep it up, we'll never have a problem. And if you need anything… I hope you do realize that you're not alone. You can call me. For anything."

Fuck. It was my turn to get all pussy-assed misty-eyed. And Charlie's turn to look like he wanted to be anywhere but here. I stared off into the woods until my eyes dried out in case he was debating hugging me. This emotional shit was going to take a lot of getting used to.

* * *

**Bella**

I was pleasantly surprised by the smiles on my two men for the remainder of our visit. Edward was calling my dad 'Charlie', and Dad… he was calling Edward 'son'. Neither of them would say what happened outside other than a 'good talk'. My guy had managed to restore my father's faith in him, and Charlie was forgiven for reading him the riot act over the phone.

I had the pleasure of meeting Angela and Ben and their sweet little girl, Rachel. Watching Edward interact with his only true ex-girlfriend was interesting. It was obvious there was an enormous depth of feelings left between them, but none of them resembled anything the least bit romantic. I finally understood how they could part so amicably and pull off the act of continuing the relationship for a year.

It was also amusing to see Edward with a toddler. She clearly shared her mother's affection for him and followed him around the entire visit. Angela and I bonded over his discomfort with her attention. We received many glares from him as we tittered together when Rachel presented him with dollies to play with. In the end, they settled on a tickle fight rather than the dolls, and his laughter and smiles seemed genuine.

When we headed out of Forks early the following morning, Edward tensed as we passed by the road that would lead to his parents' house. I saw his eyes drift momentarily to the glass mansion perched on the hill. He didn't say a word. The silence lasted until we were well out of the vicinity.

"What's your schedule like this week. Busy?" I asked to get his mind on something else.

"Crazy. I've got extra shifts booked since I missed all of this week. I'm skipping a couple of classes, most likely. Gotta finish up two assignments. All of this and try to stay clear of excitable Yorkie."

"You can come do your assignments at my place, if that helps," I offered. "I'll stay out of your hair, and Jane's pretty quiet."

He looked across at me to smile. "You know, your dad offered me money."

I gulped. Seriously? "For real? Wow. That's—"

"I declined his offer, of course. I just thought you should know. I'm kind of in awe of the contrast in his parenting skills. My dad pays you out of my life; your dad wants to pay me to help us out. You're very fortunate, you know. Charlie is amazing. Scary. But amazing." His mouth quirked into his crooked grin briefly before it fell. "I really wish I'd known your mom. Charlie seems to think you share some very special qualities with her. I know she was fantastic, too."

I choked up thinking of my dad talking to Edward about Mom. Charlie rarely talked about her. It was pretty much the only thing he got emotional about, and it blew his gruff exterior. "I know she would love you," I responded softly.

Edward turned quiet once more, lost in thoughts that he didn't share with me. When we neared the next exit, he took it, pulling off to the side of the road. I stared at him questioningly.

"I need to say something," he explained. "It needs my full attention." He switched the engine off and dropped his hands into his lap. "I want you to know that this week has been great. All of it. It feels like a new beginning for us, and at the same time, I feel like we've always been… us."

I smiled warmly at him. "I know what you mean. There's no awkwardness between us like there should be at this stage. We cleared the air. I have no regrets now, just a lot of hope for us."

"There's one thing I regret. One thing that I should have said in Spokane while we were spilling it all."

My heart raced, suddenly fearing my hope was about to be dashed. Edward removed his seatbelt and turned sideways to face me. He had one arm resting on the back of the seat, and he was tugging on his fingers nervously. My eyes went from his fidgeting fingers to his mouth as he sucked in his bottom lip, then to his eyes. When they met, his intense expression softened slightly, and he reached for my hands.

"I know things are a little hectic for us right now. We're both busy, and my immediate future is kind of up in the air. I want your input on any decision I'm making on that, because it affects you as well. Just, please… please don't let me drag you down, okay? I want to move forward with things that are best for us, not just me. Because ultimately, if we're good, then everything else will just fall into place."

"I'm in complete agreement." My heart relaxed its pounding. He wasn't laying something horrendous on me. He was making sweet declarations. For some reason, he seemed on edge though. His mouth seemed dry, and his hands wouldn't stay still on mine. His anxiety was a bit troubling, but I was so wrapped up in watching his tongue run across his lips, it didn't extend to me. I had a powerful urge to lick them myself. To take that bottom lip in between my teeth and…

His eyes suddenly looked up at me, twinkling under those long lashes. Was my urge transparent? He grinned crookedly, drawing his fingertips along my jaw, and then my own bottom lip. "Bella, I never should have left Spokane without telling you this. I should have told you before… I mean, it just seemed wrong to say it after we… Um, immediately after, I mean… For the first time."

I took the hand he had on my cheek and held it with both of mine. "Edward, you're rambling."

"I'm aware. Thank you for pointing that out," he said with a smirk. "What I'm trying to say is simple, really. I'm making it a hell of a lot more complicated than it should be. I love you, Bella. So much. That's what I wanted to say. What I should have said in Spokane. I should have told you that before we made love initially. I didn't want it to seem like that was the only reason I was saying it. I mean, I felt it. I've loved you for a long, long time. So long. A kind of innocent love, I think. It's different now. It's intense. And very real. But it would have come out sounding like a line if I had told you that while we were having sex, right? Or after? Like I was thanking you, or something. It just seemed… weird. And yet, it's even weirder to _not_ say it… because I do. And you should know that. I do, Bella. I love you so very much. I'm sorry it's coming to you so late. I should—"

I placed my finger against his lips, halting his speech. "Shh. You're rambling again. And I have something I'd like to say too, if you don't mind."

"Sorry," he muttered with a shy grin.

"I love you, too."

His grin widened, bottom lip trembling ever so slightly. "Yeah?"

I nodded. "Yeah. See how simple that was?"

His laugh came out in spurts. If I'm not mistaken, his eyes got a little glossy too. "Let me try that. I love you, Bella."

"See? Simple." I cupped his face and moved in to kiss him. My seatbelt hauled me back. Briskly removing it, I twisted to obtain better access. I was torn between wanting to just stare into his adoring eyes and my urge to jump him. I wanted to touch him. Look at every inch of him. Taste him. Love everything about him. I attacked.

"Wanton woman!" he exclaimed as I planted myself on his lap, legs straddled on either side of him. He had no further comment when I kissed him, full of passion. His moans and frantic breaths were the only sounds coming from him. His hands roamed freely, and the bulge against my lower abdomen didn't seem to be put off by my wanton ways.

Even with the heat turned off, the car was warming up quickly. I stripped off my outer layer, pausing our kisses only for a few seconds. Edward struggled to follow suit beneath me. I helped him out. And stripped off his shirt at the same time. Since that was met without comment, I followed up with undoing his jeans. He let out a hot sounding hiss when my hand wrapped around him. It throbbed and twitched, and he moaned loudly and tossed his head back when I slid off his legs to the floor of the car. For a brief moment, I wondered what Charlie would do if one of his men happened upon my car on this deserted road and found me kneeling in front of Edward, mouth—and hands—full of him. The sounds he was making put Charlie out of my head entirely. Nothing else existed but me and him.

When he pulled me off and away, shaking his head, eyes wide, I figure I may as well complete my bold attack. "Want to christen my backseat?"

"Fuck, yeah!" He laughed excitedly, giving my ass a little shove over the top of the seat. He chose to get out and climb in through the back door rather than going over the top. He double-checked the parking brake before doing so, causing me to giggle as I stripped down.

He took top position as I laid down, legs firmly wrapped around his waist. "Shit! I have to get my bag." He stopped abruptly. Reached around to pop the trunk. Planted one sweet kiss on my lips and grabbed hold of his dick to back out of the car. I was roaring with laughter even when he returned. The whole time, his pants were around his knees, hand holding the goods—as if that would cover it.

I spread my legs wide for him when he crawled back in, sucking in my bottom lip. "Hurry, Edward. I'm so ready for you." I watched him rip the foil with his teeth and hurriedly roll on the condom. I lifted my hips as he knelt between my legs and then braced for entry. I'd had two full days and nights rest from his girth, so I assumed I wouldn't be in danger of damaging myself by having a quickie in the car.

"Oh, Jesus!" I cried out when he pushed himself inside. He froze and let me adapt, dipping his head down to kiss my neck.

"Let me know when you're ready," he whispered against my ear. His hips began moving in tiny circles, not moving in and out, but rubbing gloriously against the right spots. When I gave him the nod to get on it for real, he hovered over me, unable to stretch out, nor sit up to do this properly. My legs didn't know where to go either. They wanted to cling to him, but that would restrict his movements even more. I couldn't stretch them out or fully spread. I ended up planting them against the roof of my car in the most brazen of manners.

Edward glanced up at my feet, smirk in place. His mouth ran along my calf lovingly as he started the action for real. Instinct told me I needed him to be at a slightly different angle… just slightly to hit that spot he'd found in Spokane that had made me scream. I tried shimmying under him to get it right. It wasn't working. Thrusting upwards didn't quite hit it either. As good as it felt, I knew it could be even better, and I was desperate for it.

Bucking wildly against him, I tapped his shoulder. "Can we switch?"

"Not good for you?" he asked with the utmost concern in his voice. His face was blood red and glistening with sweat.

"I just want to try…" I grunted as I attempted to keep him inside me while we flipped over. It was impossible with the confines of the space we were in. He slid out with a loud release of suction noise that normally would have had me in giggles. Instead, I was immensely frustrated. "Fuck! Okay. Get comfortable. However you want to be. I'll work around you. Hurry!"

Sitting in the middle of the backseat, slouched down, he grabbed my hips to pull me back to him. I didn't ease myself down on him… should have… but damn I couldn't wait! Well worth the initial pain. My guy hit that spot immediately, and the waves of pleasure crested along with the pain of entry. I heard Edward muttering sexy obscenities as I rode him through my orgasm, long and hard. I slammed against him so hard I was certain his legs and my ass cheeks would be bruised. His stream of expletives and pants continued on until he was grunting out his own release.

Collapsed against his chest, I listened to his heart pound, loving the sound, the feel, the scent of him. Loving everything about him. His hands moved gently up and down my back and he pressed his lips to my sweaty forehead.

"Okay?"

"Fuck, yeah," I mumbled, giddy and lovesick. Rain began pounding against the roof, mixing with the sound of his heart.

He chuckled in the same husky manner. God…

"We are officially taking your car for any long drives in future. There's no way my ride could sustain your riding skills." He teased me in the most gentle and loving voice. "Can we do that again sometime?"

"Fu—"

"I know. Fuck, yeah." He tilted my chin up to look at him. "I do love you, Bella Swan. I love your heart. Your wit. Your strength and humility. Your intelligence and determination. And your smile fucking owns me."

A single tear flowed from one of his eyes. He didn't look away or move to hastily cover it up. This was Edward, raw and completely open to me. And I loved him more than ever.

x – x – x

"Think they'll know we had sex on the way here?" I asked once we were back on the road. The last thing I wanted was Emmett's teasing all afternoon.

Edward glanced back at the footprints on the inside of the roof, then glanced at me. "Absolutely."

"Great!" I laughed. "Well, I can honestly say that despite all the shit we're going to have to put up with from our friends, it was worth it."

"We won't mention it was car sex. Deal?"

"Deal! Oh! Did you get everything you were looking for back there?" Edward had done some more contortionist moves trying to get the empty wrapper that had found its way under the seat.

"All evidence cleared on my end. Your footprints remain." His lovable cocky grin flashed at me. "You're beautiful, Bella."

I rolled my eyes, despite his sincerity with that statement. "Yeah. Make-up smudged, hair…" I flipped down the visor to check out the damage in the mirror. "Oh boy! A complete disaster!"

"Sexy!" he purred. "I love it like that. It's out of control, completely feral. Really hot."

"My hair? Or my car sex technique?" I quirked an eyebrow at him.

He grunted, pounding on the steering wheel. "Both!"

Grabbing some tissues, I removed the smears around my eyes and put a light gloss on my lips. Then I started working on taming my hair, finger combing it as best I could and twisting it up into a loose knot. Several tendrils sprang free, still giving me the 'just fucked' look but with a little less abandon. "What do you think?"

Edward smiled across at me. "Still beautiful."

"Why do I think you'd say that regardless?" I teased.

"Because you simply are."

I felt like I was glowing. Like I could never be more content, more in love. I couldn't smile any wider than I was. Until he started singing—Charlotte and Peter's anniversary song.

"You are so beautiful to me… can't you see? You're everything I hoped for… everything I need…" His hand reached over, lacing our fingers together. "You _are_ so beautiful… to me…"

Smiling, I slid down in my seat and put my feet up on the dashboard. I'd have to consider Rosalie's suggestion of those disposable paper booties—at least for the fabric on the roof. I watched the expressions on Edward's face as he sang. Felt his thumb gently rubbing my hand. Listened to his deep singing voice, sometimes drowned out by the pelting rain drops. He looked over and smiled for me. He looked exactly how I felt. Content, confident, and in love. And I loved him just a little bit more.

* * *

_A/N ~ Sorry for switching the POV back and forth. I hope it wasn't too distracting. The story is winding up and I wanted to show Edward's interaction with Charlie from his own perspective. This was the only opportunity to do so!  
__One more chapter, and then an epilogue, and we're all done. Thanks for all of your reviews. I value each and every one. XX ~ SR_


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N ~ This is the last regular chapter for this one. Hope you enjoy! Epilogue still to come. Thanks to my pre-readers, sshg316 and msj2779, and all who are reading now. *squishes all!*_

* * *

_**Rain On Me**_

**Chapter 20**

I ran down my attendance list one more time after a headcount showed we were still missing one. It was possible that I'd miscounted. Or that I'd duplicated someone on my list. I wasn't nearly as focused as I should have been for opening day of camp. My thoughts had been on Edward since yesterday when he had an interview with the principal of a middle school in Seattle.

I had spent a lot of time being bitter over the fact that Mr Tanner wasn't given approval to hire him at our school. He had gone back to the board after Spokane was eliminated and explained how my outside relationship with the family had no bearings on our professional relationship. It would be the same for Edward. The fact remained that I had been a student teacher under Mr Tanner prior to my involvement with Bree, not vice versa, as it was with Edward. As my dad would say, 'A complete load of horseshit!'

Regardless, Edward had several other opportunities. He had already interviewed for a position teaching math in another middle school, as well as science in an elementary school. He was really hoping for this one—social studies.

A storm had ripped through camp overnight, taking out our power and phone lines. My cell phone was still recharging on the generator power. I had considered contacting Dad on the emergency radio to ask him to call Edward but thought better of it. I didn't want to appear clingy.

"Come on, Swan. Put a smile on that face!" Rosalie crept up beside me and pinched my cheeks. She was in great spirits, anxious to start up our newest program.

Edward and I had come up with a brilliant way to utilize Carlisle's very thoughtful contribution to Eclipse. That's how we now looked at it. No sense in being bitter over it since it had backfired on him. We had used the money to add a music program to the camp, overseen by Rose. We had devised a plan to get her the summer off her job with Social Services to work here with us—by accepting a number of under-privileged children for free, they allowed Rosalie to supervise the arrangement and report back to them. Win/win. She was ecstatic.

"Bells is just grumpy 'cause her boy toy had to work."

I swatted Emmett for that remark and designated him to figure out who was missing. He joined Jasper, who was currently sorting the kids into groups. Alice was doing orientation with our new junior counsellor. Rose hung on my shoulder, watching Alice pump up the girl's camp spirit. She was being very effective.

"We're gonna have to get that girl an underwire."

"No kidding," I replied in the same hushed tone Rosalie used. "An industrial one."

"Regretting the decision to hire her yet?" she asked dryly.

"You have no idea."

I turned towards the parking lot with heightened anticipation when I heard a car approaching. "Last camper's here!" I called out.

"It's Seth." I smiled smugly at Emmett when he joined me with the clipboard.

"I know. I just figured that out."

I winked at him and ran up to greet the lanky boy with the huge grin. "Hey, pal! Look at you! You're a least a foot taller this year!"

"Yep!" He grinned proudly. "Made the basketball team, too!"

Emmett let out a whoop and fist-bumped him. "Good. You're team captain here. My right-hand man?"

My attention got drawn over to the driver's side while they chatted. Another smiling face was peering over the roof.

"Jake?"

He stood to full height, smiling even more.

"Oh my god! Jake! You're _huge_!" I ran around the car to give him a hug. I didn't have rules about hugging an ex-camper. "What are you dudes eating out there?"

He laughed at my surprise. "Just think, if you had ever come out to the Res, you may have reached normal height yourself." He patted me playfully on the head as I laughed.

"So… what's the deal here? Why are _you_ bringing Seth instead of his mom?"

He shrugged. "I kinda look out for him. He's a really bright kid. Just needed some confidence. I enrolled in the Big Brother program to help his mom out with him."

"Oh, Jake! That's awesome! I'm so proud of you! How are you going to occupy your time over the summer?"

"Mill. I start college this year."

I gave him another hug. Nobody had ever expected him to excel in school. Or be a leader. "Please come visit! Come for family days?"

He agreed, and we said our goodbyes before I headed back to do the start-up speech. I was mid-way through when another car pulled in. All eyes turned and gawked at the site of the police cruiser.

"What the…"

Emmett and Jasper were in stitches. "Dude's always gotta make an entrance, huh?"

Another tall, lanky guy got out, retrieved his gear, and leaned in to say a few words to his driver. The driver waved at me. I could see the moustache waggle from where I stood.

"Sorry!" Edward called out, running towards the group with his arms loaded down. "Sorry I'm late!"

"Is that Edward?"

"Yep." I didn't elaborate to the girl next to me, chewing on her lip.

"Man. He's even hotter now."

I rolled my eyes as I turned away from Jessica. "Yes. Yes, he is." _And he's MINE!_

"Sorry," Edward reiterated quietly when he stepped up to me, taking a good look at my attire. "Hey! I was looking for that hoodie! No wonder I couldn't find it."

Yeah. I was in the habit of wearing his clothes. It marked me as his. I'd stolen several items from his wardrobe, and he never complained. "What happened? How did…? Why was my…?"

He was struggling not to laugh, I knew him. His lip bent up in his cocky smartass smirk. "Long story."

"Edward!" Still adorably frustrating.

x – x – x

Jasper suggested we finish up with general rules after doing the grounds orientation. More rain was on the way. I sent Edward over to join Jasper's group. Rosalie volunteered to go with Alice and Jessica. I teamed up with Emmett.

"Team Poplar?" Edward inquired with amusement when Jasper handed him a leaf to pin on his camp shirt. "Seriously?"

"Dude! We're all trees. Three groups, three varieties. It'll help us keep the groups straight, make name games easier—the association thing—and we can all teach each other about our trees as we learn." Jasper was very proud of his opening day concept. And quite enthusiastic.

Edward lifted his eyebrows with mocking concession as he labelled himself a poplar. "Interesting concept, Jazz. And I'm a poplar. Hello, fellow poplars! We're not gonna compete with the other… uh, trees. What are the other trees…I mean, groups anyway?"

"Team Willow," Jasper announced, indicating Emmett's group. I stepped up and took my branch snippet to pin on.

"Aw! I wanted to be Team Willow! Switch with me, Em?" Alice pleaded. "Willows are my favourite! Plus, they're much more feminine, don't you think?"

"What does that say about the guys in your group?" Emmett countered.

"I don't think we can associate trees with gender, Alice," Jasper chided.

"Whatever. I still want willow."

Edward was chuckling with his group of poplars as he watched me unpin my willow and hand it over to Rosalie.

"All right! Team Willows are happy now? That means Emmett and Bella are Team Hemlock."

"Woot!" I cheered and fist-pumped as I took my hemlock sprig, stepping over to my new group. "Okay, Hemlocks, Emmett will lead us, I'll trail along behind. I'm notorious for twisting an ankle on opening day, and I don't want to hold you up."

Em grabbed me in a friendly headlock. "I'm ready to piggyback, Belly-Bells."

Shooting him a reminding glare about the use of that nickname, I gave him a little shove towards our trail. Passing by Edward, I couldn't help but stare. He had the same youthful look of defiant amusement that he wore when we first met, but an underlying happiness accompanied it this time. He couldn't hide that he loved being here. He winked at me before he followed his own group down a different trail.

Amazingly, Team Hemlock was the first to make it back to base. And I made it without injury. I rewarded us with first pick at snacks, laid out by Charlotte while we had explored the woods. Emmett took a seat next to me with his iced tea, setting a granola bar in front of me and a plate of fruit pieces between us.

"Little worried about impending flirtation?" he asked innocently, sucking on an orange wedge.

"Flirtation by whom?" I replied with the same fake innocence.

He frowned at me. "You're gonna play this game? Ms Professional? You're actually going to carry out this summer pretending like you and Edward aren't a couple? He's an employee? A friend?"

I smirked. "He is. A very good friend."

"Uh-huh. And when the little girl with the stupendous ta-tas sees your friendly flirtation and thinks that's fair game for her as well, with you still be Ms Professional?"

"Stupendous? Really? They're a little saggy, I think…"

"Bella…"

"What? I'm just saying, for a girl her age, they should be a little higher. She's gonna have major trouble down the road with those. Does Rose know you think they're _stupendous_?"

He tossed his rind down and leaned back in his chair with a huff. "Bells, you and I have been friends forever. I love you, you know that, right? You're like my baby sister by another mother… and father." He smiled at me gently, all dimples and gleaming teeth. "I can't let you do this."

"Do what, Em? Run my business?"

"Ruin your life," he stated quietly. "Look, I'm your friend, right?"

"My best friend, Em. You know that."

"And so you get the benefit of my concern that comes with being a best friend, as well as my expertise in being a guy. You're setting yourself up for trouble."

"Edward won't respond to Jessica. I'm not worried about that," I said grumpily. "At all."

"So you won't be all possessive and jealous when she's hanging on him? Giggling over him? Getting all cozy at the campfire or in our cabin, for that matter?"

I huffed, scowling. He knew me too well. "And if I do that myself, that won't set an example that she should act like that?"

"Not if you do it right. And from the onset. You've gotta claim him, Bells. Just saying."

Laughing, I tossed a grape at his head. He snapped his mouth open and caught it, grinning proudly.

"Seriously," he continued, dropping his grin. "I don't think it's a good idea at this point in your relationship to do the sneaking around thing. I know you were hurt last time this didn't work out—"

"Em—"

He held his hand up to stop me. "Just hear me out. I've always liked Edward. I hated that he took off like he did, but now that we know his reasoning, it's much easier to fully endorse this thing you have. I've seen how it's affected you… the years without him, and the months since you've gotten together. It's good, Bella. He's good for you. I never would have agreed to help Rosalie set you two up, nor would I have gotten you drunk that night if I didn't think he was sincere with his feelings for you. I love you too much for that."

"Wait… you helped Rose set us up? You _helped_? And you didn't say a word to me? Some friend! I'm taking back my best friend status, Em. You're no longer my BFF."

He smiled smugly. "You won't stick to that."

"I know it," I grumbled. "Okay, so you got us together, blah-blah-blah. And I'm happy about it. Happier than I've ever been. Seriously though, I don't know about exposing our relationship here."

"I'm not saying you should be getting your freak on in front of the kids. All I'm saying is that if you are a couple, there's no reason to hide it. I'm not hiding the fact that Rosalie's my girl. Jasper and Alice are an open couple. Time to come out, Belly-Bells."

"Okay, stop with that! I mean it! And 'come out'? Come on!"

My best friend examined me closely. "Out with it. You still have reservations. His age?"

"I don't!" I hissed. "Em, this is totally different than last time. I swear. I'm not obsessing about the age thing. I don't even think about it! It's just a separation between business and my personal life."

He nodded, conceding to my statements. "Okay, but this is more than a business to you. We both know what Eclipse means to you. Think about it. How much more fulfilling could it be if you embraced everything that's good in your life while you're here? Also—pulling the guy expertise here—how do you think Edward will feel about sneaking around? I'd feel like crap."

My face fell. I know my stupid cheeks glowed. He was absolutely right. And Edward was already sensitive about that. "He'll think I'm ashamed of our relationship," I admitted softly.

Emmett gave my shoulder a squeeze and pulled my head against his shoulder. "Time to come out, Bells. Claim him."

Team Poplar piled in, and I lifted myself off Emmett's shoulder to greet them. As I stood, my radio signalled for me.

"Bella? Slight problem here!" Alice's shrill panicked voice rang out. "Jessica got her foot wedged between these boulders! We can't move them, and it's swelling already. We can't get it out!"

Emmett was already on his feet, his own radio in hand. "Al, put Rose on to tell me your location. I'm on my way!"

Edward grabbed the first aid kit and followed him out the door. I was stuck at base with the other campers and a sense of impending doom.

x – x – x

We all cheered when we saw the last group emerge from the trees. Emmett was carrying Jessica. Rose did not look impressed. Jasper and Alice escorted the kids in for their snacks. Edward was stifling a laugh.

"Is it broken?" I asked, examining Jessica's wrapped ankle.

"Nah. Just a good twist. I see you made it back intact this year—maybe she took the hit for you?"

"Very funny, smartass." I took a swat at Edward. He chuckled and ducked away.

Emmett made a face at us. "Okay, can we play later, kids? I'd like to set her down sometime soon."

He went ahead, with Edward and I following. "What happened? How did she get stuck between boulders?"

"Rocks," Edward corrected me with a snicker. He held his hands up to indicate the size of them. "Basketball-sized. Alice is a little dramatic. And that one should be in hiking boots, shouldn't she?"

"Hiking boots are ugly!" Jessica called back over Emmett's shoulder.

"So is a bruise up your leg! That'll stick around all summer, you know. The boots can come off!" Edward retorted, teasing her.

She buried her head against Emmett, groaning and sobbing over his remark.

"Who's dramatic?" I whispered, rolling my eyes before focusing on Edward. "How was your interview? I've been dying to find out how it went. Stupid storm! Did it go well?"

He held up a finger to pause our conversation while he ran ahead to open the door for Emmett. He smiled at me as I passed through behind them.

"God help me, but I'll be spending my days with pubescent children this year. No master's."

My mouth gaped open, and I let out an Alice-like shriek. "You got it? They told you already?" He was grinning widely. "You got it!" Unable to control my enthusiasm, I leapt for him, throwing my arms around his neck in a tight embrace.

His cheeks were flushed when I released my grip on him, and we discovered every eye in the room on us.

"Is it Edward's birthday?" Jessica asked from her perch. Alice was applying a fresh ice pack to her ankle. "Are we having cake again?"

Edward flushed more, looking at me to handle that one. We had cake with our friends a few days earlier. And then more cake. Privately. He truly loved chocolate cake.

"No, we already celebrated Edward's birthday. He was here for it this year. He only left for an interview… which… oh! You should tell them your news!" I turned the floor over to him.

Smiling, he made his announcement and modestly accepted praise and congratulations from our group of friends. Charlotte laid a kiss on his cheek, and he hugged her warmly. "You smell like cinnamon, Char. I've missed you and your spiciness."

"I've missed your sauciness!" She giggled like the camp girls as he teased her. "And your company in my kitchen. Will you be joining me again from time to time?"

"You couldn't keep me away!"

Charlotte giggled again when he winked at her. Rosalie made a gagging face and groaned, "My mother has a crush. So disgusting."

"It's not a crush, dear. It's an admiration. Edward keeps me young! I've got a new iPod! And a docking station in the kitchen!"

He raised his eyebrows in interest. "Yeah? Meet you there at six tomorrow? French Toast?"

"You've got a date!"

Edward bowed her way, eliciting one last giggle before she departed. I grazed his fingertips and tilted my head off to the side.

"So what was the deal with my father dropping you off?"

"He's adopting me!" The smartass smirked. "Yeah. I'll be coming for Christmas and all that. We haven't worked out the logistics. I don't know how you'd feel about sharing your room with me, sis, so we may have to look into a bigger house."

"You're hilarious," I remarked dryly.

He glanced around at the antsy kids. "It really is a long story. I'll tell you everything later on. After lights' out?" His sexy grin flashed at me briefly.

I finished up the camp rules speech with an intense blush and rapid heart rate. I had to avoid him for the remainder of the day. His sly little grins from across the room were enough to get me worked up. Dammit! He was a master of flirtation. Never mind him with the pubescent kids, God help the hormonal girls in his class. And the poor boys in the school would have no hope of having the girls crush on them with Mr Cullen around.

x – x – x

Once the campers were squared away in their bunks, I checked in on Jessica who was resting comfortably but still whining. I brought her the book she wanted and some lemonade, set the Advil she'd need in an hour by her bed, and then snuck off to find Edward. He'd only been away from me for a few days, but I missed him desperately, and I wanted to talk to him.

The guys' area was quiet. Jasper was in with the boys, and Emmett had gone to spend some time with Rosalie and her parents in their house. I crept up behind Edward as he stashed his bag on the top shelf of his small closet. He turned and dipped his head for a kiss as his arms gripped me in return.

"Hi," he whispered with a grin when our lips parted.

"Hi."

I tugged on the back of his hair to come down for another kiss. He chuckled against my lips as he obliged.

"Alpha Lady is back."

I scowled at him playfully. "Why do you love teasing me?"

"Because you do this." His fingertips ran across my hot cheeks. "It's so beautiful. And now I love it even more because I know it's the exact colour of your perfect little nipples."

I gasped as his fingertips passed by one of those as well. We gravitated towards his small bed. So much for talking.

x – x – x

"Okay, Edward, seriously…" I gripped his hand to stop where it was headed. "Stop distracting me. I want to know what happened this morning."

He laughed, low and sexy, next to my ear. "Well, it started out much like a moment ago. You were panting and whispering obscenities. I was having the longest orgasm known to man. And then I stopped daydreaming and got my ass out of the shower."

"You were thinking of me in the shower?" I beamed, frustration with him set aside.

"Mm-hmm. And in bed before that." His soft lips ran kisses down my temple and cheek. His beard was scratchy against my skin, with a day's worth of growth. He obviously hadn't had time to shave between fantasies.

"Did I tell you how much I'm liking this pill you're on?" he murmured against my throat. I could feel movement against my leg, and his legs weren't moving.

I snickered at him, nudging his growing appendage. "Obviously. Dude, you just finished. You can't seriously want more right now."

"No?" He flattened me out, bracing himself above me. "Sure about that? I'm a young man, Bella. I can be ready with very little provocation. As it happens, I've got a ton of it."

His mouth went back to my throat.

"Right here."

His lips moved down my collarbone, and he nipped at the fleshy part of a breast.

"Here."

His tongue darted out to swirl around my nipple.

"Heeeere."

I grunted, and he hissed moving his mouth just a bit lower to lick at the underside of my breast.

"And here. I love this part. I love the entire breast, but this part is my favourite."

I quivered as he repeated his action on the other with a soft moan. Fuck. His sex noises were the biggest turn-on.

"Edward!" I moaned. "Come on… don't do this to me! I won't be able to concentrate if I keep thinking about Charlie!"

His head popped up. "You're thinking about Charlie? Ew."

"Exactly!" I giggled. "I'll be much more effective at pleasuring you if we talk first."

He sucked in his lip and raised his eyebrows in contemplation. "Well, if you think so…"

"I know so." I cupped his smiling face and kissed him. "I promise so."

With my guarantee for spectacular pleasuring, he relented. He sat up and pulled me with him between his long legs to nestle against his chest. His voice was soft in the dark, quiet room. "On the way from Seattle, I was thinking about you and Charlie."

I tilted my head to place a gentle kiss on his chin. It made him smile. That made me smile.

"You're what I always thought family should be like. You know, he's not judgemental or demanding. He's just… there. He gives some solid advice, too."

"He does," I agreed. "For a guy, he gives some pretty awesome advice to his daughter, too."

"When we went to Forks, he got me thinking about my family. At first, it was just bitterness. I'd kill for a father like yours. I can't even imagine what I'd be like if my dad was even a bit like him."

Panic rushed through me. "Edward… you weren't serious before, were you? About him… adopting you?"

I felt like a complete idiot when he laughed at me, but the relief was greater than the embarrassment.

"No, Bella. I wasn't serious. Not about that. I mean, I wouldn't mind being part of your family, but not as your adopted brother."

"Whew!" I chuckled nervously against him.

"Anyway, Charlie had wondered if I could have some form of a relationship with my parents now or in the future. Not go back to how it was, but… something. I wondered about it myself. I've tried envisioning showing up on their doorstep or just calling them out of the blue, but I realize that it would just be awkward. What would I say? It would be better with an opening. A reason for calling or whatever."

I was thinking as I was listening. It broke my heart that he was left with no family, and clearly, he still wanted something from them. "You could tell them about your new job," I suggested. "That's an opening." Surely, they would be proud of what he'd accomplished.

"My opening actually came," he announced with a snort. "Just outside of Forks, my car turned into a raging bitch. It was shaking like hell trying to ascend the hill, and at the top it kinda groaned. Sputtered a bit. And then, poof! Smoke, small flames. It died on the hilltop."

"No!" My heart raced thinking of the danger he'd been in and I had no way of even knowing.

"Dead. I dumped all of my water over the engine and then sat on the roadside watching it smoke away while I considered my options. The sun came up while I sat there, gleaming off the garish fucking glass in the distance."

I pulled away to look at him. "You called them?"

He nodded. There was no indication he'd received any peace from contacting them. My lip trembled when he closed his eyes.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"My dad answered. I told him what happened. That I was just down the road. Asked if he could come get me. Maybe give me a drive to my job site. I didn't even mention that it was Eclipse. Just that I needed a drive to work. I sounded desperate. Fucking pathetic."

My eyes pooled with tears for him.

"There was silence on the other end. I figured he was working up a lecture, or maybe even considering actually helping his fucking kid. Then I get, 'I think not. If you're so independent, I'm sure you can find a way to sort out your own wrecks now.'"

"Damn!" Even for the man I saw peel out of the parking lot in a snit years earlier, this seemed very cold. "That's… that's just unspeakable…"

He huffed, drawing his hand down his face. "Yeah. Well, I shouldn't have got my hopes up for anything else. I thanked him for his time and hung up. Then I considered pushing my stupid car up the road to their yard and just torching the fucking thing. Sadly, I lack the upper body strength to pull that off."

"Too bad Rose and Em weren't with you," I joked, drawing a chuckle from him.

"So I wandered a bit. Up and down the road. Having a bit of a nervous breakdown or whatever. I was so pissed at him, but all I could think of was how I was letting you down again. I just needed to get here. To Eclipse. To you."

"Aw, honey, you wouldn't have let me down! That was a shitty start for the day. And it was shitty of your dad to be a complete asshole about it. You don't deserve that. You don't. I'm sorry that happened to you. All of it."

He grinned for me, but it still held some sadness. His eyes were closed, so I didn't get the full effect of his emotion. It probably would have devastated me.

"Did one of my dad's men find you on the side of the road?" I prodded when he didn't continue immediately.

He chuckled a bit, eyes opening. "Nope. I finished my solo pity party and then got down to business with how the fuck I was getting over to Camp Pleasant Beaver." He looked for a reaction from me, braced for the slap. I was too thrilled to see the playful glint in his eyes that I didn't follow through. "It really is now, you know. I can verify that."

"I'll react later. Get on with it."

Pleased with himself, he chuckled again. "Well, one of my recurring thoughts during the whole shitfest this morning was how great Charlie was. And then it hit me. Charlie. Before I could even think twice, I was calling him. He asked…" Pausing, Edward swallowed heavily, closing his eyes again. "He asked what I needed. If I was hurt at all. Did I need an ambulance? Fire truck? Tow truck? I was so astounded by his reaction—I suppose that's what concern would come out like, foreign concept—that I went with logic. If I got a tow truck, I'd solve both problems. Get rid of the bitchy firetrap and pay the driver to bring me up here."

"Jesus! That would cost a fortune!"

"You're Charlie's girl, all right," he said with a snicker. "That's exactly what he said. He told me to sit tight and showed up twenty minutes later with burgers and Cokes. We sat on his bumper to eat while we waited for the tow truck to haul away my heap. And then he drove me here—as you saw."

"Aw! My daddy!" I gushed, never more pleased with my dad than at that moment.

"He's awesome, Bella. Don't ever forget that."

"You're awesome, too. Don't _you_ forget that. I'm proud of you for calling Charlie for help. Much better alternative to torching your car on your parents' front lawn."

"I'm storing that one for future use," he quipped. "Nah. Seriously, I'm done with that. I tried. I made the effort. I'm happy where I am in my life, and I'm going to keep going on this route. If they want to be part of that, they can come to me. Otherwise, I'm over it."

Could anyone ever really be over being rejected by their own family? I couldn't imagine. "You do have us—an entire extended family, not just Dad and me. Emmett's my brother from another mother—and father—he just told me that today."

Edward laughed softly against my hair.

"And Charlotte and Peter would line up to adopt you too. With them comes your sister, Rosalie."

"What if I said all I really need is you?"

I twisted so I was facing him. Holding his cheeks in my hands and gazing into his sincere eyes, I kissed him. "I'd say, I love you, Edward Cullen. Just as you are. And you've got me." I kissed him again. "You've. Got. Me."

"Bella?"

I pulled back to smile at him. "Something more?"

"Kind of. It's about Charlie."

"Oh god. Did he say something insane? Give you a sex talk or ask what your intentions are—something stupid like that?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. Why, do I need a sex talk?"

I let out a throaty laugh. "Fuck, no!"

"No, it's _about_ Charlie. He said some things to me that made me see a lot about your parents. He loved your mom in the same way I love you. After being with you this way, I can't imagine losing you. I'd be completely devastated. A wreck. I wouldn't know how to live without loving you."

My throat closed over and tears threatened to fall.

"Charlie still has you, but he's got to be lonely, Bella. I think we should spend more time with him. It's not the same as having his wife back, but it's something to go on for, you know? I just think it would be good for him."

I squeezed my eyes shut. The tears fell regardless. "That…" I croaked out, "is the sweetest sentiment. God, Edward! I didn't even think of…" A full sob escaped. I stopped until I could control it. "Impossibly, I love you even more right now, for thinking of my dad that way. You know what? Your parents are jackasses. They have no idea what they've given up. But we'll take it. We'll take all of you and love all of you."

Our second round of love-making was gentle and tender rather than the frenzied coupling of the first round in his small bed. After a long cuddle, I kissed him goodnight and snuck back to my own room.

x – x – x

I repeated the routine for the next few days, creeping back and forth between sides of the cabin. I didn't think I kept my affection for Edward hidden, but I didn't flaunt it either. He seemed content with how things were. Emmett, on the other hand, kept giving me disapproving brotherly looks.

"You're not really my big brother, you know," I warned him sternly on the way to our first campfire of the season with the kids. "Or my watchdog."

"Nope. Just the BFF who loves his little Belly-Bells and wants her to be as happy as can be. That's all."

He stepped up his pace, catching up with Rosalie and throwing an arm over her shoulder. She smiled lovingly at him and wrapped her arm around his waist. He tossed a smirk over his shoulder at me. Realizing we'd left the marshmallows behind, I ran back for them. When I returned, everyone had their place. Edward sat with Seth on one side and Emmett on the other. Rosalie had saved me a seat, or I could sit by Jessica.

I deposited the marshmallows by the roasting sticks and stepped up to Emmett. "Move. I wanna sit by my man."

The boys nearby howled and cackled; the girls all started chattering and giggling. Emmett broke out in a huge grin as he stood. He leaned in and whispered, "That's my girl."

I pulled his chair over, butting it against Edward's and took his hand.

"Alpha Lady!" he whispered in a tease.

Even in the darkness, I could see his cheeks turning red, as I'm sure mine were. But it was his smile and the light of the campfire reflecting off the joy in his eyes that gripped my heart. I didn't need the rain to make me feel comfortable anymore. I just needed the heart of this guy next to me. The heart that had consoled me during my worst time of life. The heart that had loved me, just for me. And the heart that I adored.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Rain On Me**_

**Epilogue**

Edward and I stood with our hands locked, fingers intertwined, watching the groups file back from their first exploration of the season. I still oversaw everything at Eclipse, and we both got to know each of the children, but we weren't as hands-on as we used to be.

Peter and Charlotte had retired to Arizona. Their old house was now our summer home. Charlie would spend a week here and a few days there with us throughout the summer. He was a little grey up top, but his caterpillar moustache that amused my husband and I so much was still dark, and still a waggler. We were certain he touched it up with a little 'Just For Men'. He never remarried. Claimed nobody could ever take his heart when it still belonged to Mom. He seemed to capture some of the solace I got from Eclipse while he was here. I'm sure the memories of their initial summers together were overwhelming.

Edward would put him to work when he was here, asking his help to chop wood and work on repairs around camp. He also enlisted his vast fishing knowledge to teach the kids who were interested in that particular skill. While his outward gruffness still made appearances, he had softened considerably being around the kids. Edward said it was due to being around my magical aura. _He's_ still sappy and sweet, and totally lovable.

He had worked on his masters' degree while teaching middle school and moved on to teach American History in a high school. Two years ago, he got the position of his dreams—teaching university-level World History. Professor Cullen, my dream husband.

I still taught middle school, but I no longer worked for Mr Tanner. I transferred when Edward got his first promotion, and we bought our house. It was nestled in the woods, with a fantastic view of the mountains. But there were no garish glass walls. It was just how he described a house should be to me all those years ago, my first and only time in his parents' house.

We saw them from time to time. It was always stiff and awkward between them, but it simply would not look good for the perfect Dr and Mrs Cullen to not be involved with us once a grandchild was in the picture. Edward was courteous and always polite in their company. I couldn't completely detest them. How they had treated their son was deplorable, but they had given him life. Without Edward, my life would be void of the kind of utter happiness I had with him. Despite his hateful, overbearing parents, he was a wonderful husband and father, and we had a rich life together. So, we would both suck it up and play the game.

Afterwards, he would spend hours just watching our own family interaction. He made love to me differently on those occasions. Almost like he had a desperate need to hold onto what we have, even though he should know that he didn't have to feel any desperation. We were solid. But I understood where it was coming from, and I would hold him until he fell asleep, even though the weight of his head was killer.

I smiled thinking of that big head on my chest. Holding him. Stroking his hair. His soft snores rumbling against my skin.

"What's that smile for, beautiful girl?" Edward caught me and swung our arms as he nudged my cheek with his nose.

"You. Only you." I turned my smile on him.

He hummed against my ear. "I'm one lucky bastard."

"Shhh! The kids are back," I chastised lightly.

"Sorry, Alpha Lady."

The thing about Edward is, while he aged and grew more handsome and refined over the years, that damned smartass smirk of his always made me think of eighteen-year-old Edward. He had a hint of grey woven in between his bronze and brown, too, but he looked eternally youthful. Personally, I had taken to covering my own grey years before he even knew about it. Damned premature greying.

"Mommy said you had to do Ten Fingers with me." A sweet little girl stood in front of Edward and made her demand boldly. Her hair was in pigtails, and she wore a football jersey and jeans. There was no mistaking this was Bree's little girl.

"Did she? I can't believe she hasn't taught you already! I must have a word with your mother, Vanessa." Edward exclaimed.

"Just 'Van'," she corrected.

"Van, huh? That's the name of one of my favourite musicians. Come to music and I'll play some for you."

She smiled brightly. "Okay! And Mommy did teach me Ten Fingers! She told me you do it best!"

"Well, that's entirely too much pressure. Performance anxiety…hmm…" Edward scratched at his head, making his hair stand on end, stray greys and all. "We need more people to make it fun. Jackie! Grab your brothers and bring them over, would you?"

Edward never failed to make me laugh. If he was still anxious interacting with kids, he never let on.

With six of us gathered, he called out, "Favourite ice cream! You start, Van."

x – x – x

This summer was shaping up to be one of our best. Years ago, we had changed the age limits for campers. There weren't many teens wanting to do summer camp, so we switched the focus on the younger ones and offered counsellor and junior counsellor positions to the teens who did want to be part of Eclipse. This summer would be the first time every one of our friends' children would be with us, either as campers or counsellors. It was also the first time we would have the house at Eclipse to ourselves. Our daughter, Renee, had decided she wanted to bunk in the counsellors' cabin like the others.

The children were more than friends; they were like family. It made our decision to only have the one child much easier on us. We had debated having a second child, if only so that Renee would have someone after we were gone. This was the best of both worlds—she would never be alone and we didn't have to regret anything. In the beginning, Edward was skeptical about us having even one child. It went beyond his concern that he was incapable of connecting with a child—he was terrified that he would re-enact his own upbringing with our child. I didn't see how it was possible, and he proved me correct. He was amazing with Renee from the very beginning. He was determined to do better… to _be_ better, for Renee. There was nothing our daughter couldn't talk to him about. He made certain she understood that. He went out of his way to make sure she knew how proud we were of her—every single day.

Charlie had once commented that Renee thought Edward's sun rose and set around her. In a way, it did. It made me realize that Edward was emulating Charlie's parenting skills rather than Carlisle and Esme's. My dad had frequently made me feel that very same way. They say you never really appreciate your parents until you are one yourself. While I'd always adored my dad, he certainly achieved more cool points once I fully understood what it was like for him.

And so Renee had more than enough "brothers and sisters" with the Whitlock and McCarty kids. Emphasis on Whitlock. Alice had made good on her vow to have six of Jasper's babies. In fact, she exceeded her mission, thanks to her last pregnancy resulting in a second set of twins for them. They had four girls and three boys, beginning and ending with twins. She claimed to be done, but I had my doubts. It wouldn't surprise me in the least if another pregnancy was announced in the fall. Having all their kids at camp gave them ample opportunity to get busy alone, at home.

Rosalie and Emmett took a much more sane approach, stopping at two. One daughter, and one son. Done. They always were very practical and reliable. If they set out to do something, you could be damned sure it would happen.

My camp girl elation over this being the best summer yet hit a snag. Uncharacteristically, it was Renee who burst my camp girl bubble. At home, she was a total daddy's girl—taking everything to Edward. But at Eclipse, she was my girl. We boosted each other up to be the most dedicated of all camp girls ever. Sometimes our joint enthusiasm even outshone Alice's frantic energy. That said a lot. It amused Edward to no end when we were like that.

So when Renee approached me, mid-way through the summer, clinging to her daddy as she did when she wanted him to back her on something important, I cringed. This wouldn't be good.

"Honey, Renee would like to speak to us about something. Do you think we could do dinner at home tonight? Just the three of us?"

I bit back my apprehension and smiled warmly at them. "That sounds great!"

If Edward had any knowledge of the topic to be discussed, he never revealed it to me. And I asked several times throughout the day.

"This isn't right, Edward. Something's off. You get her all year round—summer is my time to be the star parent." The mystery got to me by late afternoon, and I was in whine mode.

"What?" Edward asked in disbelief. "You're kidding me, right? For the past four years, I get more 'Oh my god, Daaaaaad, I can't believe you's!' than anything else! I'm a walking embarrassment to her without even trying. I can't say or do anything right. Were you this hard on Charlie when you were growing up?"

I shrugged, smirking as I turned away. I hadn't thought about it, but yeah, she pretty much mirrored my teen years. "Teenaged girls are embarrassed by everyone and everything thing. Don't take it personally. She idolizes you. Seriously."

He huffed, rolling his eyes like a teenager himself. "Whatever."

Snickering, I moved in for a cuddle and chin kiss. "You know she does. You're just being silly."

His crooked grin emerged. Yeah, he knew it. Peering down at me through those long, thick lashes, he kissed my forehead. "She hasn't told me what this is about, but I have a suspicion it involves a boy," he informed me. "She approached me with her usual determination, but she was blushing within seconds."

"Gotta be a boy," I agreed with a smile. "A really cute one. I know how that is."

"I don't make you blush anymore, Bella. I miss that. Guess I'm not really cute anymore?"

"You'll always be the cutest boy I know," I whispered huskily, delving my fingers into his hair. "Never, in the history of camp, has there been a guy hotter than you around."

His lips pursed and amusement lit up his eyes. "Remind me of that later on? We'll see if I can't make you blush when we're alone tonight." He let out a laugh, running his fingers across my cheek as I displayed my elusive blush for him then and there.

"You're incorrigible," I chastised.

"You're beautiful." His voice was as sincere as the adoration in his eyes.

I flushed a deeper tone of red. "You're…" I took two fistfuls of his shirt in my hands and gazed up at him. "You're my everything, you know that?"

"Ewww! Old people making out!" Jackie, one of Jasper and Alice's girls, interrupted our kiss with her teasing.

"You should be used to seeing an old couple kiss with the parents you have. They're human bunnies." Edward gave it back just as easily as she handed it out.

She laughed at his taunt before advising us that there was an overflowing toilet in the boys' washroom. The two went off together, exchanging "crappy jokes" as they departed. Har-har. I swear he was having his childhood in his forties. Better late than never.

x – x – x

"So, Mom, Dad… I wanted to ask you something." Renee pushed her food around on her plate as she began the end to our frustrating wait to find out what was going on. "You've always said that I couldn't date until I was sixteen, right?"

Edward's fork froze mid-way to his mouth, and I set mine down on my plate. He was right. This was about a boy.

"Well, I didn't jump right on that the moment I turned sixteen. That's got to show that I'm not taking it lightly. I didn't just go with any boy who asked."

"Boys have asked?" I queried. This was news to me. Glancing at my husband, his eyes dropped to his plate in haste. He knew!

"Yeah. No one special, Mom. No one I was interested in. I declined." Our daughter exchanged a look with her father. He then looked to me apologetically.

"Renee mentioned that some boy asked to her go to his prom with her. She said 'no thanks'. That was what… the day we were picking up all the camp supplies, right, honey? That's when you mentioned that?"

"Yeah. Right. We were so busy—"

"Totally slipped my mind—"

"It's not like it was important. I would have asked you if I wanted to go, Mom."

"She would have asked. You would have helped her pick out a dress! Right, hon?"

"Absolutely! Like I'd go dress shopping with Dad!" Renee giggle-snorted, and Edward laughed at her, exchanging another, loving look. They were doing the father-daughter thing where they talked over each other and made jokes so I wouldn't get upset with them. Frustrating.

And all right… it was sweet.

"But now you _are_ interested in a boy," I stated, getting us back on track. "Someone special."

Renee bit down on her lip as her cheeks flushed straight through to her ears. She nodded. "Yeah. He's kinda great."

"He'd better be," Edward said with a smirk. "You've been in touch with him since school ended? What, texting? You're not going over our agreed limit, are you?"

Renee rolled her eyes. "Daaaaad! I've hardly texted at all! Most of my friends are here anyway. God! Chill on the texting thing."

I smirked at Renee's attitude. It was just as Edward had described it earlier. He flashed me a smug look, and I bit back a laugh.

"Okay, okay. But how have you been in contact with him then? Phone? Email?"

As Renee began fidgeting, I was hit with a realization. "He's here, isn't he? In camp?"

Edward choked on a sip of water. He actually paled when he got control of himself. "He's here. Who?"

Renee lifted an eyebrow in his direction. I knew she was counting on his support with this, and yet he was the first one to fire off a direct question that demanded an answer. "Um… well, you know him, of course."

"Of course," Edward repeated flatly. "Who, Renee? And is this the reason you wanted to be in the cabin rather than staying here with us? Do I need to be supervising the supervisors?"

"Daaaad!"

Edward shook his head as a light warning to her to knock off the attitude. "You may have exhibited maturity in holding off on the dating longer than you had to, but you're still only sixteen. And you're still our daughter. I _will_ oversee your social life when necessary. You can 'Daaaaad' me all you like."

"Sorry, Dad." Her chin dropped to her chest, abashed. "Nothing's going on down there, I swear. You can ask Jackie. Ask anyone! We all just hang out after the kids are sleeping. I swear. We're all together. No going off in pairs… well, Jackie and Lily and I sometimes hang out on our own."

Jackie, one of Alice and Jasper's oldest twins, and Lily, Rose and Emmett's daughter were particularly close with Renee. They were inseparable all year round.

I decided to jump in, figuring I knew exactly who it was. We only had one new male counsellor. "Is it Riley?"

Renee shook her head. "Nah. He's a little arrogant sometimes. Anyway, I think Lily likes him."

"Have we got a singles club going on down there?" I frowned, not liking the idea but at the same time becoming fully aware that it was exactly like that the first summer with Edward at Eclipse. But we were older.

Edward was strangely quiet throughout the last exchange. He had his chin resting on his folding hands, deep in thought.

"I swear to God, nothing's happened. We just talk a lot. Hang out. But, um, he asked if he could take me driving… you know, get some road practice in so I can go for my test as soon as summer's over. You guys are too busy for that."

I relaxed somewhat. "So it's not really a date—"

"Well, he suggested that we take a drive to Port Angeles. Maybe hang out on the pier for a while or something. That's kinda date-ish. That's why I'm asking if it's okay with both of you."

"If it's not Riley, then who—"

"I think I know." Edward finally spoke up again, surprising me once more.

Renee looked pleadingly at her father. "Yeah?" she asked in a shaky voice, unsure if he approved or not.

He nodded. "He's a good driver. Careful. Clean record."

"You sound like Grandpa!" Renee giggled.

"I'll have Grandpa do a full record check… just to be certain."

The giggles stopped and she gawked at her dad. "Seriously?"

Edward cracked a grin. "Nah. I know he's a good kid. Known him all his life. A day at the pier, huh? That was mine and your mother's first 'kinda date'. Twice, actually."

Renee smiled at us, turning red once again. "It's weird thinking of you two on an actual date. I mean, like a hanging out date, like that… at the pier."

Edward hummed, grinning broadly. "I highly recommend the burgers from the little shack set up across from the beach. And down about half a block, there's an ice cream place that has—"

"Are you two for real?" I interjected. "You're sitting there discussing the hot spots to hit on a first date, and I don't even know who you're talking about! Someone want to clue me in? Please?"

"Sorry, Mom!"

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry… I'm just a little excited about this. I've spent years dreading this moment—when some creep comes along and takes our little girl out. It's bound to happen. I'm just really pleased at her decision on this. It makes me a lot more comfortable, because I know he'll take care of her."

"Who?" I practically screamed.

"Daniel," he replied to me before turning to Renee. "I'm right about that, aren't I?"

She nodded.

"Daniel." I repeated. "Daniel?" He's Jackie's twin. The oldest of the lot. Two years older than Renee, in fact. He had a brother Renee's age, why couldn't it be him instead?

"You're freaked out," Renee stated. Her eyes flew to Edward for help.

"Daniel is a good kid, Bella. You've always adored him."

"Yeah. As a kid in the family sort of way—not a dating my daughter way. Isn't Mark more suitable for you? He's your age—"

That's when I got the teenaged eye-roll and snort. _Me!_ I watched Edward's lip twitching as he struggled not to laugh over me being on the receiving end for the first time.

"Please, Mother. Mark makes armpit farts nightly. It's totally disgusting."

Edward's fist flew to cover his mouth. That was his patented move to stop from laughing out loud. He was amused by this!

"I'm sure Daniel made armpit farts at some point in his life, too. Mark is cute!"

My daughter gave me a placating gaze. "Puppies are cute too, Mom. Would you rather have had a puppy or Dad when you started dating?"

"Hey!" Edward protested the comparison. "I was much more of a cat person, myself."

Damn him! A laugh escaped as I thought of Puss-Puss. I didn't want to laugh. I didn't want to think of the start of our relationship right now. If I did that, I'd compare it to Renee and Daniel, and the thought of our daughter thinking of a boy the way I thought of Edward… oh boy. It was unavoidable. But Daniel? He's older. More experienced. Would he pressure her?

Renee and I eyed each other from across the table. Her determined look was a reflection of mine. Both of us scowled and folded our arms over our chests. Both of us sighed and gritted our teeth. Both of us held back things we wanted to shout out at each other.

"Can I just say one thing here?" Edward cut the silence. "I've been witness to Mark's armpit symphony, and it is rather disgusting."

Renee cracked up, and I threw my napkin at him. "Edward! Be serious!"

He held up a hand in submission. "Sorry. Okay, this is the one thing I do want to say… seriously. They're both good boys, albeit one is a little more mature than the other. Mark may be better suited age-wise, but not necessarily in maturity. And really, you can't help who you're attracted to. It's not like they've just met—they've grown up together. Renee obviously knows his personality, and she's drawn to it. To him. I think it shows a great deal of maturity that she came to us with this rather than sneaking around."

"Edward!" I hissed. "Dear… it's that _maturity_ that I'm worried about. Do you get what I mean?"

"She thinks we're going to have sex, Dad," Renee quipped.

"Ah. Thanks for clearing that up for me." His eyes twinkled her way. I knew I was losing this one.

"Just so you know, I'm mature enough to know that I'm not ready for that. With Daniel or any other boy. Aside from when I kissed Tyler on the playground during recess in fourth grade, I haven't even kissed a boy. No way am I ready for sex."

I had to laugh at that one. I'd received a phone call from his mother, absolutely livid about my "loose daughter".

"You kissed… what?" It was Edward's turn to express his shock. "Tyler? You kissed a boy in fourth grade? Did I know about this? Why didn't I know about this?"

Renee got up and stood behind her dad, wrapping her arms around his chest. She planted a kiss on his cheek. "It's old news, Dad. I dumped him the next day anyway." She grinned as his disapproving huff. "Daniel is different," she added softly. "I'm not saying I want to spend my life with him—our parents are the only freaks who meet in camp and bond for life."

"Your grandparents, too," I reminded her.

"Yeah. Family trait, I know. I'm just saying, don't start planning a wedding or anything. I don't even know what I want, really. I just know that I'd really like to go on a date with Daniel. I swear, we'll behave. And we won't be alone in the cabin. You can make Jackie chaperone, if you want. She kinda does anyway."

Edward smiled over at me and winked. "They're all good kids, Bella. I'd rather it be a guy I know has our daughter's best interests at heart than some random idiot. Will you give this some consideration? We can talk more later on?"

I had been doing nothing but giving it consideration. Edward was right on all his points. "You approve?"

Edward nodded.

Renee squeezed him a little tighter.

I sighed. "Weekday. If traffic is heavy, Daniel drives. Bring your phone and keep it on at all times. We _will_ be calling. You'll be home before dark—no excuses. He has to let his parents know, too. If they agree, then you can go."

She squealed in delight and flew over to me for a hug. "Thank you, Mom! You won't regret it. I won't let you down."

Edward cleared his throat and pointed to his cheek when she looked over.

"Thank you, Dad!" She gave him the same treatment and whispered, "You're the best!"

He's good. I'll give them that.

x – x – x

Slowly, I adapted the idea of our daughter dating an older guy. Edward's calm acceptance was quashed when the day of the date arrived. In a bizarre twist of fate, it was set for Daniel's birthday—Daniel's nineteenth birthday.

"Still feeling good about your baby girl dating an older guy, honey?" I taunted when I saw him doing the math. Renee wouldn't even be seventeen for another three months.

"Sure," he said with a nod, his voice cracking. "Charlie still has a gun. And I'm not afraid to use him."

His composure failed even more when Jasper and Alice pulled up with Daniel's birthday gift. A new car.

"You're fucking kidding me!" Edward growled under his breath. Despite the fact that it was our daughter going in this car with Daniel, I giggle-snorted at the irony. I had faith in Renee to keep her promises. She wouldn't be rolling down any hills with Daniel's pants around his ankles.

The entire camp gathered around to check out the new wheels, and Edward took that opportunity to pull Jasper aside. "A Volvo? My daughter—in a Volvo? Are you joking with this?"

"What?" he deadpanned. "It's the safest car around!"

"My _daughter_, Jazz!" he hissed. "In a fucking Volvo! On your kid's nineteenth birthday!"

Understanding flashed across Jasper's face before he cracked up. "Aw, dude! I'm sorry! I completely forgot about that!"

"Ha, ha. Yeah. Very fucking amusing, asswipe. Are you joking with this? Really."

He shook his head. "Really sorry, man. It's not a joke. We got it for safety."

Edward chewed on the inside of his cheek furiously. "Yeah, well I've got Charlie and his sidearm for safety, too."

Jasper chuckled good-naturedly over the threat Edward made. "I guarantee you, it won't be an issue. I've had a long talk with Dan, and he will conduct himself properly. His mother talked to him too, in case you're wondering."

We all peered over at tiny Alice with a hold on her son's head as she lectured him. Even though he towered over her, it was clear who was in charge and who was shaking in their boots.

"They'll be fine," Jasper announced.

"They'll be in my car," Edward countered. "I'm not taking any chances."

x – x – x

That night, I discovered that Edward didn't only make love differently after a stressful encounter with his parents. Apparently, his daughter's love life would do it, too. "Well, I guess there's a new couple in the family," Edward said with a sigh. "Do you think they kissed?"

"We didn't on our first date," I reminded him.

"Did you kiss on your very first date?"

I gave it some thought. That was a long time ago, and I hadn't thought of it since my lips met Edward's. "Um… nope. I think it was the third or fourth. You?"

He snorted out a chuckle. "Third or fourth month, maybe. But once we started, we were at it _all the time._"

"All that practice has served you well though, my gorgeous human kissing machine." I dug my fingers into his hair, rubbing at his scalp. He purred for me.

He would adapt to the new change. I was adapting, and I was more resistant to begin with. Seeing as the date had gone off without a hitch, and we had checked in on the counsellors' cabin after the lights were out—all staff were where they should have been—I decided it was safe to tease him a little. "You know, Sir Sex Hair, there's a shiny new Volvo sitting out there, waiting to be christened."

"Stupid Volvo," he said with a deep chuckle.

"You could show me your moves," I taunted.

He flipped us over, laying me out on my back as he kissed my neck. "I'm an old man, Bella. My moves are restricted to a firm mattress and a soft woman. I can demonstrate anything you'd like here. If you can handle it, that is. You are a cougar after all."

After a slap, I demonstrated my blush that made him smile and then my smile that made him melt. Rain danced against the glass as my sweet, smart-mouthed husband held me close and lovingly slid inside me. Eclipse still hadn't let me down.

* * *

_A/N ~ Well, that's all she (meaning 'I' ;) ) wrote! At the onset, I didn't even plan for this one to be this long. I was going for maybe ten chapters, but I fell in love with the characters and couldn't let go. They took me on an interesting journey with them, even surprising myself with some of their story. I hope they did the same for you. _

_Thanks to sshg316 for the impromptu beta'ing, and msj2779 for the pre-reading love. And I cannot express my elation over the comments left each week. Thank you, dear readers, who took the time to leave a review. You make me smile and inspire my plot bunnies to transfer onto this screen. THANKS FOR READING! XX ~ SR_


End file.
